Who was that Masked Woman?
by IceDragonMist
Summary: Nao & Natsuki lovers/criminals who devised a plan that seem to go south. But true love struck in the face of Natsuki, when she came face to face with the lovely Shizuru. Will their plan continue or has everything fallen apart? NatNao/ShizNat/OC
1. The Start

(_Just look at her. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I still can't get over the fact that she's even still here laying in my bed with me. After all we've been through after everything I've done how can she even forgive me? I guess her forgiveness toward me might be only for the simple reason that I saved her . . . twice, or maybe it's the fact that she love's me maybe I'll never know for sure but all I know is that im so glad that we're finally together. Guess I should go back to when this all started a month ago to figure out why exactly what is was she forgave me for . . . )_

_**One month ago**__ . . . _

"Hey I'm home!"

"Hey I missed you, where have you been?"

"Oh well you know . . . here and there." I said while smirking

"Uh-ha whatever you say. So you didn't get into any shenanigans?" she asked while putting her arms around my waist.

"No no of course not, none whatsoever."

I leaned in trying to get a kiss from but instead found a finger pressed up against my lips halting me from my kiss. I raised an eyebrow wondering what I could have possibly have done now, I mean I just walked threw the door not 2 minutes ago. I pulled back.

"Hmm what's up something wrong?"

She didn't answer me so I asked again.

"Hey come on now what's the matter?"

"Nothing, why would you ask?" she said very nonchalantly.

I put my arms around her pulling her closer to me and going in for another kiss but she just turned her head. I started getting a little frustrated.

"Oh come on! What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

"Yes you did."

"And what would that be?"

"Well...you just left this morning without even saying good-bye."

I was just shocked and surprised never in her life did worry about if someone were to say good-bye to her or not or even say hello or anything like that. She continued on to say.

"Kuga you really upset me!" she said pushing me away slightly. She started to pout.

"I don't understand? Why would you get upset about that. You never did before and you hate if I wake you so early. I remember the first (and last) time I did you started throwing pillows at me you clearly stated and I quote...Ahem" I cleared my voice to imitate her. "If you ever wake me up so early in the morning again ill rip out you tonsils!!"

She laughed suddenly. I'm guessing I'm not good at imitations.

"Ha ha ha ha!! Is that what you think I sound like! Don't quit you day job." she continued to say (and laugh) as she held her sides.

"Look just get to the point will ya."

"Ok ok i'm sorry, but don't you know what today is?"

"No. Um ...Tuesday right?"

"You know Kuga you're a real idiot."

"What, what did I say huh? Oh come on just tell me! Please!" I started to beg I felt like I had no choice but too, its probably be the only way to get my answer from her. She's very stubborn

"You really don't know?"

"No."

"Moron, it's our anniversary."

"Wh-what! IT"S OUR WHAT??" I couldn't believe it. How could I have forgotten something so important?

"Im so sorry, I'm so sorry!! Hold on I'll . . ." I was cut off and caught off guard as she grabbed my arm and pulled me back into a full on kiss. She smiled at me and so was I, I finally got my kiss after all.

"Well that was my gift to you now you have to give me yours." she said in a seductive tone.

"But . . . I don't have anything to give you."

"Oh yeah you do. . . just follow me."

She took my hand and lead me to our bedroom. I could only guess what was going to happen next. She walked me over to the bed and sat me down, she stood in from of me and began to strip. She took off her tank top reviling her beautiful lacy pink bra she had on, then she began to take off her shorts. Tossing both her tank top and shorts to the corner of the room she walked toward me slowly and pushed me back onto the bed. She got on top of me straddling my hips she leaned over and kissed me passionately, I then forced my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced and twirled around each others, after a few moments she pulled back gasping for air she looked down at me with her shining green eyes and said to me.

"Happy anniversary Kuga."

"Happy anniversary. . .Nao."


	2. The Rescue

Author's Notes: More NatNao for those NatNao fans out there. Second Chapter so please enjoy and not to sound full of myself but I think this is turing out really well. Again please enjoy the story.

* * *

Our sweat covered bodies soaked the bed sheet as we lied there on our backs breathing heavily, panting desperately gasping for air trying to regain our steady breaths. Nao turned to me giving a sweet but quick kiss on the lips, she the turned and sat up on the bed getting up and placing on her bathrobe.

"Hey where you going?" I asked still seemly out of breath.

"I'm going to take a shower. While you go out and get something for me." she smiled slyly at me and turned to go out the room. I was dumbfounded. What had just happened I thought to myself. I used my arms for support to hold me up from the bed.

"Hey! Wait a second! I thought _**this**_ was my gift to you!" I yelled out to her. I couldn't stress the word _**This**_ enough as much as I had done. She yelled back to me.

"Them's the breaks! Now get going and you better get me something good!" Was the last thing she had yelled back to me as I heard her shut the bathroom door close.

Lying there (still dumbfounded) I decided to get up no matter how much I didn't want too, and I really didn't want too. I threw on a light blue long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans with rips and tares in them. An old pair of jeans but I still found a good use for them every now and than even though Nao had argued with me a few times before about getting rid of them. I tide on my white sneakers got up and headed for the living room. I walked over to the coffee table and grabbed my keys I also garbed the newspaper and began skimming threw it, to try and get an idea of what to get Nao for our anniversary. Then I saw it.

_(Heh. Looks like we made front page again. I'll have to be sure to show this to her if she hasn't seen it already that is.) _I smirked slightly with that thought in mind. Finally getting an idea of what to get her I placed the newspaper back down on the coffee table and proceed to make my way out of the apartment. I made my way down to the garage and hopped onto my motorcycle but not before putting on my helmet, safety first. (Smiles)

I decided to go to the shopping center downtown, it was a little out of the way but hey what I say I love that woman and I'll do whatever I can to please her. Maybe if get her something really good I'll get another "gift" of my own later. I parked in the parking lot of the shopping center, got off my bike took off my helmet and placed it on the bike. I walked into the mall and there had begun my search for the perfect gift for the most perfect woman I know only to realize I have no idea what she would really like.

"Shit! I know her for three years and yet. . . don't really know her as well as I thought I had. Oh well I'll just wing it im sure she'll appreciate what I get her, after all it's the thought that counts."

After a few (long) hours of searching I found what I had thought to be the perfect give for her or rather gives. Her favorite drink Ruby Red Champagne and her favorite fruit Chocolate Covered Strawberries. . . minus the chocolate part of course. So all excited and giddy like a school girl I payed for my things and headed back out of the mall to the parking lot. I got to my motorcycle and put down the Champagne gently. Very carefully I tied up the box of Strawberries to the back end of my bike, with that done I wondered what to do with the Champagne bottle but then figured I should just carried it in one hand. I put back on my helmet getting papered to leave when all of a sudden I hear a loud skid noise. I looked over quickly to the street to notice a car out of control coming down the road and I also happen to notice a young woman standing right in the middle of the path of the on coming speeding car.

"**HEY! HEY!** **LOOK OUT!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" **but she didn't hear me nor did she even see me probably too shocked by the on coming car. So I did the only thing I could do at that point the only thing I thought of doing was to save her from being pummeled by that car. So I ran, I ran so fast to her so that I can reach her in time to get her out of the way of the out of control car. I ran and reached the edge of the sidewalk and kicked off with my right foot hoping to give me a leg up on the situation ( no pun intended) hoping to reach her in time. I wrapped both my arms around her tackling her to the ground onto the other side of the street just nearly escaping the cars clutches. I scrapped my knee but it was nothing compared to the fatal blow the girl would have suffered if I didn't get to her in time. I sat up a pulled the young woman with me and made her face me.

"Hey! Hey! Are you hurt? Are you gonna be alright? Hey!" I shook her but there was no response obviously she was in a state of shock. Then I heard a loud sound.

_**BBAAANNNGGG!!**_

I turned to look, the out of control car had smashed into a near by tree. Then the out of control driver stumbled out of his car falling to the ground he has passed out, in the distant I hear sirens knowing that the police and ambulance where on there way. No doubt that a passerby called in this incident that happened here. _(Damn I have no choice. . .I'm sorry.)_

I had no choice but to leave the girl there but I knew she would be in good hands now that the police and ambulance where on there way they'll take care of her. I ran back across the street picked up the Champagne bottle in my left hand hopped on my bike and sped off like a rocket hurrying home. The only thought I had while "fleeing the scene" in manner of speaking was that I hoped no one saw me but then again how could they not have I just rescued that girl a stranger risking my own life. . .I'm sure everyone who was there saw.

"Phew made it back home, I don't think anyone followed me either that's a good sign. Better get upstairs now before the Chocolate Strawberries melt."

I got off my bike placing down the bottle. I took off my helmet and put in on my bike and reached over to untie the package. I headed upstairs with the bottle in one hand the strawberries in the other with a big (stupid) smile on my face if I had smiled anymore my face would crack im sure. I made my way upstairs without dropping or breaking anything I held in my hands. I got to the door and I placed the box under my left arm and held on firmly to the bottle and I reached into my pocket with my right hand, I got the keys and unlocked the door and walked in I closed the door behind me and walked over to the kitchen area and place the items I was holding on the table. I then walked into the living room where I saw Nao reading the newspaper I was looking at earlier.

"Hey there you. What took you? I hope since it took you this long to get back you better have gotten me something really good." she said holding up and waving the paper at me in a way of signaling to come over. I walked over to her and placed a gently kiss on her forehead and asked what her fascination with newspaper was.

"Didn't you see?" she said holding up the paper to my face.

"See what?"

'This!" she pointed to the article she was reading just moments ago.

"Oh yeah that I saw it. What about it?"

"Well did you read it?"

"No"

"Well read it! It's about us after all."

"Ok ok give it here." I took the paper out of her hand and began reading the article.

**(Man coned out of 100,000 dollars by two females said to be in there early 20's or early 30's One said to be leaving the scene with a Slate Blue colored Motorcycle. No description of the two female suspects has been released yet, but to anyone who may have any information please contact this number 1-(800)-CRIME BUSTERS.)**

"See! See! There talking about us! Aren't you excited!?" she had the biggest smile on her face I had ever seen was she really this happy about our mention in a newspaper article saying we robbed someone? I couldn't help but wonder, so I said to her

"What? That they know the color of my bike?"

sigh "No dummy the fact that we robbed that moron, and so easily too. That wasn't too challenging at all not much of a heist if you ask me."

I tossed the newspaper on the coffee table and sat down next to her putting my arms around her waist. "Well maybe a better one will come along soon."

"Yeah maybe you're right. . .Oh! So what did you get me?"

I pointed my head in the direction of the kitchen. Nao got up and walked over to the kitchen area quickly spotting the gifts I had gotten her I knew because of this high pitched squeal she makes when she excited about something. I knew I had gotten the right stuff when I hear the "irritating" but getting used too noise. I walked into the kitchen and walked up behind her placing my arms around her and leaning my chin on her left shoulder. "So do you like you presents?" I asked her holding her more tightly.

"MMM-HHHMM!" I started giggling because she couldn't give a real answer do to the fact she had already stuffed her face full of those strawberries I had gotten her. She swallowed them and started pouting again.

"What? What's funny?" she asked while stuffing another strawberry into her mouth.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

"So I guess I have to give you something in return for these wonderful presents." Nao turned slowly around as she said this finally facing me, and then putting a strawberry into my mouth. After I was done chewing it and had swallowed it she pulled me close to her locking our lips together. It was a hot and wet kiss unlike the other she had given me earlier she pulled away slowly and then took my hand and lead me to the bedroom once again. (Yeah I guess I did right by her with those gifts.) (Smiles)


	3. The Planning

The sunlight made had made its way threw the window blinds reaching me awaking me out of a sounded sleep. I stretched and yawned while turning over slightly noticing that Nao was still asleep. I took this moment to gaze at her while she slept. She looked so peaceful I took the opportunity that I get very so often to just watch her sleep. Then I decided to reach over and gently rub along her bare shoulder and arm just gently enough to not wake her out of her slumber. I kissed around her shoulder planting kisses where I could leading up to her neck, and then her ear where I lightly started nibbling at her ear lobe I stopped suddenly when I heard a moan escape her lips but I soon continued when the coast was clear. I moved back down to her neck kissing and sucking on her soft skin very smooth, but soft skin that felt like silk. Pulling back I saw that I had left a big red mark on her skin but again I heard a moan coming from her I really didn't want to wake her but it didn't seem to bother her in the least as she turned around putting her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her.  
She pulled me just close enough so that our faces were mere inches away from each other. She licked around my lips for a while before slipping her tongue between my lips and gained entrance into my mouth binding our tongues together engaging them in a dual for domination. After a few moments she pulled back from me and began bitting my lower lip, Nao bit my lip just a little too hard as I felt she had drawn blood from my bottom lip. She then proceed back to kissing me opening my mouth pulling at my tongue she gently bit down on it and then what she did next was just as to be expected from her, I mean this is Nao im talking about here after all. Theirs just no pleasing this woman it's a difficult thing to do.

"Ouch! Hey are you crazy?! You just bit my tongue that hurt you know!" I said as I put a finger up to my tongue to check to see if I was bleeding or not.

"Stop being such a baby. You'll be fine. Here let me see." She pulled my face close to hers and I opened my mouth reviling my tongue to her.

"See no blood your fine . . .a wait there is but just a little. No big deal really." I stuck my tongue back in my mouth and just had to ask.

"Well what possessed you to do that in the first place?"

"Well you woke me up. I told you I don't like being woken up so early in the morning." Nao turned back and rested her head on the pillow. I had turned around to check the time on the clock.

"It's not so early you know Nao. It's only 9:55." I had told her trying to fight her on this, but I knew this is a battle I couldn't win. Their just isn't any arguing or disagreeing with the woman. She turned and had made this (you better not be arguing with me) face and said.

"That's still way too early for me." she yawned and turned back around but I continued to argue with her on this fact.

"No you're just lazy. . . like always." I said getting a little frustrated.

"No im just like most people out there in the world. Now would you mind I still would like get some shut eye before you get back."

"Wait what? Get back from where?" I said I got confused from how we went from talking about the time to how I have to go out.

"To get the paper and some coffee. I forgot to tell you that I had finished using up the last can yesterday." Nao said with her back turned to me. I could hear in her voice (and yawing) that she was falling back asleep. So I just sighed and decided to just go get dressed and get going. I threw on my ripped jeans again and got out from the dresser a black T-shirt. I tied on my blue sneakers this time and grabbed my white hoodie that was hanging in the closet. I walked around the bed over to Nao and kissed her on the forehead before heading out. I walked into the living room grabbing my keys and wallet off the coffee table and then left the apartment closing and locking the door behind me. I decided to walk over to the store instead of taking my bike, the store wasn't that far away and I could always use the exercise I mean who couldn't. I got to the store picked up the paper and told the clerk that I needed a large cup of coffee with milk and sugar. I told him to put in three spoon fulls of sugar knowing how Nao loves things to always taste sweetly no matter what she was drinking or eating. Waiting for him to finish I then remembered Nao said she had used up the last can so I bought one can of coffee for now so that I wouldn't have to keep running out to get her some when we could just make it at home. I payed for everything and walked back home rather quickly I didn't even realize how quick until I reached the door to the building and headed to the elevator. I unlocked the door and walked in closing the door lightly behind me and walked into the living room where to my surprise Nao was up, sitting on the couch in her cut off jeans and pink tank top watching television.

"Hey you're up. That's a change." I said walking over to her handing her the cup of coffee and newspaper. She smiled at me and said to me in a careless manner that she wanted to make sure to be up so that her coffee was still hot. I was taken a back by what she just said (and a little hurt) at the thought that she didn't miss me at all, granted I was only gone for a few minutes but even so. I sighed and shrugged it off and took a seat next to her on the couch as Nao took a sip of her coffee and placed it down she starting to read the paper. While I flipped through the channels to see if anything good was on or coming on, that's when I heard it. . .that high pitched squeal she always makes when she's excited. How I didn't or haven't gone deaf yet is beyond me I also wondered if the dogs in a 2-mile radiatus could hear it as well, I mean they're ears are sensitive to sounds after all especially if those sounds are high pitched. I chuckled at my own thoughts but was snapped out of it when Nao had jumped on me in a sitting position straddling my waist holding the paper up to my face. When I saw it, two words came to mind. (Oh No.)

"I'm in trouble, aren't I? Oh man I can't believe this! Some dumb ass with their camera must've taken this picture . . .and it's on the front page too no less!" I was so angry how could I have missed this? I mean had the freaking paper in my hand. I even glanced at it when I picked it up.

"Sssooo. . . this is what took you so long getting back yesterday. Isn't it Kuga?" Nao smirked and continued on to say.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me. And I don't see any point in you getting mad either. Things like this always happen you know. It's not like they saw **you**, you had your helmet on."

"Yeah but still . . ."

"Still nothing you're lucky they didn't see your face, but in any case did you happen to read what it says here next to the picture." She held up the paper to my face again pointing just under the picture. You know actually that's a great picture of me speeding off on my bike, I just might keep this picture . . .as a keepsake. I started reading the article.

**(Yesterday a well-known local Resident Shizuru Viola, 19 heir to the Viola Enterprises was reported to have been saved by an unidentified Motorcyclist who had rescued Ms. Viola and gotten her out of harms way just in the nick of time of an oncoming out of controlled vehicle. The young man in question Reito Kanzaki, 26 was the driver behind the wheel of the car who was said to be intoxicated at the time. The Motorcyclist who had fled from the scene is reported to be in fact female and last seen heading toward the Downtown District Central area**. **Ms. Viola had this to say about her savior. "To anyone who knows of or might have any information about this woman please contact me, I would very much so like to meet, thank, and properly reward the woman who saved my life**. **I literally own her my life." Ms. Viola said hoping that the female Motorcyclist will come forward.** **Ms. Viola has released her home number which is listed below.) **

"Well did you finish reading it yet?"

"Yeah I have, but im just glad no one followed me." She rolled up the paper and struck me in the head with it.

"That's not the point! Here didn't you see this?" She unrolled the paper and pointed out a single line from the article. I followed her finger as she moved it from left to right under the line she had wanted me to take extra notice of. The part she wanted me to read over again was where it had said that this Shizuru Viola person was an heir to some big Enterprise. After I read that I realized what Nao was plotting.


	4. The Planning Pt2

Author's Notes: Just shooting the breeze here in otherwords just chit chatting nothing too exciting going on. But you know they have to plan out these things can't just go ahead and do it. In any case please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Yeah, I read it so what?" I said as I moved Nao off of me and got up from the couch.

"So what? What do you mean so what? Don't you get it if– –

"No! I know what you're thinking so just get that idea out of your head right now!" I was angry, but I had already gathered what Nao was thinking of doing. I know very well how her mind works, but I didn't feel comfortable with this.

"Oh come on you know she's loaded. You read it yourself she's **an heir **to some big company! Come on Kuga this could be– – I cut Nao off again.

"Nao! Forget it okay? Look she's just a girl, we don't need to put her in the middle of our stupid schemes. Just forget this one all right?" I started to walk away from Nao but before I had even taken a step she had pounced on me and tackled me to the floor. It's just like her to something so childish and immature. She sat up on my back and wacked me in the head with the rolled up newspaper in her hand.

"Listen you! This could be the best thing ever our greatest heist ok. Maybe after this one we won't need to do this any more. She could be it for us if you would just– – Hey! What are you doing?!" I got up from underneath her flipping around pinning Nao to the floor (I wonder how she likes it) and looked straight into her eyes.

"You listen. It doesn't even matter now just think do you even realize how many people actually read the paper every day? Didn't you even consider the fact that a few hundred people by now met with that girl claiming to be me or say they know me? But I'm sure she's not stupid she'll ask questions like where the accident took place exactly what color was the car what was the name of the street or what did that Kanzaki guy look like. Who knows she might not even meet them directly and instead ask questions about her features asking what color are her eyes her hair even if she had worn make-up or not that day. Do you honestly think I wanna get caught up in all that today?" She smiled at me. I knew by the way she was smiling at me that I was in for something good. (At least I thought I was.)

"You know I didn't even think about all that. I just love that big sexy brain of yours."

"Is that the only thing you find sexy about me?" I asked her as I leaned in hoping to get a kiss but instead was founded by another question and Nao's finger pressed up against my lips. Nao scrunched up her face, an attempt to try and look angry . . . that failed of course.

"Not so fast there slick. Does this mean you'll go and meet with her tomorrow?" Her face looked so cute all scrunched up like that. I looked into those beautiful olive green eyes of hers and nodded yes in response to her question. I couldn't help but nod yes to her, I can't help that Nao herself is one of my weaknesses. I opened my mouth and then enclosed my mouth around her finger sucking on it. She smiled at me and said

"Well, well someone's being naughty. Then again I still have to show you what else it is that I find sexy about you don't I?" I nodded again but just before this was going to go somewhere (crushing my hopes) she slowly pulled her finger from my mouth and said

"We don't have time for this though, we need to start getting prepared."

"Prepared? Prepared for what?" I just so stupidly had to ask as I knew the answer to that question already.

"You know for when you go and meet with that girl. You have to be ready you know you have to remember every single detail about her and about what took place on that day exactly. I mean you said it yourself and I quote.

"But im sure she's not stupid she'll ask questions." Nao said trying to imitate me in the best way possible.

"So now you're mocking me huh? Maybe I'll reconsider my answer." I said slyly. I then got up pulling her up with me I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Listen it'll be fine don't worry. Like you said **and I quote**. (Smiles)

"I just love that big sexy brain of yours."

"You don't have to worry one bit. I remember everything that took place that day, but still I have to tell you I feel uneasy about this. She's just an innocent girl in all this. To take advantage of her feels . . . wrong." I knew I was gonna get it from Nao in a second with the face she made at me.

"What's this? You're feeling sympathy for a girl you haven't even met before? What's with you huh? Besides we won't be robbing her will be robbing her daddy."

"Hmm . . . I still don't know? I mean those other people were one thing they had that coming, but this girl . . . I need to seriously think about this." Nao put her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a quick kiss. She then said and reminded me about something I had once told her that I completely forgot about.

"Do you . . . remember when we first met? When you kept chasing after me?"

"Hey! I was not chasing after you– MMPH!" Nao covered my mouth to shut me up. After all what she was trying to tell me was important . . . at the time.

"Just be quite and let me finish. Do you remember what you said to me though, that day you had finally caught up with me? That we should at least try otherwise we won't know what could have been." She took her hand away from my mouth. I couldn't believe she still remembered that after all this time.

"You . . . you still remember what I said to you that day three years ago?"

"Yeah . . . and I'll never forget it as long as I live. It's also the day I fell completely in love with you." I had no words at that moment I couldn't express how I felt just then. For her to remember that was unexpected but I should have known better because like she said it's also the day she fell in love with me."

"All right we **should try**, and maybe you're right if this could be our big score we could finally take that trip around the world we've been planning for the past two months."

"So then we're agreeing? You'll do it?" She was so happy right then and there I couldn't just let her down. After all I did love her too.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do it on one condition though."

"Yes?"

"If things don't seem to be going as we planned, in other words if they find out I'll have to backout ok?"

"One week."

"What? One week?" I couldn't think of what she meant but knowing her she had a plan like always.

"If in one week we don't get what we're after you can backout. Deal?" I smiled and scooped her up into my arms.

"Deal!" With that everything was set . . . or so I thought.

_**Meanwhile on the other side of town . . . **_

"Ms. Viola some more people have shown up, they're seemed to be quiet a few of them outside. What do you suggest we do?"

"Well I have no choice let them come in one at a time just like before."

"Miss if you don't mind me saying, is this delinquent that important for you to find that you have to endure all this trouble."

"Yes very much so! She saved my life after all, and I don't think a delinquent would have done so. Wouldn't you agree Fuumi?"

"Yes Miss' I suppose not, shall I start sending them in now?"

"Yes, please." (Smiles)


	5. The Remembrance

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapters kind of long, in any case im sure you all must know by now that this story is taking place from Natsuki's POV. Now in the first chapter she thinking back to one month ago so this whole story is taken place during that time period, but in the chapter Natsuki thinks back to the time to when and where she met Nao. So bacially its a memory within a memory right now. . .don't worry you'll get it. Anyways enjoy this little (kinda long) flashback. TTFNTata for now!

I laid here on the bed, with Nao watching her sleep. I hadn't even realized we both fell asleep until now when I woke up. I guess all of Nao's nagging at me to be "Prepared" for tomorrow wore us both out. But again theirs isn't any arguing with, once she sets her sights on something she won't let it go. I remember that's one of the things she once told me almost like she had remembered what I told her that day, three years ago when we finally got together. She may be right after all come to think of it maybes I did chase after. Hehehe I still recall that day when I first saw her at that little Café . . .

_**(Flashback three years ago)**_

"_Hey, hey excuse me? Are you ready or do you still need more time?" The waitress had asked me (the second time around) sounding a little short with me. Then again I was taking my time, maybe a little too much time._

"_Oh yes, I'm sorry I'm ready. I'll just have an Iced Tea please."_

"_Really? An Iced Tea? That's it?"_

"_Well, yeah is there a problem?" _

"_No, no problem whatsoever." She sighed and took the menu and walked away. I knew she was upset with me I didn't know why though. But man I couldn't take my eyes off of her, maybe it had something to do with the way she walked, she had such a cute way of walking (and still does) her hips would sway just slightly from side to side._

_She came back with my drink rather quickly putting liquid filled glass down with force on the table. I could tell something was wrong so I made it my business to know just what was bugging her. This was our first official conversation._

"_Uh miss, excuse me is something wrong? You kind of seem agitated." __I said to her as I used my napkin to clean off the table cloth, do to some slight spillage of my drink because of her_ _putting it down with such force._

_Sigh "It's nothing. Now if you don't mind I have customers to attend too." I looked around the café, surprisingly. I was the only one there at the time._

"_Yeah so I see. You're really busy huh?" _

"_Oh really funny wise guy. You think you're so smart don't cha? So what, you some kind of comedian now huh?" She snapped back at me. I only figured she would, seeing as how she had an attitude with me since I walked through the door practically._

"_No, I just happen to notice that theirs aren't any other people here. That's all I meant. You don't need to go bitting my head off you know."_

"_Well maybe if you would stop annoying me then – – _

"_Whoa wait, annoying you? How so?"_

"_You come in here every day, sit in the same seat for like an hour before you even order anything! And when you finally do order it's always the same thing!"_

"_And that's . . . annoying to you?" I said as I crossed my arms and sat more back into my chair._

"_Damn straight! You're more annoying then teenage boys who just reached puberty!" I just laughed even though I knew it would tick her off more then she was. I couldn't help it. She just had this adorable expression on her face._

"_What?! What's so funny?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips._

"_You are." I said as I continued to laugh_

"_Me?" She had this confused look on her face. Probably wondering what I was talking about._

"_Yeah you. You just look so cute when you're mad." _

"_W-what? What did you just say?" She started blushing._

"_Well I was just saying how cute you – – _

"_Yeah I know I heard you! Im not deaf!" She raised her voice at me, but I couldn't help but notice that she was still blushing. Her cheeks had taken on a nice shade of red. She continued on._

"_You know what your problem is? You're just so – – I cut her off._

"_Just so Cool? Adorable? Loveable?" I just couldn't contain myself. She was making it too easy for me to tease her. She smiled at me (the first smile I ever recived from her) and leaned in getting really close to my face. I took that as a good sign but I should have known better. She moved to my ear and whispered to me._

"_No actually I was going to say. . . IRRITATING, INCORRIGIBLE , AND JUST DOWN RIGHT ANNOYING!!" _

"_AAHH!! DAMMIT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR!!"_

"_Hmph, well that's what you get. Now if you'll excuse me I have other things to take care of." She turned and walked away still swaying those hips of hers. (Damn that girl's nuts. My ear keeps ringing ,I hope I don't go deaf.) After a while I payed for my drink and left, but I came back the very next day._

"_Oh no, not you again. What are you doing here?"_

"_Why? Not happy to see me?" I said in a sarcastic tone._

"_No. I'm not. I thought I chased you away after yesterday."_

"_Nope. I don't give up that easily."_

"_Yeah I can see that. You're exhausting you know. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me." I laughed I couldn't believe she just said that._

"_Me stalking you? Well maybe you should consider yourself lucky then." She raised an eyebrow at my statement to her._

"_Why's that? Why should I be lucky to have a stalker?"_

"_Because I bet you never had such an. . .adorable stalker like myself before." She smiled and then started to laugh the first time I had ever heard her laugh. My heart began to race at the thought of me making her laugh like that._

"_I just don't know about you. You're weird that's for sure. But as much fun as this is. . . I have to get back to work ." I smiled at her and said_

"_Well. . .I'll be here." She smiled back at me and said to me in a low tone _

"_I'll keep that in mind." She walked away. I stayed at that Café for the rest of the day, just so I would be able to get a chance to speak with her whenever able. More people came in though so it was getting harder for her to try and get away to talk with me but I just waited, waited all the way till closing time. I was outside, standing near my motorcycle waiting for her to finish closing up. It started drizzling lightly so I figured I'd ask her if she might want a ride home. When she came out of the Café after finishing locking up she walked over too me looking surprised._

"_Hey, what are you still doing here?"_

"_Waiting for you. I figured you could use a ride home, besides it's starting to rain."_

"_Well. . . I'll take my chances walking home." She started to walk away but I grabbed her hand hoping I could change her mind on my offer of giving her a ride home._

"_Hey wait, why don't you just let me take you home?" She looked at me and smiled._

"_I have this rule. . .about riding with strangers who have bikes."_

"_Yeah what's that?"_

"_I don't. So good night." Yep, I just walked right into that one. I should have know she'd pull something like that. She deserves more credit than I gave her._

"_Ok , ok I'll bite given the fact that we still don't know each other well. But come on it starting to rain and it's late so why not just – – _

"_Like I said I'll take my chances walking home." She started walking away again so I did something completely out of character. I ran in front of her blocking the way so she couldn't leave. She looked so angry because of what I had just done._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Look, if you don't want a ride ok ,but how about going on a date with me?"_

"_What?" She looked so shocked by what I had just asked of her._

"_Would you go out with me? Please?" She looked down at the ground she seemed sad when I asked her that._

"_Wh-why would you want. . .to go out with me for?"_

"_Because I like you. I liked you from the first time I saw you, to be honest you're the only reason why I kept coming back here. I mean you did call me on it remember I'm your stalker." I couldn't believe I just said that to her she must think I'm crazy. I heard her start to laugh so I'm guessing I said something right. She looked up she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. _

"_Is that so? Well listen. . . um uh– – _

"_Natsuki. My name's Natsuki Kuga."_

"_Well Kuga my name's Nao. And I would go out with you but, I still don't know you very well."_

"_But you know my name now and I know yours isn't that enough." Her smile turned into a frown. I wonder (even still to this day) why she looked so. . .sad when I asked her out. Maybe I was trying to hard. Still I didn't want to let her go._

"_I'm sorry I can't, I just I can't!" Nao pushed me out of the way and started to run, but I wouldn't let her. I grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back to me I held her in my arms. She gasped at the sudden contact between us as I held her more closely._

"_I know I must be trying my luck here but, I really do like you a lot. So we should at least try otherwise we won't know what could have been. So I'm asking you please, please just go out with me." I realize now it was more than me just liking her. She made me feels things I never felt before. She makes me feel weak in the knees she makes my heart beat so fast and it's hard for me to breath. I think I ,I must've fallen in love with her. Nao muttered to me as she rested her head on my shoulder._

"_You're an idiot Kuga."_

"_I'll take that as a yes then?"_

"_Well how can I possibly say no to someone as stubborn and insistent as you?" I smiled at her and she smiled back. I leaned in kissing her for the first time. I knew it was a risky move but she didn't seem to mind, as we shared out first kiss as it began to rain. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Kuga, Hey Kuga! Get up!" Nao had "woken me" up I didn't know I fell back asleep_._

"Dammit Nao! Did you have to hit me with the pillow?" I asked as rubbed my head.

"Don't be a baby, besides you have to get ready."

"Ready for what – – Ow!" Nao hit me with the pillow again.

"You moron you have to go meet her remember?" I was so confused, or maybe dizzy from all the striking to my head with that pillow.

"That's not till tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow dummy, we slept all night. So come on now get ready." Nao pushed me(more like threw me) out of bed_. _I could already tell it was going to be a long day. (Still rubbing head and now sighing.)


	6. The Meeting

After I had gotten out of the shower, I walked into the bedroom and noticed that on the bed was an outfit that had been placed and picked out for me. Man, when that woman plans something she really plans it thru. (Even if that involves her practically dressing me.) Nao walked into the bedroom, I was still in my towel I hadn't gotten dressed yet so she yelled at me.

"Hey! Get dressed already! Do you know you're wasting time!"

"Ok, ok but listen Nao. This skirt . . . don't you think it's a little I don't know . . . short." Nao had picked out for me a short sleeved rose-colored shirt with a light brown skirt. The skirt in question was actually hers.

"Oh don't worry about you'll look fine."

"Yeah but Nao it's too short for me, I don't want to look like a hooker." (Damn I just stuck my foot in my mouth. I shouldn't have said that knowing that the skirt she wanted me to wear was actually hers.)

"Are you calling me a hooker now?"

"No, no, no! Of course not, I just said I might look like one." I walked closer to her and put my hands on her hips. I looked at her gazing into her eyes and said to her softly

"Besides you look incredibly sexy in that skirt, way more then I could ever look in it." I thought I was saved by that when she had smiled at me but instead found her hand upside my head.

"Hey! You didn't have to hit me you know!"

"Stop wining, just get ready." With that she left the room while I recovered from that blow to my head. I quickly got dressed. I looked myself over in the full-length mirror, I thought to myself I look pretty damn good. (Maybe I should borrow clothes from Nao more often.) I still felt awkward though because of how short this skirt was, so I put on a pair of black shorts underneath and wore my white sneakers.

I walked into the livingroom and Nao walked over and examined me she looked me up and down making sure I looked okay. She looked happy after checking me over twice. I then went over into the kitchen to use the telephone to call this girl so that I could get the address. When I called, it wasn't Shizuru herself but her maid, confirming that I was coming over today but really she was interrogating me trying to see if I was who I said I was. After that she told me the address and I said to her that I would be on my way shortly. I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys and kissed Nao good-bye telling her that I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour. I got down stairs put on my helmet hopped on my bike and raced off. I still felt funny wearing this skirt even with the shorts on underneath but I managed, I'm just not that used to wearing skirts or dresses much. Before I knew it, I was at her house. It felt like it took me a lot longer then it did to get here. (I must've gotten lost along the way somehow.)

I parked my bike out front took off my helmet and carried it in with me but not before I was stopped by these so-called bodyguards. (I could take them down in just a few seconds!) One patted me down and the other informed them over the intercom that I was heading inside. I was getting nervous for some reason, either that or I was feeling guilty that in just a week's time I would be robbing this poor girl blind. Maybe I felt sorry because she was just a teenager I'm not sure, but what I did know is what I had to do Nao made it very clear last night with what she said to me. _(All you have to do is gain her trust, become her friend get to know her and before you know it she'll be spilling the beans . . . in a manner of speaking. Nao are you sure I don't think she's going to be that naive. Don't worry just stick to the plan just pretend to be her friend.) _All I could do is worry, but all I had to do was pretend right? Right!. I walked passed the gate into the front yard my jaw just dropped completely. _(Oh My Gah! Look at the size of this freaking place! It's unbelievable it's so huge! I wish Nao could see this.) _I hadn't noticed that their maid was standing in front of me asking what my name was because I was gawking at the house like an idiot. She tapped me on the shoulder finally snapping me out of my gawking.

"Excuse, excuse me madam?"

"Oh what? Oh hi! I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I'm just stunned at what an amazing house this is. I never seen a house this huge before."

"Well yes it is rather large. I could see why you would be amazed at it's size. Well come now don't dawdle, we shouldn't keep Ms. Viola waiting."

"Ms. Viola? You mean Shizuru right?" Oh man I shouldn't of said that. I know I just so ticked her off. She turned her head around so fast to look at me (with an dirty look I might add) I thought she got whiplash.

"I beg your pardon! How dare you! You will address Miss by her last name, unless she tells you to do otherwise! Is that clear?!"

"Y-yeah crystal, n-no problem. It won't happen again." I was sticking with fear, BY A MAID!

"Excellent now follow me." All I could do was nod. I was afraid to even open up my mouth again, while I was around her that is if I could help it. We walked in and I couldn't believe it the inside looked bigger than it did from the outside. _(Oh man! This place is so cool!!) _I thought secretly to myself still afraid to open my mouth. She lead me into the livingroom and told me to take a seat. I sat in this weird looking old fashioned (puke) green chair near the window. It was set next to this old fashioned oak wood table, it had a nice shine to it though.

"Do you wish for anything to drink? We have Bottled Water, Sparkling Water, an assortment of Sodas, Hot Tea, Iced Tea, Coffee, Iced Coffee or maybe you'd feel more comfortable with an alcoholic beverage perhaps?" I knew she was making a snide remark at me but it's better if I didn't say anything for all I know she would kick me out on my butt before I even had a chance to meet the girl.

"N-no thank you. I'm fine for now."

"Well if you need anything just call for me. My name is Fumi."

"Right I'll keep that in mind. Oh and my name's Natsuki Kuga, by the way." I smiled but she looked me up and down telling me she would go get Shizuru. Fumi then walked away._(_ _I'm sure I heard her say the word "Delinquent" I'm almost positive. I fine that offensive! I'm a thief, not a delinquent!) _I just let it go after a while it took a while for me to finally meet Shizuru I was becoming very impatient with all this waiting. I placed my helmet down finally on the table even though I know Fumi will probably yell at me._ (Damn! It's almost been half an hour already and promised Nao I would be back within an hour! Damn this girl I swear she better have gotten stuck in the bathroom or something! Making me wait all this time! She– – ) _I couldn't finish my thought because just then Fumi walked in to the livingroom.

"This is Ms. Natsuki Kuga madam. She's here to claim that she is the one who saved you." Fumi said snickering slightly. _(Why you little son of a b– – ) _

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kuga_._" I was cut off in mid-thought again by Shizuru herself. She had an unique voice very elegant and she looked so radiant in her long flowing purple dress she had on. She's so beautiful and her eyes, the color of her eyes are stunning I didn't even realize. They're red but not quite I couldn't place the color. At that moment I was beginning to feel something I shouldn't be feeling, but my heart kept racing and I found it hard to breath and think I didn't even know what to say. I walked up to her though and shook her hand, she had really soft delicate hands. I was just so taken by her. . .but I was already taken.

"Ahem!" Fumi cleared her throat snapping me out of my trance. If she hadn't I probably would have said or done something stupid.

"I-it's nice to meet you Shi-uh Ms. Viola." (Whew, that was a close one.)

"It's fine you can call me Shizuru. No need to be all formal now do we?"

"I guess not, then you can just call me Natsuki." I smiled at her and she smile back for some reason I felt that she knew I was the real deal, for the simple reason of how she took a liking to me so quickly.

"Should we get started then Miss?" Damn Fumi! Annoying pain in the ass that she was (and still is) as she cut in between mine and Shizuru's conversation. (Which seemed to be going pretty well.)

"Yes Fumi, I guess we should. . .but if you don't mind I would like to talk to her myself."

"What? But MissI – – Shizuru cut off Fumi which was a shocker too me.

"Please Fumi. It'll be fine. Don't worry." Fumi glanced at me (there's that dirty look again) and looked back at Shizuru and nodded, she turned around to leave but quickly looked back and said to me

"Don't you try anything funny. Or steal anything either for that matter. I have my eye on you." Geez she gives me the creeps damn her. To my surprise though Shizuru had stuck up for me. A complete stranger (back then) had my back.

"Fumi! Please don't insult my guest! It's rude and ill-mannered. It's also embarrassing for me when you do that."

"Yes Miss. Forgive me it won't happen again." Fumi took her leave. (Finally) _(I couldn't help but smile it was just too, much Fumi got scolded by a teenager. Ok, ok she has to listen to Shizuru and obey her but still. . .she a freaking teenager. A teenager scolding an adult.) _I couldn't get over it. (And still can't.)Shizuru turned to me and said.

"I'm so sorry about that. I apologize, I have no idea what she was thinking." I smiled and simply said

"I know what she was thinking. She was just thinking of making sure she didn't leave you alone with a delinquent." She smiled and then laughed, the expression she had on her face was priceless (also very cute) but when she laughed it sounded so wonderful to listen too. _(Ah! Come on Natsuki what's gotten into you just concentrate . All I have to do is pretend to be her friend and gain her trust.) _But before long, it had become more than just pretend for me.


	7. The Meeting Pt2

She stopped laughing but I could hear her laugh like that forever. (_Man what am' I thinking? She's . . . I just have to follow thru with this plan.) _Shizuru looked at me smiling and said to me

"You're really funny Natsuki. I rather like your sense of humor. It's . . . refreshing. I don't get out much you see so it's been a while since I had a good laugh like that."

"Well I'm glad I could be at service!" I felt happy about that, but I'm getting ahead of myself I mean she hasn't even questioned me yet about that day. It made me wonder if and when she was gonna spring that on me.

"Natsuki, would you like a tour of the house?" She asked so suddenly I didn't know if I should say yes or no, truth is I couldn't say no I need to know this place inside and out. _(Too bad she wasn't giving out maps I soon came to realize this house was like a freaking maze given it's large stature.) _

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah of course I would love a tour." Why was she so trusting of me? She doesn't even know me that well. It just bugged me so I had to ask finally.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry but I just gotta know. Why are you so trusting of me and willing to show me around? I mean you don't even know me we just met like ten minutes ago. Without any hesitation at all she said

"That's because you saved me and I . . . just feel comfortable around you Natsuki."

"B-but h-how do you even know if I'm re-really the person who saved your life?" Why can't I talk correctly? I must sound like a moron to her.

"Well for one your Motorcycle and that helmet your holding are dead give away's. Also the fact that I remember those eyes of yours. Those deep green beautiful shining eyes." My heart started to beat fast again and I could feel my cheeks starting to burn.

"Oh Natsuki are you all right? Your face is all red!" Shizuru sounded concerned for me.

"Um, um I'm fine really it's no big – – Shizuru cut me off by putting her hand to my forehead, checking my temperature I guess. Then she moved closer to me and rested her forehead against mine. _(This close I could smell the perfume she's wearing . . . it smells really nice.) _She moved back after a minute or so.

"You don't seem to have a fever but are you sure you feel all right?"

"I'm just fine Shizuru no worries." _(No "worries" what the hell was I thinking when I said that.)_

"Oh! Shizuru, so back to how you know I'm me. . . I guess that's how you would phrase it right?" She smiled and giggled slightly. I couldn't help but look into those enchanting eyes of hers. I felt drawn to her whenever I looked into her eyes. _(I wonder if she had this effect on everyone?)_

"Well I already told you, because of your Motorcycle and – –

"Yeah, yeah I know that just it seems weird, that you remember all that even though you were in a state of shock"

"True but that doesn't mean I wasn't aware of what was going on around me." With that said I soon figured this was going to be harder than I thought. Shizuru was very sharp, very intelligent and mature for her age. She was no dummy I'm guessing she even knows how to play stupid when the time comes for it. We're not dealing with some snotty rich punk kid here. We're dealing with someone extremely difficult to even try and manipulate. While I was lost in my own head for a second Shizuru had put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you all right Natsuki?"

"Oh yeah! Just fine no. . . problems here." _(Almost said "worries" again.)_

"Oh! Natsuki! Before I forget there's a matter of your reward, it's the whole reason why I was looking for you to properly thank you and reward you." She's way too nice thought for her own good, but that was the only problem I could find out with her but then again . . . being nice to people wasn't a problem it was a great thing. I didn't know (or even ask to this day) what she wanted to give me as a rewardI had to turn her down. Bad enough both me and Nao were going to steal from this girl. I couldn't very well take something from her I didn't feel right about taking.

"No Shizuru you don't have to do that. Please seeing you save and sound is reward enough for me. Just knowing you're okay that's enough." I said smiling at her I felt even proud of myself then but I'm sure Nao would have disapproved.

"Natsuki . . . " Shizuru was stunned that I turned her offer down.

"It's cool really. I couldn't ask for anything more." I winked at her giving her the it's "okay I don't want anything from you" look.

After that she agreed and started taking me around the house. Upstairs, Downstairs, Backyard, Front yard, the (enormous) Pool, Library, Kitchen, Dinning room, Game room (my favorite place!), the Yacht, Tennis court, Stable, Maids and Butlers rooms, her father's Study, Ballroom, Gym (I could totally work out here), and finally her room. Like I said need a damn map for this place one wrong turn down the corridor and you could get lost . . . forever. Luckily I have a photographic memory. (Smiles.) When we got closer to her room, I was able to hear music playing.

We went into her room, I couldn't believe it either her room was the size of my whole apartment. . .literarily. So I was checking out her room and happen to stumble upon the source of where the music was coming from. She told me she likes this song a lot. She didn't realize she forgot to switch off her stereo, so I walked over passed her bed to the cabinet that was by the window where the stereo was set up so that I could get a better listen to that song.

_(I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now)

I couldn't get over how nice this song sounded, I ask Shizuru if she didn't mind me listening to her music player. She said no and that I could even switch the song if I wanted to. What was playing was a music disc of some different songs she loves to just listen to. I continued listening to the song before switching to the next one.

_(Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along )

I finished listening to the song and switched to the next one.

_(Lying here with you  
Listening to the rainSmiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_)  
_(These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more)  
_  
_(I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me)_  
_(I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more )  
_

(These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more)

"Oh man Shizuru I'm so sorry! I'm here listening to these songs and I'm wasting your time aren't I?"

"Natsuki you're funny. It's fine really do whatever you like. I don't mind." _(Do whatever I like huh? Like rob you blind?) _I hated this though she was so very kind and generous and in the end I would be taking advantage of her. After my listen to the two songs I went back downstairs with Shizuru to the livingroom, but I had the distinct feeling that Fumi was watching us the entire time since my tour began. I swear I felt her eyes on me just the thought made my skin crawl. (Oh, Eyes On Me. That's another good song.)

We reached the living room and Shizuru called for Fumi to get us some drinks, she had Jasmin Mint Tea while I had a simple Iced Tea. We sat there in those (puke) green chairs just talking about anything and everything really. She asked me about my bike, I told her it's a Ducati 990 and that I had it for eight years now, she figured I was seventeen since I had the bike. She also me asked about my parents I told her I don't keep in touch with them. Shizuru apologized to me for prying but I told it was okay that stuff doesn't matter to me right now it's in the past. Then I asked her about her parents, she said she rarely gets to she her father since he's so busy all the time, and that her mother passed away since she was about twelve years old. I felt sad for her and told her I was sorry for her lost, but she said it was okay because her mother is always with her. That's when she showed me this golden locket she had around her neck, it was the last thing her mother gave her before she passed. We just talked for hours on end learning more and more things about each other but, just when I was really starting to enjoy myself Shizuru asked me a question I was hoping to avoid.

"So are you in a relationship with anyone Natsuki?" When she asked that I was just taking a sip of my Iced Tea I choked on my drink because she had caught me off guard with that question.

"Wh-what would make you ask that? And what kind of relationship is it that your referring to?"

"Well are you involved with someone is what I'm asking. Sorry if I wasn't clear. But are you involved with someone?"

"Yes. I 'am." I figured I just be honest with her that's all I could do. I mean it's not like it mattered.

"Oh, so what's this person like?"

"Well that's interesting." I said catching on to her, I knew exactly where she was going with this.

"What is?"

"You said this person. Just saying the word person could mean anyone. So just what is it you're trying to ask?" For that one moment in that moment me and Shizuru had a bit of a stand off (or a stare off I'm not sure) I got a little annoyed about that. Talking about family is one thing but this was just a little too personal. _(For me it was anyway.)_

"I'm sorry forget it I didn't mean to pry."

"Didn't you?" Shizuru and I continued to have a stare off until Fumi walked in to announce that dinner has been served.

"Wait what time is it?"

"Eight 'o clock." Fumi has said smiling. She knew the only reason I would ask was because I had to leave. I got the feeling she wanted me to hurry and go.


	8. The Layout

Author's Note's: In the last chapter I mentioned the songs used in the chapter but one, and it's Eyes On Me by Faye Wong from the Final Fantasy VIII(8) video game. The reason for the songs were to express how and what Natsuki was feeling at that point. I had to place them in the last chapter somewhere even if it didn't turn out how I planned. Anyway's I hope this explains things. Thank you.

**_WARNING: RATING HAD BEEN CHANGED FROM T-TEEN TO M-MATURE 17+. READER DISCRITION IS ADVISED._**

Author's Notes-P.S. Just so that everyone is clear also if no one figured letting you all know now that Natsuki is older than Shizuru. Ages-Natsuki, 26 Nao, 24 Shizuru, 19

* * *

I just couldn't believe it, but it was getting so late already. I mean I was enjoying my time with Shizuru just talking to her so that I could get to know her, but I promised Nao I would be back like in an hour . . . and that was FIVE HOURS AGO! I started to freak out for a second, then realized I have nothing to worry about, and that Nao would understand why I got back later then I originally said I would.

"Natsuki, do you have to leave?" Shizuru asked

"Yeah unfortunately I do, and I'm sorry." I said as I put down my drink down and picked up my helmet off the table. I also apologized for acting like an idiot today, I mean I was acting like a kid in a candy store. I made it seem like I never since any of that stuff in my life. (Well expect in magazines or televison.) She said not to worry about that at all. She was just happy spending time with me and getting to know me.

"Natsuki will you come back to visit?" She asked as she walked me to the door.

"Yes. I will." I had to say yes anyway. I still need to figure out this place. If I come back a few more times, we should be set knowing the best way possible to get in and out fast. She walked me to my bike and thanked me again, I told her not to sweat it. Shizuru waved goodbye to me as I raced off on my motorcycle. I came to a stop light and had time to think about today, I just felt very conflicted. I couldn't put my finger on what about though. _(Damn I acted like a fool in front of her, acting like a kid but I had fun. Hey maybe next time I could play in that game room. It had a lot of arcade games in there. Damn that song just popped into my head. That song though, that song I heard . . . it reminds me of her but why? I . . . no, no of course not she's just a kid herself. Besides I shouldn't even be thinking like that I have Nao . . . I love her. So then why_ _is my heart still racing? There's no way I'm falling for her . . . am 'I? Nah. It's just probably because I still feel guilty about this whole thing, maybe Nao's right I must feel sympathy toward that girl.)_

"Hey Move IT!" Some stupid moron was yelling behind me cause the light had turned green I didn't notice it though.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Jag Off!" I yelled back to the guy sitting in his car behind me and sped off. I finally got home I knew it must have been close to eight thirty by now, man this bites I hope she's not mad. I parked my bike in the garage and headed upstairs. I got to the door took out my keys and unlocked it closing the door softly behind me. I then took off my helmet and placed it on the kitchen table, I walked into the living room and took a load off on the couch. I quickly got up again though and went over to the bookcase and got one of my notebooks ripping out a sheet of paper. I placed my notebook back in the bookcase and went to sit back down, got a pen and started to draw out a map of Shizuru's home. Just as I had finish, I heard Nao coming. (She was trying to sneak up on me but it didn't work.) I had tilted my head back on the couch and shut my eyes. She leaned in giving me a kiss. I sighed. I was so exhausted. I handed her the sheet of paper.

"What's this?" She asked taking the sheet from my hand.

"A map of the house . . . sort of. I had to draw it out. It's not exact but close enough. There's a front entrance but it's guarded by some bodies for hire and a gate, won't be able to pass by there you know. Also the back entrance isn't heavily guarded which is strange seeing as how they have a yacht." Nao interrupted me.

"Wait, a yacht?" Her voice had a hint of excitement.

"Yep, they own forty acres of land, the yacht is situated in the water that opens up into the bay area. Not only the house itself is like a maze it's very easy to get lost if you don't know your way around. There are at least thirty-seven rooms if not more I still have sixteen to look at."

"So you only got to see twenty-one rooms? Did the rooms you saw have anything of value?"

I nodded. "Yes and yes. Every room in that house has something very valuable practically just laying around. I still don't know the switch up time between those guards and when they get off duty, that's one thing I'm working on. The other is how to enter that house without raising any red flags. The only way I see it, is to try and come thru the side entrances or try and get to the balcony." Nao was so centered on that sheet of paper with the house plans I drew I was surprised she even kept up with what I was saying.

"What balcony? The one here where this path is curved, in the backyard?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I was able to check it out it's not that high, after one of us climbs up there will enter into one of the bedrooms but I'm not sure which one." There it was again that high pitch squeal. I knew I must have done a really good job to hear that. At least Nao was happy about all this I still wasn't, but you couldn't have known by the way I was just describing the layout of the house plans to her. How to enter, where to enter I'm just a common criminal.

"We would probably have to try and sneak in at night . . . but we may need a distraction. I wonder how we could pull that off?" Nao put her hands on my shoulders and started to rub them. (Man that feels great. I could use a good rub down.) She bent down slightly and whispered into my ear.

"You need to relax. You're so tense. Why don't I give you a full body massage?" I much as I wanted it I didn't feel up to it at this point, I killed the mood or at least I was trying too.

"You know Nao. I still feel undecided about this whole situation."

"Come on Kuga, listen I know you feel bad for her or whatever but like I said will be taking from her daddy not her."

"But you don't understand Nao. Taking from her father is the same as taking from her. I mean this is different." Nao stopped rubbing shoulders and removed her hands. I still had my eyes closed all this time so I couldn't see her angry face. (Too bad I'm sure she looked cute.)

"How is this situation different from any of the ones before? They're all the same Kuga. Rich spoiled, selfish – –

"But she not like that! She's Kind, Generous, Caring, something those people weren't! She's different!" Was I just defending Shizuru to Nao? Did I really just do that? Yeah I did I know I did.

"You know I only told you to **pretend to be her friend**, not actually become her friend." I could hear the frustration in her voice I knew she was mad at me but . . . I didn't care. I still had my head tilted back on the couch with my eyes closed I though I heard her walk away. Next thing I knew she just sat (more liked jumped) right on top of me. That kind of hurt so I lifted my head up and opened my eyes. I, I wanted to say something to her but couldn't I was at a loss of words or rather I couldn't speak because she had pressed her lips against mine. I broke our kiss.

"Nao I'm not in the mood."

"Yes . . . you are. You're always in the mood" She said in a seductive way. And she was right.

She began to kiss me again so I kissed her back. I opened my mouth wider and she did the same, I brushed my tongue against hers she moaned as our tongues touched and twirled around. I put my hands at her sides slowly moving upward. I moved my hands to her back reaching for her bra. I unclasped the hooks and broke our kiss to take it off. After I removed her bra she went back to kissing me again more forcefully while I left one hand on her back and used that other to massage her right breast. Nao started to moan and grind up against me I could tell she was enjoying it. I then squeezed and pitched her already erect nipple, she broke out kiss yelling out softly at the sensation. I moved my mouth to the middle of her chest kissing down the pathway in-between her breast. I kissed her softly around her left breast then licking my way up to her nipple, I circled and sucked on it for a while adding more suction as I continued, she cried out sweetly as she put her arms around my shoulders pulling me closer to her chest. I moved to the right breast now getting the same reaction sucking and licking around the hard nub. I traced around the tip for while and licked my way back up finding myself at her neck where I sucked and gently nibbled at her sensitive neck. Nao cried out in pleasure and tossed her head back. I halted for a second and moved my head up to kiss her again. After a few minutes of tongue dueling with her we broke apart gasping for air, Nao moved her face closer to mine and rested her forehead against mine.

"Please . . . please . . . don't stop. Touch me, touch me some more." Nao sounded like she was begging me at this point. It felt good to be in control at this moment. I held her tightly as I got up from the couch, she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Somehow we made it to the bedroom without falling I softly placed her on the bed. I moved on top of her and started placing kisses ever where I could. I kissed her just under her chin and down her neck moving slowly down her body, kissed my way to her stomach and started to lick around her naval. I heard her gasp while I was licking her there. I moved my hands up her legs inching my way up to her underwear, and I pulled her underwear down taking my time getting them off. I moved myself between her legs finally tasting her there licking and teasing her with my tongue before I finally pushed my tongue inside of her. I thrust my tongue in and out of her over and over again. Nao was screaming out in sheer pleasure. I felt her hands on the back of my head as I continued to lick her there. I reached up with my hands and kneaded both of her breasts, I moved my tongue from its original place to suck on her clit. I moved one hand down and slipped a finger into her slit pushing deep inside of her, I pumped my finger in and out a few times as Nao screamed uncontrollable. I slipped in another finger while putting some more pressure sucking harder on her clit and massaging her right breast

I removed my fingers licking them clean of her juices. After a few moments I shoved my tongue back inside of her. I felt as her muscles began to tighten around my tongue that she was nearing her end, she tightened her grip on the back of my head. She let out a few short-hard breaths as she climaxed, her juices flooded into my mouth, and I gladly lapped them up. As I did so Nao made spasm-like movements as she moved her hands from my head now gripping onto the bed sheet, she started to regain her steady breathing. I licked my way back up her body all the way to her lips where I slipped my tongue in between her lips into her mouth letting her taste herself. Even though I was doing all of this with Nao, my mind was still focused on Shizuru. . .And I hated myself for it.


	9. The Outing

Author's Notes: YEAH!! Next Chapter! (I'm the writer and I'm so excited myself.) Anyway's enjoy and just to be fair there's NatNao for the NatNao fans and a little ShizNat for the ShizNat fans. Just giving you the heads up it's getting intresting.

* * *

I laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling, replaying over what happened in my mind last night. I still can't get over the fact that whole time I-I was thinking about her . . . instead of focusing on Nao. I fell like I betrayed her in some strange way. I turned over to face Nao but looking at her made my heart ache. I put my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me, I just didn't want to let her go because I felt if I did, I would lose her right then and there. She slowly opened her eyes and awoke with a smile on her face, then leaned in giving me a kiss.

"Good morning. Did you sleep at all?" She softly asked me

"No, I couldn't really." I said as I turned my head looking away from her.

"Well I'm not surprised after last night. That was really amazing."

"It just felt like it was a while since we last did it." Nao placed her hand on the side of my face cupping my cheek making me turn to her. I could see in her eyes that she could tell there was something bothering me.

"Hey you know what we haven't done in a while?"

"What?"

"We haven't gone out." I was a little confused by what she said. I didn't get where she was going with that. So I asked.

"What do you mean exactly Nao?" She smiled at me and bluntly said

"That you and I haven't been out in a very long time. We're always home most of the time, lets go out today and do something fun." I was taken aback by that, very surprised really. Nao wanted to do something . . . fun? I didn't question it I just decide to go along with the idea. I got up and took a shower and so did Nao. (Along with me) After we got out of the shower we both got dressed. Nao was wearing her tight white jeans with a striped blue and white T-shirt and white sneakers. I had put on my black T-shirt a dark blue pair of jeans and put on a pair of black and blue sneakers to match. So after we got dressed we headed out.

Wherever Nao had planned for us to go that day was within walking distance, and didn't take long to get to wherever it was we were going to . . . which was to the movies. She said there was this new horror movie out, and really wanted to see it but didn't want to go by herself which was a lie (She just wanted to get me out of the house) because she loves horror movies, she'd watch em' 24/7 if she could . . . well she could actually come to think of it she just chooses not too. When we got there, I paid for the tickets and asked her if she wanted anything from the concession stand, she said no she only wanted to hurry and get a good seat.

Nao pulled me by my arm all the way up to the back row saying that we could get a better view of the screen if we sat all the way back here.

The movie had started not too long after but we kinda weren't paying attention seeing as how we kept making out. Kind of wired though to be making out while (trying) to watch a horror movie. I just think maybe it was a turn on for her in a strange way. After the movie was over Nao, suggested we get something to this place called Linden Baum. She said she knew of this little eatery place a few blocks from the movie theater. When we got there, we decided to sit at a table outside of the place seeing as how it was such a nice day, not too hot but not too windy either perfect weather to sit outside really. The waiter came over rather quickly and asked if we wanted anything to eat or drink. I wasn't hungry and neither was Nao so she just got a Strawberry Milkshake while I just got a cup of Coffee. He said he would bring them right out but not before telling us don't hesitate to ask if there was anything else we wanted, and then he winked at Nao as he walked away. I didn't see any reason for me to go and get mad or overjealous of some stupid jag off. He came back with our drinks after a while and asked again if we needed anything else. We both said no and he walked away (finally) giving Nao and I some privacy.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Nao asked before slurping up some of her milkshake. I smiled. (She's so cute.)

"Well you tell me . . . I was too busy to even know what was going on." Nao laughed knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Same here. We could always go back another time and **try **to actually watch it." I nodded my head in agreement. I took a sip of my coffee before asking Nao what made her want to come out today. She said the same thing again just to get out and have some fun, but I didn't believe she was telling the whole truth. (I figured out that she would tell me later if not now.) She pushed out her seat and got up telling me she would be back, that she had to go to the bathroom. I told her to go ahead. I'm not going anywhere. (That felt like a lie then when I told her that.)

Although I was having fun just hanging out with her I felt . . . like something was missing and I couldn't put my finger on it. I moved my hand and accidently knocked off the fork that was on the place setting onto the ground. I bent down to pick it up. As I bent down, I heard someone call out my name.

"Natsuki . . . ?" The sound of someone saying my name startled me and I ended up hitting my head against the edge of the table. It kind of hurt but I got up (rubbing my head) and looked to see who it was.

"Natsuki it is you! I thought so, but . . . are you okay?" To my surprise it was none other than Shizuru. I wondered what she would be doing at a place like this. (Was it just a coincidence or was it something else, that was leading us to meet here like this?)

"Oh hey Shizuru! Yeah I'm fine just a little bump." She moved closer to me and placed her hand on my head right where I had been rubbing it. She gently places her hand on my head lightly rubbing the spot. My heart started to race again and I found it hard to breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked with such concern in her voice. I stepped back though.

"Y-yeah. I-I'll be fine. But Shizuru? What are you doing here?"

"Well I'll be meeting my father here. He's just getting back from another business trip and told me to meet him here. I guess it's because this is the closest place from the airport to get too." She smiled while she was telling me this, she must've been so glad to get a chance to see her dad.

"Well that's good. I happy for you."

"Natsuki?"

"Yes Shizuru?"

"Would you, would you meet my father when he gets here?"

"Wh-what?"

"Please it would mean a lot, he just told me last night when he called that he wanted to meet the person who saved me as well." I was just so shocked I didn't even know what to say or do. Should I say yes? Should I decline? I had no idea.

_**(Flashback Last night Shizuru's house)**_

"_Miss your father's on the phone."_

"_Okay thank you, Fumi." Shizuru picked up the phone in her room._

"_Hello."_

"_Hey honey. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine dad."_

"_That's great. I called to tell you that I'll be coming back in tomorrow and wanted to spend some time with you before I had to leave again."_

"_Sure, I would like that very much. Where would you like me to meet you?"_

"_Well there's this little place a café, it's near the airport it's called Linden Baum." Shizuru smiled to herself she couldn't wait to see her father._

"_Sure, I'll see you there." _

"_Oh, and one more thing_ _Shizuru."_

"_Yes father?"_

"_That young woman . . . I would like to meet her thank her_ _myself for saving you."_

"_Well when I see her I'll let her know."_

"_That'll be fine dear, well I have to go now so I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_All right, bye daddy."_

"_Good bye sweetheart."_

_**(End of flashback to Last night at Shizuru's house)**_

I still didn't know what to do or say at that point to be honest . . . I was freaking out. To meet her father would be a very big deal. Just then Nao had come back. She locked her eyes onto Shizuru right away, then turned and glared at me. (Uh-oh this wasn't going to be good. Why me? Why do these things have to happen to me?)


	10. The Way Things Are

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm so happy you guys are enjoyiny my story here, (I'm excited about it myself) and thanks for all those poistive feed backs and comments about my fast updating, I don't wanna leave you guys hangin' after all. But sadly I must say I won't be making an update . . .  
anytime soon. :-o . . . . Nah just playin' Hahah sorry, sorry didn't mean to make you mad, (please don't hate me) but I will be gone 4 about 2 days or so, so just sit tight till I get back to writing when I can. I leave you now with this chapter enjoy! ;-D

* * *

Nao walked over to me and threw her arms over my shoulders. I was so embarrassed. I was just hoping Shizuru wasn't going to catch onto whom Nao was to me. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Who's your friend Kuga?"

"Well-well you see she's-uh, well this is– –

"Hello. My name is Shizuru Fujino. It's nice to meet you." I'm so glad Shizuru jumped in there. I was just a babbling fool. I couldn't even get a word out let alone a sentence. I felt Nao tighten her arms around me, which was now around my neck. (I can't suffocate to dead! I can't go yet, not like this!)

"So you're Fujino huh? I heard a lot about you from this one here."

"Oh! All good I hope?" Shizuru just smiled, she always seemed happy . . . which made me happy as well. (Dammit Nao loosen your GRIP!! . . .I . .c-can't . . . b-breath)

"Yes it's all good of course. I can understand now why she took quite a liking to you." Nao said finally letting go of me (and letting me breath . . . wait was-was Nao jealous?) I intervened into their conversation.

"Hey cut it out! What are you saying?" I felt my face burn up I knew I was probably blushing because of what Nao had just said. When I looked at Shizuru I notice she was blushing too.

"What! I didn't say anything wrong! Did I?" Nao just stared at me, looking at me with those olive green eyes of her. I felt a chill go up and down my spine just then.

"Um, excuse me? But what is your name?" Shizuru asked Nao politely as possible.

"My name? Well my name is . . . Juliet Kruger. I'm Natsuki's sister." My jaw drop so far down I thought it was going to fall off. (I swear my jaw touched the ground.)

"You, two . . . are sisters?"

"Yeah we sure are!" Nao sounded way too excited about that. I wonder what she was up too?

"Oh I see, but . . . your last names . . . aren't the same." I knew I knew it! Shizuru knows now what!? What should I do I'm going nuts over here?!

"Well you see we had . . . different fathers. Were actually half sisters but were so **close**, it almost like we're real sisters." Nao said as she put her arm around my neck . . . again.

"Oh that's good then. You two must get along well."

"Oh yes, very well. We know each other inside and out." Nao said to Shizuru smirking. I had to do something before this when any further.

"S-so um Shizuru when's your dad gonna get here? I'm just can't want to him." Shizuru's expression change. She looked sad.

"Well, maybe it's not such a good idea. You're here with your sister so– –

"It's no problem at all. I was actually just leaving." What was Nao up too? She's acting way to sevilla . . . for her own good.

"Y-you are? But why?" Nao wickedly smiled at me and I got that chill again going up and down my spine.

"Just don't worry, I have some business to take care of that's all! I'll be back home later. Shizuru, look after my big sis here would you. She's a trouble maker."

"Heheh, I think the real trouble maker is you . . . sis." I said while gritting my teeth.

"Is that so, well now I think I'm going to have to get you back for that little comment later, Kuga. But this was fun, we have to do this again sometime. (Yeah I bet you do.) Anyway's I'm off. Catch you later!"Nao gave me a kiss on the cheek and the waved good bye to Shizuru and me.

"Well. Your sister is quite . . . interesting." Shizuru said while she watched Nao walk away. I sighed. The worst was over. (For now.)

"Trust me. Interesting isn't the word to describe her." I sighed again and I heard Shizuru laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You, your face is all red! Were you embarrassed about sister?"

"I-I guess . . . you can say that." (My heart was pounding so fast I just didn't know how much more I could take. But the thing that worried me was where Nao went off too. I know she's was up too no good with how she just ran off like that. I should maybe go after her . . . but I don't want to leave Shizuru alone either, aw man what to do? Maybe I should go after her. This is Nao after all she may end up doing something . . . I'll regret.) I was snapped out of my thoughts when Shizuru placed her soft, warm, delicate hand on my bare forearm.

"Natsuki? You all right?"

"O-oh yeah j-just fine. Really I'm fine. (Lying my ass off)

"Are you sure? You look worried about something?" I still can't get over how Shizuru is . . . so caring.

"No Shizuru I'm fine really."

"You know Natsuki if there's some– –

"Shizuru really I'm fine, if something were wrong I'd tell you." (Yeah right, I'm such a liar!)

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"You know your not a very good liar." (Dammit, she really does catch on quick.) I smiled at her and took her hand in mine and reassured her that everything was okay that she didn't have to worry so much. She nodded, but I could tell just by looking at her that she was still worried . . . about me. But what I was worried about was Nao, and what she was up too. I hadn't even realized until I looked down that I was still holding Shizuru's hand.

"U-um I-I'm sorry I didn't– –

"It's okay Natsuki. I don't mind you holding my hand." Her face lit up when she said that. And my heart just kept beating faster.

"Natsuki your face is all red again!" (Dammit! What the hell?!)

"D-don't worry about that. Hey, shouldn't we get inside and wait for your father?"

"Oh! You're right. We should head in now. There suppose to be a table reserved for us." (Us? Wait back up, this was stupid. I shouldn't be like that. It's crazy.)

We made our way into the Café where Shizuru asked the hostess if there was a table reserved for a Mr. Viola. The hostess checked and led us to the table. The table was set by a window (perfect I like sitting near the window) the table cloth had a nice color it was ruby red . . . just like Shizuru's eyes. We sat down and started to talk, but just before out conversation went anywhere some guy came running up to us. (He looked familiar)

"Ah! Shizuru there you are! I'm so glad I found you! Look, Shizuru I – –

"Don't! Please just don't." I picked up on the fact Shizuru didn't want to have anything to do with this guy and to be just left alone.

"Hey Shizuru this guy bothering you?" Shizuru was looking down at the table. She didn't answer me.

"Shizuru?" That guy spoke up again. (Why does he look so . . . No?! It can't be! No way!)

"Shizuru please your father asked me to come, but I came for you to beg for your forgiveness please! I-I Love You Shizuru!" (W-WHAT!?)

"Shizuru p-please forgive me, what would your father say?"

"I don't care what he would say! I hate you!" I never heard Shizuru so angry and upset before. I wanted to knock that guy out, man I would bash him around till the Next Year!

"Shizuru I know you love me! We-were engaged for goodness sake!" (WHAT?! THEY'RE WHAT?! HER WI-WITH HIM?!) Okay it's official. My jaw is completely dislocated now.


	11. The Confrontation

(N-no way this can't be! Shizuru's – she's . . . engaged?! But it's not my business right? I shouldn't care. I mean I didn't know her until just a few days ago . . . so she must've been engaged to this moron for a while. Shizuru why this guy though? Th- this moron almost killed you!! Ok first things first, I need to find out what this guys deal is . . . after I put my jaw back into place.) Again this guy started begging for Shizuru to forgive him, that's when I lost it when he reached out for her hand.

"Okay! That's enough! Why don't you just leave?!" I slammed my hands down on the table and got up facing this guy.

"Natsuki . . ."

"Shizuru doesn't what you here can't you see that?! You have some nerve, you know that? You almost killed her!" I swear I was just five seconds from killing him myself.

"Excuse me? I have nerve, and what about you? Shouting like that in a public place, your manners leave something to be desired."

"Why, you stupid son of a bi– –

"Natsuki, please! Don't make things worst." Shizuru . . . you're not actually defending this guy are you? For some reason just then I felt a pain in . . . my chest.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry . . . but just please don't make a scene." She looked so upset . . . did I upset her?

"Shizuru, listen you can't be serious though, this guy's a maniac he– –

"I do have a name you know." I turned to look at this guy. He had this smug look on his face that I just wanted to rip off! (Oh great Natsuki, now your starting to sound like a psycho.) I just ignored him and continued to talk to Shizuru.

Shizuru I don't understand why him? Why this guy?"

". . . ."

"Shizuru?"

"It's because . . . this is what my father wishes." Shizuru said softly with her head toward the window, it almost felt like she didn't want to look at me for some reason.

"He feels that I should be with someone who will be there for me . . . who will protect me and provide for me. He just wants to be sure I'll have someone after he's gone. He doesn't want me to be alone." She finally turned back to me, looking at me with those piercing red eyes of hers. But that's when I noticed . . . that her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Shizuru I don't understand?" I asked Shizuru but then that stupid guy opened up his mouth.

"What's not to understand she just told you – –

"Listen you, I'm talking to Shizuru all right? So Just Shut The Hell Up! And back off, got it?!" He had this twisted look on his face when I yelled at him but I just decide to ignore it as well.

"Natsuki, I don't expect you to understand this but – –

"That's not what talking about, what I mean is . . . what about you Shizuru?"

"What?" I placed my hand on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Is this what you want, do you really want to marry this guy? I know you said that this is what you father wishes, and you don't want to go against his wishes but . . . what do you wish for?" She didn't say anything or maybe she didn't know what she wanted right then and there.

"Listen Shizuru. You're old enough to make your own decision. That's why . . . that's why maybe you should – –

"Did you not hear what she just said? **This is her father's wish not hers**." (Damn, this bastard! He's getting on my last nerve!)

"Hey! I'm talking to Shizuru here! Is your name Shizuru? No, it's not! So just back the hell off!!"

"How dare you! Do you even know who I'am?"

"Yeah I do! You're that jackass who almost got her killed! Riku Kaguchi!

"IT'S REITO KANZAKI!!" I glared at him, but I really wanted to knock his lights out!

"A jackass by any other name is still a jackass!" At that point we had a stare off, but what he said next caught me off guard.

"What's your problem huh? Why are you so **protective** of her? Who are you anyway?" He asked as he got up a little closer to me.

"You don't need to know who I am! And the only problem I have is you. You almost killed her!" He raised an eyebrow.

"But, why are you so protective of her?" I stood there frozen. (Why was I so protective of Shizuru? I mean I only know her a couple of days . . . it's not like we're BFF's or anything. I hardly know her that well so why would I be so . . . No it's dumb that can't be the reason right?)

As I continued the think, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"What? No answer, just as I thought. You have a big mouth but you can't back it up!" He started laughing at me . . . **AND IT REALLY JUST TICKED ME OFF!!**

"Reito, please stop. Natsuki is the one who saved me. I owe her my life." Reito looked at Shizuru and that back at me.

"This person did? You've got to be kidding me! There's no possible way someone like her could save someone like you." He said laughing still.

"What's that suppose ta mean Dil Weed?" I said as I clenched my fists, getting ready to knock him out if need be.

"Well, I mean just look at you. I find it hard to believe Shizuru would even associate with filth like you."

"Reito! How dare you – – I cut off Shizuru I didn't want her to waste her breath on this guy.

"Just hold on a sec their pal. Are you saying that I'm not worthy of Shizuru's time?" He nodded.

"Yes. You look like you couldn't even hold you own in a fight. How could you even think you'd be able to protect her?" I clenched my fists so tight that my nails dug into the palms of my hands.

"Well, why don't we go outside! I'll show you just how much of a fight I can put up!" He glared at me he took a step back.

"Is that a threat?" I smirked and said.

"No . . . it's a **warning!**" Just then I heard someone else walking up to us.

"Hey, hey! Now what's going on here?"

"Father!" Shizuru sounded happy (and relived) to see her dad. It was probably a good thing he showed up when he did. Otherwise, things could have turned out from very badly to . . . really, really worst. (Man, I should really learn how to control my anger more.)

Shizuru got up from her seat and went over to her father giving him a big hug. At least she was happy. It was a good thing after what she had to endure with me and Reito's bickering. (More like boxing match or at least would have turned out that way.)

"Father. I'm so glad you finally showed up! I couldn't wait for you to meet Natsuki. She's a very kind and caring person. She was willing risk her own life for mine after all." Shizuru made it sound like I was a saint, honestly she didn't have to make it sound like . . . I wasn't a hero or anything. Now I understand thought. I figured she was playing referee, trying to distract her father from what had just been going on . . . Reito and me too apparently. (Shizuru is good at making things considerably, way in her favor. I get the feeling there's more to this girl then I could ever possibly know.)


	12. The Silent But Deadly Approach

Author's Note's: Just a little bit more of Natsuki vs. Reito. In case you guys were wondering. Enjoy!XD

* * *

"Natsuki this is my father, Sergay," Shizuru said to me as she introduced us. I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir. I'm Natsuki Kuga." I didn't know what else to say to the guy, I mean I was so embarrassed by the way I had just been acting.

"Well it is quite a pleasure to finally meet the woman who saved my daughter. I owe you my sincerest gratitude. If there is ever anything you may want or need please do not hesitate to ask.

"What she does need is a lesson in manners that I can be sure of." I can't believe that Reito brat. Is he serious, he's trying to make this worst for me isn't he? _(That's it pal, your asking for it!)_ While we all we getting back to taking our seats and Reito blabbing on I stuck out my foot making him trip. Head first (no less) right into the edge of the table. I think he broke his nose cause I noticed the blood.

"Hey Reito, should really be more careful. Watch you step their pal." I had to just rub it in his face. I even chuckled a little.

"Why you little bitch! I swear – –

"What's that Reito? Sorry I can't understand you. Maybe you should go get that nose of yours looked at." I smiled. I was trying so hard to keep in my laughter in. Then I heard Shizuru's muffled laugh. I knew Reito heard it as well.

"Reito, you should really be more careful. Maybe Natsuki's right you have your nose checked out." Reito got up from the floor holding his nose. He took out his handkerchief and plugged up his nostrils.

"I'll . . . be . . . fine." Reito said trying to talk. It was funny though trying to hear him speak normally. We all took our seat. Mr. Viola was watching on, he had this funny look on his face the whole time as he watched Reito make his way from the floor to the table.

"You all right their son? You sure you don't need to go to the hospital or anything?"

"I . . .said . . . I'm . . . fine." Reito pushed the handkerchief up his nose more and tilted his head back slightly. I tried so hard not to burst out laughing, that my stomach started hurting. I noticed to that Shizuru was trying to hold in her giggles. _(__**Yep, this is defiantly the HIGHLIGHT of my day!**_) But still no matter how much I was enjoying myself at the time, I still couldn't help but wonder. What the hell could Nao be doing?

"So um . . . Natsuki, could you please tell me what happened that day?" Shizuru's father was speaking to me. But to be honest I didn't see the reason for him asking me what happened that day. Surely he knows that this nut job sitting next to me, Sigh was the cause for his daughter almost being road kill. What I couldn't understand was why he would invite Reito here.

"Uh . . . well Sir, you see what happened was . . . how, do I even begin to explain what was going on? Everything was happing so fast you know. Where do I start . . ." Just before I was to (try) explain what happened, Shizuru stepped in.

"Father, before Natsuki continues I have a question of my own to ask you." Mr. Viola smiled at his daughter and nodded his head.

"Yes, princess what is it?" That's when I happen to notice that Reito was squirming in his seat. Maybe he was agitated by something? Shizuru asked her father.

"Well you see . . . when I spoke to you on the day of the incident, I remember distinctly I told you Reito was the one who almost – –

"Now see hear! I didn't mean to run you over! You know that Shizuru!" Reito blurted out. Still hanging onto the handkerchief, seeming afraid of letting go of it. (This guys so annoying. Why would Shizuru father want someone like this to take care of her?

"Now look, you know that I wasn't going to hurt you. Right?"

"I'm not so sure about that Reito."

"But I-I was just a little tipsy is all. It's not like I actually knew what I was doing." I had to say something here. (You tried to make a fool of me earlier, but now it's payback.)

"Actually Reito, as I read in the paper the next day although it was true you were intoxicated. You weren't intoxicated enough to not know what you were doing. In fact you were what's the word . . . lucid." I smirked at him I couldn't help that, my mouth just has a mind of it's own. I knew it would drive him nuts. Which it did.

"How Dare You! You, you– –

"Reito please lower your voice, your behavior is rather poor. Don't forget you in public." Shizuru said also smirking. I just loved it, she basically was throwing back the words Reito used on me earlier, during our little outburst.

"Hold on a second everyone. Let's just take this one step at a time. I'll be sure to hear everyone's side of the story." Shizuru looked like she had just been smacked in the face.

"Father. There isn't any side to any story. It was just the one side besides Natsuki is the one who knows what was really going on. But I still need to ask you."

"What it is?"

"Why did you invite Reito here?" (Finally! That's what I would like to know!)

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just . . . he had called me the following night asking me if he could speak with you. He told me that the whole thing was a complete accident and that he didn't mean to hurt you at all. In fact he begged for my forgiveness and even wanted to ask you for yours, so I called him last night to come and join us." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I don't think Shizuru could believe it either. I looked over to see that smug look again on Reito's face. I just could hold my tongue anymore.

"Excuse me, Sir. But with all do respect . . . ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Natsuki . . .

"Ms. Kuga! I beg your pardon!"

"I'm sorry Sir, but do honestly believe this guy? He almost splattered your **only daughter **I may add, on the street! This guy's a complete psychopath!" (If only then I would have realized, just how much of a psychopath he was.)

"Well Ms. Kuga I'm sorry you feel that way. He apologized and he apologized to my daughter, whom he loves very much I **might** add."

"Yeah so much he almost killed her huh? If that's the kind of love this guy shows, then I feel sorry for the person who has to endure it and put up with him." I pushed my seat out and stood up.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, and to you as well Mr. Viola but I have to leave. Pardon me." Just as I was ready to leave, he just had to open his mouth! Didn't he?

"Well, well finally the manners surface. It's a shame you are leaving Kuga, I rather did enjoy our little heart-to heart we had." (I'll show you a heart-to-heart buddy!) I walked back over to Reito and without any hesitation what so ever, and stomped on his foot.

"OOOOWWWW!!" True I was wearing sneakers at the time, but they did have spikes on the bottom so as long as I stomped hard he would be able to feel it.

"Oh well look at that! Reito you must be prone to even getting hurt while sitting down. Either that or you're just really clumsy and stupid. Again my apologizes for leaving. Goodbye." With that I left and headed on my way to find Nao, while I heard Reito still crying out in pain. (Hope you don't lose a toe Reito) "HAHAHA!! That kinda rhymes." (Smiles) Before I was not even a block away from the Café I felt my cell buzzing in my pants pocket. _(Someone's calling me? I wonder – )_

**(Nice job Natsuki! You really got him that time! Thanks for that, well I have to go, I'll talk to you later. Bye -) **

Shizuru had written me a text message about how I totally messed up Reito, well sort of. But still I felt like I should have won a medal for really "sticking it" to the guy. I walked off then with a big smile plastered across my face.


	13. The Frustration

Author's Notes: The following songs have been used in this chapter.  
Realize by Colbie Caillat  
I Choose You by NLT

So again just like always enjoy this chapter! :-D

* * *

(Man, that was so much fun! I just hated like hell to leave Shizuru like that . . . but I couldn't very well just sit ideally by while her father was saying that. About how he forgave Reito . . . for almost killing his daughter!! That's insane! I just don't understand guys any more, I really don't. Bunch of imbeciles. Anyway, I should go find Nao and see what she's up too.) I walked to one of the closet parks and tried to call Nao on her cell.

"Dammit Nao! Pick up. Come on. Damn I wish I had my bike with me." I didn't know where she could be I didn't even know where I could go and look for her either. Sigh that woman drives me crazy sometimes. It's not like I could very well go all over the city searching for her on a bus or train or in a cab. That's just stupid and a waste of money. I tried once more to call her . . . but still no answer. So I just decided to take a seat on the park bench. I closed my eyes just to rest for a while, when I started to think about . . . Shizuru.

"Ah Dammit! Come on Natsuki, stop that already. What's with you? Get it together, it's Nao I should be concerned about." (More like fear at that point. If she only knew I was thinking about Shizuru instead of her . . .chills I . . . better not even think about it for that matter.) I got the chills again even after I stopped thinking about it.

It's been a few minutes and I was getting bored. (Maybe I should have just stayed there.) I took out my iPod then and listened to some tunes, until I hear from Nao. I'll just chill out for a bit. I turned on my iPod but . . . this song. This song wasn't one of mine at least not one I heard before. Then it hit me. (Duh! This was off of the CD Shizuru had given me. Some of her favorite songs were on it.) Actually . . .I still have it.

_**(Flashback Shizuru's House)**_

"_Natsuki, you like that song?"_

"_Um, yeah. It's really nice." Shizuru got up from her bed and walked over to her CD rack._ _She took out one and walked over to me._

"_Here. You can have this. It has that song and some others you might find interesting." She smiled at me and handed the CD case to me._

"_But, Shizuru I can take this it– – _

"_It's not a problem really. I have more than one copy, so take it . . . please_. _I want you to have it._

"_Ok-okay if you're sure." She nodded and I took the CD case from her_.

"_Thank you . . . Shizuru."_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

(I remember I uploaded the songs that night. Nao complained however, as I remember it she said _"Those songs sound so sappy"_ Hehehe, she would say something like that too. But she doesn't like the soft slow music, that I listen to from time to time. But it really didn't sound slow more like pop.) I started playing the song I turned up the volume slightly.

_(Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized,  
Then we'll be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'll never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.)

I decided to change the song only after a minute, because well it made think about her. And right now I couldn't afford too. So I switch the next song. (Which didn't make things any better for me . . . as I recall.)

_(Yeah, yeah  
Oh  
Oh, girl  
_

_Your face, your hair  
Your attitude  
Your eyes, your smile  
Your body, too  
These are some of the things I like  
And there's a couple I can't describe  
(Oh, girl)  
You the type that don't bring the drama  
You the type I take to meet my mama, girl  
And I know that she gon' like you too_

Baby, that's why I choose you  
You're not that everyday-girl  
But still around-the-way-girl  
Baby, that's why I choose you  
'Cause you know what I'm thinkingBefore I even speak it  
Just so they don't get it confused  
It's Y-O-U  
And everything I do  
It's for Y-O-U  
I'm convinced, baby  
You're the one for me  
Girl, I know fo' sho'  
Baby, that's why I choose you)

I was actually singing along to the song, but before I knew it I was saying Shizuru's name instead of the word "girl." I just couldn't for some reason . . . get my mind off of her. Just then I felt my cell buzzing again, I reached into my pocket and took it out. It was Nao calling me. I answered the phone but had to hold it a few inches (yards really) away from my ear. She was shouting into the phone telling me to hurry and rush back home. I didn't even get a chance to ask what was going on before she hung up on me, she made it sound urgent. I put my cell back into my pocket and did the same with my iPod. I ran to the bus stop just making it too_, _so that I could hurry home. I got there faster than I expected, maybe because there wasn't any traffic really. I got to the building and headed for the elevator, I had to wait a good five to fifteen minutes before it finally came. (Stupid, slow piece of crap junk!I don't know why they haven't replaced it yet.)

I got up to the floor (finally) and ran to the door unlocking it quickly, I had already taken out my eyes on the way up in the elevator.

I walked in and shut the door behind me. I couldn't believe what I saw. My mouth just dropped. (Well there goes my jaw. I don't think I'll be able to put it back into place this time.) I saw Nao finally coming out of the bedroom. She was very happy in a really good mood it looked like.She walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Well Kuga, what do think?"

"What do I think? What do I think? I think you need to explain what this stuff is doing here! Nao where did all this come from and . . . and how did you get it back here?" There were some boxes filled with clothes, books, kitchen supplies, trophies, statues, even jewelry. So this is what she was up to all this time. I wonderis this stuff from . . . Shizuru's place?

"Nao where did you get this stuff from? And . . . and who helped you? I know you didn't get all this stuff back here yourself."

"Yeah your right about that. There was this guy I asked to help me."

"Some guy? What guy?" I need to find out who this sap was who got roped into doing and helping Nao with this.

"After I left you . . . with her, I went over to the mall and– –

"Whoa wait, the mall. But that was so outta the way from where we were."

"Well I didn't walk. I took a cab, duh. Anyway like I was saying. You'd be surprised how many women bring their boyfriends or husbands with them when they go shopping." I saw that wicked smile of hers creep onto her face. It figures Nao would get some guy from the mall whom, I might add was with their girlfriends or wives. The thing was I didn't know if I should have been happy she got someone to help her or mad at the thought that those guys most likely undress my girlfriend with their eyes.

"Uh, Nao um . . . did whoever helped you . . . um what did you say or promise to give them in return." She gave me a dirty look. (Sigh I should just keep my mouth shut.)

"Kuga! What kind of woman do you think I'am huh? First off get **that thought** out of your head right now! I can't believe you would ever, even think that I would cheat on you!"

"Aw, come on Nao_. _Just kidding. Just a joke okay I know you wouldn't do that." I least I hoped she wouldn't. (But look who's talking, I'm practically cheating on her by thinking about another girl. Worst off I was thinking about her while we were . . .doing it.)

"But Nao, where did this stuff come from?"

". . ."

"Nao!" She let go of my arm and backed up some.

"Okay, okay! This stuff is from . . . that girl's place."

"What girl? You don't mean . . . b-but how did you, you couldn't have . . . I mean it's still daylight outside." Nao walked back closer to me and put her arms around my neck.

"Don't you realize who you talking too? If I want something I get it, I don't wait whether its day or night. Besides I'm not keeping everything. I'm going to pawn off some stuff . . . of course, but I'll be keeping some clothes and jewelry." She smiled and I just shook my head. I can't get over how Nao could be so-so irritating but lovable at the same time_._

"Nao, how can you be so sure no one saw you I mean– –

"Trust me. I took care of that. Again, look who you're talking too." I just had to say it she set me up for this one.

"Yeah . . . my Sister, apparently." Nao busted out laughing . . . and so did I. We calmed down after a few seconds, but I just really had to know what she did to avoid getting caught.

"Nao, what exactly did you– – But that's when I saw it. I totally flipped on Nao.

"Wh-where did you get that?"

"What?"

"That! That necklace! Where'd you get it from?!" I pointed to her neck. I know I was losing my cool but that necklace . . . I could let go of the other stuff Nao copped but this, this was different.

"Chill out, it was on the dresser so I just – –

"Give it back! Give it back right now!"


	14. The Giveback

"Come on! Give it back!" I knew I wasn't just losing my cool, I was losing my temper. I never used to yell at Nao like this or ever. _(Thinking back now, what was it I was really angry about? Was it about the necklace or something else?)_

"Whoa, you better hold on there just a second! Who do you think your talking to huh? What's the big deal it's just some stupid necklace!" Nao was saying as she started twisting the chain around her finger.

"Well it may not be important to you but it is to Shizuru. If she can't find that . . . do you have any idea how devastated she would be?"

"No, and I don't . . . oh I see. Your making a big fuss only because this belongs to her. I would ask how are you so sure it's hers . . . but than again, I don't have to since you seem to know everything about her." It's true. I was always so aware of Shizuru, everything she did everything she said. But I get a feeling that Nao wasn't saying what was really on her mind. She wasn't completely telling me the truth.

"Nao, that isn't – –

"Why do you care so much for this girl Kuga?"

"I . . .don't. That isn't true I don't – – Nao cut me off again.

"Whatever Kuga, here. Here's the stupid necklace. Nao reached both her hands behind her neck and undid the chain and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Nao." She folded her arms and turned her back to me. But it still bothered me so I just had to ask.

"Nao. Why did you take this stuff huh? I should have figured though since you ran off in a such a hurry. But why now? You said that if within a week we didn't get the information we're looking for we'd backout, it's only been three days you know." Nao turned back to me smiling. I knew that wasn't good by the way she was smiling.

"Correction, I said if **you** didn't feel up to this in a week, then **you can backout**. I never said I would, besides all this stuff just laying around . . . I just had to grab it up. Now shouldn't you hurry to your girlfriend's place?"

"I was just leaving." The look she had on her face just then was priceless. I knew saying that would make her angry but I didn't care right now.

"Then go. But Kuga there's one more thing."

"What's that?" I knew she was going to make this situation worst off then it was.

"How do you plan on giving it back to her? Just by handing the necklace back? Just think about it. She may have been looking for it if she realized it was gone, then all of a sudden you show up with it. She'll think you took it."

"Then . . . I'll just make it look like she misplaced it."

"Whatever, do whatever you want." Nao was being so selfish and self-centered. But why?

"Nao. . . you've changed."

"I'm not the only one who's changed." It was the last thing she said to me before I left. I hated this and I hated her at the moment. Why . . . why did, she had to be . . . so cold? But I couldn't think about that stuff now. I put the necklace into my pants pocket (for safe keeping) and went to the garage and got on my bike and headed to Shizuru's house. While I was riding a thought occurred, to me . . . what if she wasn't home yet? And yet I'm rushing to get there and she might not be home. Still I went, if anything I would just sit tight and wait . . . but hopefully she'd be home by now. I made it to the house finally and parked my bike a little ways down the street from the house. I walked up to the gate and they did their routine inspection (I feel like I'm in or going into a prison every time I go thru this) finally letting me in. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I heard someone callout from behind the door.

"Yes! Who is it?" It was Fumi, won't she be happy to see me. (Smiles)

"It's Kuga, Natsuki Kuga!" She opened the door and groaned. (See I knew she would be ecstatic.)

"Oh, it's just you. I thought maybe I herd wrong." I walked in. While I was walking in however, I happen to mutter something.

"_Yeah, and your still a bitch."_

"What? What did you say?"

"I said I have . . . an itch." HA! That was too good!

"How charming of you to share that." I smiled and I couldn't help but mess around with her a bit more.

"While I just like to share! I'm that kind of person you see." She raised an eyebrow. I could only imagine what she was thinking about when I said that.

"In any case is there something I can help you with?" Fumi said as she closed the door.

"Um, well yes. Is Shizuru here?" Uh-oh, man I just realized what I had just said. Even though Shizuru said that day I could call her by her first name in front of Fumi as well, I didn't know if Fumi would yell at me regardless of that fact.

"Well actually she is. Miss and her father returned juts a little while ago. She's up in her room right now, would like me to escort you?" (WWHHAATT?! Did, Fumi just . . . is she being nice . . . to me? Nah, Can't be. She hates me, that much I do know. Fumi would never offer to escort me anywhere . . . except back out the door.)

"So would you want me to escort you up to her room? Or would rather wait in the living room while I go get her?" (All right, two can play this game.)

"No, no I'll just head on up."

"But you don't – –

"Actually I remember the way to her room. It wouldn't be the first time I was up there."

"But, but I – –

"Please Fumi I don't want you to strain yourself." I knew she was getting agitated. I knew she wanted to just go off on me. But she just held back.

"Fine . . . I'll be off then." She started walking off but stopped suddenly and said

"But I'm watching you! If I find out that one thing is missing I'll know who to look at it." Geez, she's scary sometimes. But wait . . . they, they didn't notice that anything was missing? (Did Nao really come here and take stuff? No, she did. Otherwise, she wouldn't have the necklace. But why doesn't . . . never mind. Their whole house is like a museum, they had so much stuff they probably don't even notice if a pen is missing . . . but still.) I tried not to think of it too much as I headed to her room. At least I remembered where and how to get to her room. (So many freaking halls. Why's their house gotta, be so big for?)

Finally I get to her door and knock. But . . . there wasn't any answer. So I tried again . . . but still no answer, so I just decided to let myself in. (But maybe it wasn't such a good idea.) Just as I was opening the door someone on the other side had pulled it so, because of that I lost my balance and fell right on top of that person.

"Ow! . . . hey are you . . . Sh-Shizuru!" Yep I fell right on top of her of all people. I was hoping maybe it was the cleaning lady.

"Shizuru are you ok I'm sorry I-I . . ." I trailed off. I couldn't help but stare into those mesmerizing eyes of hers as I tried to talk my way out of my clumsiness. But no words came after as my eyes were locked onto hers.

"Natsuki . . .um . . . your hand is . . ." Shizuru was blushing, to be honest I just though maybe she felt just as embarrassed as I was . . .but that wasn't the case. _(But back then I hoped it was.)_

"My, my hand?" I looked to see where my hands exactly were. My right was just above her head and my left was . . . was. . . .

"Ah! Shizuru! Shizuru I'm so-so sorry! I'm sorry please, I didn't . . . it-it was an accident!" I removed my hand and got up. How did that happen? How did my hand just . . . man this sucks? She probably thinks I'm a pervert now! I helped Shizuru up and started to apologize to her again.

"Natsuki it's okay really. It was an accident after all. You didn't . . . mean to touch me there." I was so embarrassed.

"Natsuki, your face is red. Are you . . . Oh I'm sorry. I must be making you feel uncomfortable I'll just go and change, wait here." I just nodded and turned around as she went to her closet. (I'm such a loser. Maybe I should have just told her the real reason I was blushing.) I still felt it . . . My hand . . . it still felt warm and was pulsing. Leaving the feel of her breast forever burned onto my hand. (Why? Why . . . do I feel like this? I shouldn't be . . .I can't be.) While I was lost in my thoughts, I felt Shizuru tap me on my shoulder. I turned around.

"See! All done! I hope I didn't make you wait." She said to me as she smiled. Her smile was always so beautiful, and that dress she had on . . . the red one with the floral print on it looked so . . . beautiful on her.

"Nah, I didn't wait long at all." I said as I waved my hand in dismissal. I then crossed my arms. I knew I was going to have to either, find a way to place the necklace somewhere making it look she misplaced or. . . . just tell her the truth. (Which at that time I was seriously thinking about doing.)

"So, Nasuki what brings you here?" I didn't have an answer nor any idea to explain my being here. So I just blurred out the one thing (and only thing) I could think of.

"Shizuru . . . will you go out with me?!" (Smooth, Natsuki real . . . smooth.) I noticed then Shizuru had this blank (more like a shocked) look on her face. I could only imagine what she was thinking. Sigh (Me and my big mouth.)


	15. The First Date

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was on some Vaca time. But back with a new chapter! (YAY!! I'm happy myself lol) Anyways here it is the moment you all been waiting for . . .at least i think you guys were. Again like always enjoy! I'll be sure to have two more Chapters up within the next few days. Oh yeah one more thing, chapter is kind of long. just letting you all know. Well again enjoy! :?D

* * *

"Are you asking me out Natsuki?" Shizuru asked me again only cause I still didn't have any idea what to say . . . at all. She had a confused look on her face, but I couldn't blame her. I just asked her out after all but I didn't really mean it that way . . . did I?

"Natsuki . . . ?"

"No, Shizuru I-I just meant t-to hang out! Y-you know, just go out s-somewhere. I-I mean I wasn't . . . uh I wasn't asking you out on a date that's . . . that's just silly." Oh yeah, great nice cover up. I'm sure she'll believe that, what with all my stuttering.

"Oh I see. That would be great Natsuki but . . . I'm really sorry I can't." Shizuru kind of looked sad when she said that. I wonder why though.

"Why's that? You got other plans?"

"Yes . . . unfortunately. I– – Before Shizuru could finish there was a knock at the door. It was Fumi. (No less) She poked her head in as she opened the door.

"Um, Miss I . . . oh your still here?" Fumi said with frustration in her voice. I smirked just simply said

"Oh yeah! Still here. I just love it here Fumi. Think I'll stick around longer actually" (Heh, take that you arrogant witch!) But that backfired on me . . . horribly I might add as she smiled. I knew that wasn't a good sign especially following with what she said next.

"Won't be for long, you see Miss is going out tonight. With Mr. Kanzaki." How's that for karma? Why though would Shizuru . . . no I'm sure it was her father's doing. (_What happened after I left the restaurant?_) I turned back around and faced Shizuru. I just needed to know why.

"Shizuru? Is it true? Are you really going out with this guy tonight?" Shizuru didn't answer me but just nodded her head. Maybe she figured it would be hard to tell me as it would be just as hard for me to hear it.

"Your father set this up didn't he?"

". . ."

"I knew it. Shizuru I'll ask again . . . what is it that you want? Forget for once what your dad wants, what is it that you want? What do you want to do? I know that you really don't wanna got out with him let alone see him . . . right?"

". . ."

"Shizuru, answer me please." I placed my hand on her left shoulder. She finally looked up at me but had this sad expression on her face. (More like hurt actually.) She probably felt torn on what she should do. I'm just making things worst.

"Miss, sorry to interrupt but I came to inform you that Mr. Kanzaki will be running late. He said to expect him at 7:00 instead of 6:00."

"Fumi . . . call him back. Tell him . . . that I have other plans." My mouth just dropped open. And so did Fumi's. To hear Shizuru say something like that was just . . . mind blowing. I couldn't believe it. (_I still don't. She refused to go out with Reito! That was awesome!_)

"What?! B-but Miss– –

"Please Fumi. Just do this for me." Fumi glared back at me. I just smiled. I was actually trying to contain my laughter. (Bite Me! You, old hag!)

"Fine Miss, as you wish. I'll be sure to tell him that you have other plans." Fumi left the room, leaving me and Shizuru alone again.

"Natsuki, your right. And what I want right now is . . . to go out with you." I was still in shock. I really was quite surprised.

"Shizuru . . . are you sure? I mean won't your da– –

"I'll worry about him later. Right now this is what I want, not what my father wants." Shizuru smiled. She looked very excited. (Maybe she was happy that she actually went against her father . . . for once.)

"So, where are we going tonight?"

"Uh, anywhere you want. Really wherever you wanna go." Shizuru thought about it . . . for what seemed like an eternity. Only for her, to say she had no clue as to where to go. Sigh So then I made a suggestion.

"You don't know huh? Well then how bout we go to that Carnival that just opened up."

"The Carnival? What's that?" (Are you serious? She can't be! She has to know about amusement parks . . . right?)

"Uh, well it's an Amusement Park. They got rides like Roller Coasters and the Ferris Wheel also Bumper Cars, you know stuff like that. Also, there's some games. You know like Darts, Shooting Range, that game with the fishing pole, Basketball games, oh and they also have this game where if you hit the target the person falls into the water tank. I love that game!"

As I rambled on, it seemed to me that Shizuru had no idea what I was talking about. I figured instead of me trying to explain I would just show her. I told her to hurry because I didn't wanna get there to late when it started getting crowded. She nodded, we walked toward the bedroom door to leave but then told me to wait as she walked back to her dresser.

"Something wrong Shizuru?" I asked Shizuru as she searched around and in the dresser drawers.

"I can't seem to locate my necklace. I know I put it right here."

"Your necklace . . . AH!" (Oh, no! I almost forgot! Damn, now what? I can't just pull it out of my pocket and say "Here Shizuru I found it on the floor!" Yeah right.)

"Natsuki, is something wrong?" Shizuru had turned around and faced me. (Probably due to my sudden out burst.)

"Well I . . . I was just thinking um why not just forget about wearing it tonight. I mean you don't want to lose it right. It might fall off when were on a ride or something." (Yeah, I'm sure she'll still look. Man now what?)

"You're right Natsuki. I'll just look for it when we get back. Guess, we should go right?"

"Y-yeah lets go."(She actually . . . took my word for it. Hate like hell lying to her but can't worry about it right now.) We walked downstairs and out the front door. I was surprised that Fumi wasn't anywhere in sight. We got to my bike and I handed Shizuru the helmet to wear. She took the helmet from me but was hesitating to get onto my bike.

"What's wrong?"

"I never . . . I never was on a motorcycle before."

"Oh, well don't worry I'm a safe driver. (By my standards.) Don't worry it's fine, just trust me." I said trying to give her some piece of mind. But I don't think it helped any cause she still looked reluctantly.

"Well it's just, I'm wearing a dress so . . ."

"Right, I forgot sorry. Um you can sit sideways and just hang onto me. Really it's no big deal, but if you don't want to we can always – –

"No, its fine. I'll try it that way." Shizuru got on finally and sat sideways like I told her she could. She held onto my waist as I started up my bike. As we rode off, I felt her arms wrap tightly around my waist. She was nervous seeing as it was her first bike ride and all, but to feel her arms around me . . . made me nervous as well, my heart began beating more rapidly then before.

It only took about 30 minutes to get there. I couldn't wait to get on some rides and play some games . . . geez I feel like I'm a little kid again. Besides it wasn't about me. Tonight this was all about making sure Shizuru had fun. I parked my bike in the lot and got off, Shizuru took off my helmet and placed it on the seat. I helped her off then, she tripped a little when she got off and fell into me. I held onto her waist and she held onto my shoulders, I stared into her piercing red eyes of hers.

"Ar-ar-are you al-all right?" (Dammit! Stop stuttering.)

"Yes, thank you Natsuki." I let go of her. I felt my face heat up. I knew I was blushing.

"An uh n-no problem. L-let's go."

"Natsuki are you okay? You sound a bit nervous."

"No, no I'm fine. Never felt better. Haha ha . . . lets just go." Man if I never made a fool out of myself before in front of her . . .then this was it. I'm such a moron. We made our way into the amusement park finally. I paid for our tickets when we got to the booth.

"So where would you like to go first?" Shizuru was looking around for a bit. Actually she looked kind of confused. Maybe she was just overwhelmed by these new surroundings.

" I'm sorry Shizuru. I should probably just show what's what around here. This way it'll be easier to decide on where to go." She smiled and nodded her head. I took her by her hand and lead her around the park. Showing her some of the games and rides and other stuff in between, telling her what everything was explaining to the best of my ability. Shizuru finally decided on going on the Roller Coaster.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather play a game first or do something . . . less dangerous?" I was basically at this point trying to worm my way out of going on the Roller Coaster. It's not like I never was on one before just had . . . a bad experience. I'd rather not remember.

"Please, please? It really looks like fun. Please, Natsuki?"

"Okay, okay lets get on." Sigh At least there wasn't a long line. We finally got to the front of the line and sat in the car more in the middle of the coaster. As we made our way slowly up the ramp. I held onto the handle bar so tightly, that my knuckles turned white. We made it to the top (in one piece) where I took a deep breath in knowing what was coming next.

"Uh, Shizuru you may want to hang on."

"Huh, what for?"

"Well because– – Before I knew it, we went speeding down the tracks. We went down and up and around and through some curves and loops. All the while I was hanging onto that handle bar for dear life, and Shizuru . . . well she was just screaming her head off.

"YEAH!! FASTER!! YEAH THIS SO MUCH FUN!! **WOOO!!"**

"ARE YOU **CRAZY?! THIS IS TORTURE!!**"

"NATSUKI, COME ON!! WAVE YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!! THIS IS SO COOL!!"

"**NO WAY!! I'M NOT LOSING MY HANDS!! STOP THIS RIDE ALREADY!!**"

(I couldn't understand it, what had gotten into that girl. Oh well, least she was having a good time.) Finally we came to a screeching halt. I was just trying to hold on to my stomach by then.

"Again! Again! Lets go on again!"

"NO! No, not now later." (I swear I'm getting too old for this. Man, maybe I tainted her or something she's acting so weird. Then again can't blame her. This is her first time in a place like this.) At that point I was trying not to barf. Shizuru started laughing at me because of the faces I was making.

"Ok listen, no more rides . . . for now."

"Aww, why not? Come on Natsuki don't be such a fuddy duddy!" She smacked me so hard on my back that I nearly fell over. (She doesn't know her own strength. Wait . . . did she just call me a-a fuddy duddy?)

"Listen, Shizuru lets just go play a game or two. Then I promise we'll go on more rides." She was sulking but finally said yes. So I took her over to the Dunk Tank. I couldn't wait to play that game! Time to show off my skills . . . or rather lack there of. I threw the first ball and no hit. Second ball not hit either. Then I started getting really angry when the man in the tank was heckling me.

"Hey! That all you got? You suck kid get outta here! My grandma could do better than you! AND SHE DON'T GOT NO ARMS!! Haha haha!!"

"THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN!!" I gripped the ball tightly in my hand and threw it . . . but missed again.

"Ah! No way!! Come on!!"

"HAHA HAHA!! YOUR SUCH AN EMBARRASSMENT!! Wow kid you really suck! If this is your way of impressing your girl over there, you're doing a bad job!! HAHA HAHA!!" (I-I can't believe it. This was just horrible! How can I miss? I-I never miss . . . wait my girl? Did he just say that Shizuru . . . was my girl?!) Shizuru began to laugh and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Natsuki take it easy. It's just a game, but do you mind if I try?" I shook my head and told her to go for it. (Yeah good luck Shizuru. It's a lot harder than it looks . . . OH MY GAH!! ––no way!!)

_**SPLASH!! **_With on hit, her first ball she got em'. She dunked that guy first shoot.

"Th-that's impossible! That just can be!!" Great just great. I got shown up by some teenager! Just fantastic . . . now I know I'm really getting old. Sigh

"YEAH! I did it! Natsuki did you see? I got him!" I crossed my arms. (_I was brooding. I was acting like a brat back then._)

"Yeah I saw. Lets just go." I was just still so angry.

"But I won. Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you won Shizuru."

"No, you're not. You're mad, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not! Lets just go okay." I started walking away from Shizuru. I didn't even look back at her, but I'm sure I upset her. I stopped and looked back.

"Shizuru . . . I'm sorry. Listen I'm just um, I'm just sorry."

"Its fine Natsuki. Lets go." I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice. I messed up I was acting so childish . . . all I wanted was to make her happy, and all I did was upset her. So I took her hand a pulled her back into the opposite direction and headed to the Water Gun game.

"Shizuru?"

"Um, yes?"

"Which do you want?" I said to her as I pointed out the stuffed animals that littered the walls of the game booth.

"Um, any is fine. I really don't – –

"Fine! I'm going to win you one Shizuru. Just watch!" I think I may have startled Shizuru a bit with my change in behavior all of a sudden. I picked a seat and gun to use for the game. I had already set myself and the gun in position, so that when the game started I would be on target. At least I hoped so. There were a few other people there but no one I couldn't beat. The bell rang. The game had started. I pressed that button to shoot out the water from the gun in a split second. I kept aiming it in the clowns mouth and the balloon was blowing up fast.

"Go Natsuki! You can do it!" I'm still surprised that Shizuru would cheer me on right after the way I treated her. But it made me confident. I heard the balloon pop and the bell rang. I knew the game was over someone had won . . .but I didn't think I had won.

"This sucks. I suck. Maybe that guy was right I – –

"Hey so which one you want?"

"Huh?"

"Come, on which prize would you like?"

"Y-you mean I won?!" (YEESS!! ALRIGHT!! I won! Finally. Wonder though which one would she like?)

"Shizuru which one you want?" Shizuru looked around for a bit, and pointed out the stuffed animal she wanted. She pointed out this medium sized blue husky dog. The man handed it to her and gave his congrats to me for winning. He asked if I wanted to play again but I decline.( I don't think I would be able to carry all those stuffed animals.) (Smiles)

"Isn't he cute Natsuki?" I raised and eyebrow. I just had to ask.

"How do you even know if it's he or a she?" Shizuru laughed and hugged that stuffed dog close to her.

"I don't. But he is blue so . . . maybe it's a he. Now I just need to give him a name."

"A name? Are you serious? It's a stuffed dog, it doesn't– –

"Natsuki what name would you give him?" I was cut off by her just so she can ask me what I would name it. (_To be honest thinking about it now . . . it was kinda fun giving the stuffed animal a name._)

"Uh, you want me to name it?" She nodded her head

"Yes, I would." I scratched my head trying to think. (Still why would she ask me? I'm no good with names . . . but I did have a dog when I was just a kid. Maybe I'll name him after my old dog.)

"Okay Shizuru. I have a name! Name him . . . Duran!"

"Duran . . . that's so cute! Then that's his name." (Cute? Cute?! It's not suppose to be cute! It's suppose to be a really cool name . . . whatever!)

"Hey Shizuru lets take a break. We'll still have plenty of time to go on rides and stuff. How bout I get us some Cotton Candy. What do say?" Shizuru looked puzzled, as if she didn't get what I had just asked.

"Shizuru? Everything okay?"

"W-what's that?"

"What's what?" I said looking around dumbfound as to what she meant.

"What's cotton candy?" (WHAT!! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!) I slapped my hand onto my forehead.

"Shizuru, you really don't know?" She shook her head. With that I began to feel sorry for her. (More then I had before.) Guess it can't be helped, I mean she's lived a very sheltered life. Not to even know what a Carnival was or even what Cotton Candy was, was just unbearable.

"Alright, just wait here okay. I'll be back in just a sec, so just sit tight." She shook her head. I headed off leaving Shizuru sitting on the bench with Duran. I found the guy selling the Cotton Candy, but before I got anywhere close I saw someone. I just thought I was seeing things . . .but I wasn't. I tried to leave but was caught. I cringed just at the sound of my name being called.

"Kuga? Hey what are you doing here?" I sighed and slowly faced my caller.

"I could ask you the same Nao." (Now what? This is just perfect just freaking great. Now what genius? How am I gonna get outta this one?) Before I could even say anything else to Nao I saw someone else who this time I really hoped I was imaging. (NO WAY!! REITO KANZAKI!! Just . . . someone please . . . shoot me now.)


	16. The Gangs All Here

I pulled Nao over on the side to block Reito's view of us. I just hoped he hadn't seen me or her for that matter. ( I need to make this quick. I have to get back to Shizuru before Reito finds her.)

"Nao what are you doing here?" Nao turned her head away from me.

"I asked you first."

"Are you kidding me? What are you in first garde or something? Can't you just tell me what you're doing here?" She shook her head. She was really frustrating me. I didn't have time for this.

"Nao! Just tell me." Nao pulled her arm from my grip.

"You're not the boss of me you know! I can go where I please. But If you must know I was bored. So I asked this guy I know to help me out with all that stuff in our apartment. I was able to get rid of everything . . . for a price of course. I also got a car so ––

"What, you bought a car?" She shook her head.

"No, I said Got. Don't you listen? Anyway, after all that mess I ended up here.

"Wait, you got a car you say? Did, did you steal it?"

"I prefer the term borrowed. Heheheh. So I did ALL that stuff while you were with your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Nao stuck her tongue out at me. (Why does she have to be so childish for?)

"Oh by the way . . . aren't you curious as too how much I got?"

"I guess. So tell me then." (Actually I was kind of wondering, but did she really have to steal . . . I mean "Borrow" a car?)

"Well considering all that stuff we hauled and with those people from before . . . just more than four hundred thousand."

"Oh I see just four . . . **FOUR HUNDRED THOUSAND**!!" I can't believe we had so much already. (_Actually when Nao had told me that, that day I saw no reason to continue this charade with Shizuru. Of course if I would have known then what was going to happen I would have put up more of a fight to stop the whole thing. But saying no to Nao is just impossible, it just isn't done.)_

"Lower your voice you moron!" Nao hit me upside my head. But I deserved it.

"Ow! Alright, okay sorry it's just . . . well you see– um, never mind." Nao just then gave me a serious look as if she knew what was going on in my head.

"What? Oh I see I get it now. You think that's it huh? Well sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not finished with that girl yet."

"What do mean?" I started to get an uneasy feeling.

"I've decided to take matters into my own hands from here on. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and we're getting no were fast with this girl. Seeing as how you seem to be more interested in her then our original plan and it didn't help the fact how you messed things up with her father."

"But– Nao I—

"Let me finish. As I was saying, I have a new plan now. I still have a chance to get what I need by using that guy." Nao pointed directly behind me. I already had a feeling of whom she meant. I turned around following where she was pointing too. Sure enough right at Kanzaki.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? Nao that guys dangerous! He's—

"He's my ticket into getting everything I want and need. He's perfect, in a way. He's rich, he's the mayor's son, and he's loaded as well and he's **very gullible**. Understand?" I was so furious with her. How could she do this? (Right behind my back no less, Kanzaki . . . nearly killed Shizuru and she wants to team up with this guy. No way I'm not letting her.)

"Nao you can't do this. This is crazy. Look I know things aren't going so well but I still have like fours days. I can–– Nao cut me off once again.

"Can what? What can you do in four days that you could have done in just two? Face it Kuga your way in over your head to go on with this. So like I said, not only do I have a new plan and accomplice . . . I also have a new target."

"So what are you saying Nao? You don't need me anymore." Nao put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I didn't say that. Stop putting words in my mouth. And stop acting like you're the boss of me or something, things are just different now Kuga. Try and understand that." (I couldn't just let this go. Nao was getting out of hand with this. Why so dead set on Shizuru? And why now all of sudden Kanzaki? And . . . where and how did she meet this guy anyway? There's just so much I need and want to ask her but . . . I don't have time I need to get back to Shizuru, before this becomes and bigger problem then it already has.)

"Nao listen to me. I guess it's safe (or rather unsafe) to say you came here with this guy right?" She nodded her head.

"Okay, but how . . . just how did you meet him? How do you even know him?" Nao smirked and then started to chuckle.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Dammit Nao. This isn't funny! I wanna know right now!" Nao crossed her arms and stared at me with cold eyes.

"I know exactly what your thinking. Thinking about what I might have done . . . and you know what, with the way you have been lately maybe . . . I should have." (Why was she being so cold, so cruel? Is it because . . . has she . . .has she figured out just how much I, no she couldn't possibly?) I knew Nao wasn't going to tell me so I just had to bare with it for now.

"Fine, don't tell me but I can't stand here and chit chat any longer I have to go."

"Go where?"

". . ."

"Kuga? Where do you have to go?" I decided to just tell Nao.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I figured I give her a dose of her own medicine. Seeing as how she didn't want to tell me what was up with her and Kanzaki, why should I tell her I was here with Shizuru. Besides it would make matters worst.

"I-I can't believe you! You're such a-a . . . I hate you right now. What's your problem?"

"I should ask you that. What's gotten into you? Why are you being like this? Nao if there's a problem you can– –

"We're way pass talking about any problems we may or may not have. Forget it. I came here to have some fun not to argue with you. So if you'll excuse me . . . I have someone waiting for me." Nao started to walk away, but I pulled her back. I didn't want things to be this way between us.

"Nao please, listen I– – Just then before I got the next word out I heard someone call my name.

"Natsuki! Natsuki I'm sorry but I was just . . . Juliet? What are you doing here?"

"It's you! W-why are you here? Wait don't tell me I already know." Nao pulled herself away from me and walked over to Shizuru.

"So what's this thing you have here?" Nao asked Shizuru as she poked the big stuffed dog with her index finger.

"Well um . . . his name is Duran. Natsuki won him for me." Shizuru had a big smile on her face just then and sounded proud at that fact I won the stuffed dog for her.

"Oh did she now? Well my sis is always good at getting what she wants. Isn't that right sis?" I had a knot in my stomach and my heart was beating so fast and I started to get a major headache. I knew it was all downhill from here . . . no matter what words came out of my mouth next.

"I-I guess." Nao glared at me. Giving me an evil look at that moment. I didn't know whether to make a run for it or to play dead.

"Natsuki's really good at these games. I'm having so much fun with her, but her not so much. Especially when we got on the roller coaster, but it was okay after that. I came to look for her. I was getting worried." (Shizuru was . . . worried about me? She's always worried about me it seems, all I ever do is worry her.)

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"Well Natsuki said she was going to get some um . . . Cotton Candy for us, so I waited for her but she seemed to be gone for quite a while now. So I just thought I go look for her." (I didn't think I was gone that long. I can't believe she would come looking for me just like that.)

"Aw, now isn't that sweet of you. You must really like my sis a lot for you to come looking for her like that." I know what Nao was insinuating, and I didn't like it at all.

"I-I uh . . ."

"Oh my, did I say something wrong? Your face has turned red. How adorable! Sis, don't you think so? It looks like she may have a little crush on you." I looked at Shizuru whose face was now redder then a tomato. I looked back at Nao then, and she started to laugh. (I had enough! This is getting out of hand! What exactly does Nao think she's– – ) I was cut off in the middle of my mental outburst by another person who was getting on my nerves.

"Hey, what's going . . . Kuga? Natsuki Kuga and . . . Shizuru? What are you two doing here?" I turned to face Kanzaki. I didn't know what was going to happen just then. I wanted to knock him out but I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. (Why am I so angry? Is it because he just **pisses** me off to no end! Or is it because he's with Nao? Or maybe I'm so furious with him because of how he treats Shizuru.)

"The real question is what are you doing here? You're suppose to be out with Shizuru you know. Instead you're here."

"Well in my defense, Shizuru had said she had other plans. But if I had known those plans involved you, I would have made more of an effort to make Shizuru come out with me tonight. Trust me. It wouldn't have been hard." Kanzaki said in his smug little voice. He would do that just to intimate me.

"Make her? She's not your property you know! She can go out with whomever she wants . . . you seem to have no trouble doing that yourself." I said as I pointed to Nao. Making it clear just how fast he would drop Shizuru for another girl.

"Is that what you think? Well to tell you the truth what happened was– –

"Hey Kanzaki, why don't we go on some rides or something. I'm so bored just standing around here." Nao interrupted. I knew why though, there was something she didn't want Reito to tell me or to even let Shizuru find out for that matter. (Man this is gonna bug me now. What could it be that he wanted to say?)

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we all go together?" Shizuru had said to everyone in a sincere voice.

"WHAT?!" I couldn't help but yelled out. I mean, was she serious.

"Kuga would you stop being so loud everyone's looking at us."

"S-sorry." Reito started to laugh.

"Still no manners I see." He said as he continued to laugh. (You won't be laughing for much longer pal. Just you wait!) Just then Nao spoke up.

"You know. That's not a bad idea. I mean since we're all here . . . why don't we all just go together. What do you say Kanzaki?" Reito crossed his arms.

"Well I guess so. I guess this would make up for my date with Shizuru tonight."

"Good and you sis . . . what do you say?" I just groaned. I can't take much more of this. This is crazy. Right now I'm hanging with the enemy in . . . a manner of speaking. And how can Shizuru be okay with this? I know she's probably trying to make this better between herself and Reito . . . maybe even her father, but to hang out with this punk at an amusement park. . . there are children here for goodness sake! I still don't get how they let this guy walk around free into society.

"Whatever, it makes no difference to me." Actually it did. But Shizuru looked happy I didn't wanna take that away from her.

"Great, so lets all go! This is going to be so much fun! Right Natsuki?"

"Uh-ha, o-oh yeah just . . . just loads of fun." Nao walked up to me then.

"Come on sis! This is just going to be great!" She smacked me hard on my back. I probably have a big red mark on my back. Man it burns and hurts like hell.

"Could we just get going please. I don't want to hang around these kind of people for too long." Reito said who look like he was cringing whenever people walked passed him.

"You know what Reito . . .never mind. It's just too easy." I laughed softly. Just the thought of that guy being afraid of coming in contact with another human being was just to much. He acts like he'll get some kind of disease from someone who's not as financially well off as himself.

"What! You have something to say me? Then just say it!" Reito walked over to me yapping off his big loud mouth.

"I don't have to say anything really. You just keep proving how much of a imbecile you really are. I wonder you probably don't even know how to tie your own shoes. I'll bet you wear slip ons, bet you have them on right now too."

"Why you little ingrate!" I looked down at Reito's feet. Sure enough . . .slip ons.

"HAHAHA!! I was right! Look at that, can I call it or what?"

"THAT'S IT! I'm going to take you out!"

"Well, well. Showing you're true colors Kanzaki. You like to beat up on women?"

"I don't beat up on women. Only ungrateful dogs like yourself."

"You callin' me a dog! I'M NOBODY'S PET YOU HEAR! I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP KANZAKI!" I completely lost my cool. But this guy needs to know who he's messing with. But before he or I threw the first punch Nao stepped in.

"WHOA! Whoa, hold it you two! You guys need to relax. You two need a time out. Oh I have an idea. Shizuru why don't you go with Reito for a bit and I'll hang with Natsuki." (What are you insane! Leaving Reito alone with Shizuru was the worst idea Nao could ever have! I- I need to do something.)

"Okay, that's a good plan."

"**WHAT?!**" Both me and Reito yelled out. Oddly enough that was the first (and only) thing he and I agreed on.

"You can't be serious. This is absurd."

"Yeah, what he said." I agreed with Reito. I felt sick after that. It made me feel . . .dirty. Shizuru then walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It will be all right Natsuki. I promise. We'll all meet up back here just as soon as you two cool off. Okay."

"But . . .but Shizuru I – – Nao butted in before I could tell Shizuru this wasn't a good idea.

"So then like I said. Reito will go with Shizuru. And Natsuki and me will go together." Everyone seem to agree with that arrangement . . .except me. Something wasn't going to go right here I just know it. Sigh (This is more worst than getting my head caught in a vice. No I'm wrong . . .this is right now even more worst than that. At this point I would welcome my head getting caught in a vice.)


	17. The Kids Are Alright

The only reason I wasn't okay with this pair off was because I knew Reito was going to try and worm his way back into Shizuru's . . . actually I don't want to think about what he's trying to worm his way back into. I just know he's gonna try and make himself look good in front of her. Somehow. Just thinking about that "Somehow" part made me want to tear off his head. Which I would have been able to do a few moments ago if Nao didn't but in.

"Nao w-why are you doing this? Hey s-slow down!." Nao was pulling (dragging really) me along with her.

"Relax. You worry too much."

"I have very good reasons to worry. Still I need to know. Why Kanzaki?" Nao stopped and I bump slightly into her.

"Why that stupid girl?"

"What? What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean!" I was dumbfounded. What could it be that Nao was so irritated about?

"Nao are . . .are you jealous? Do you feel jealous of Shizuru?" Nao turned and looked at me with fierce eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself! I' am not jealous of some stupid little girl!" Nao stomped her foot on the ground.

"You . . . Nao I-I'm sorry. Is it because I messed things up? Or is it because – –

"Just shut up! Forget it. It doesn't matter lets . . . lets just go and do something."

"Nao? I'm sorry. I know . . . I know I messed up. And I know I haven't been myself lately. But I . . ." I trailed off. I had no idea what too said to her right now. I had no excuse for my behavior as of late, but I knew in some way I must be hurting Nao.

"Just come off it okay. Come on we're wasting time."

"O-okay." Nao pulled me again along with her.

_**Meanwhile on the other side of the park . . .**_

"So, what would you like to do first?"

"Um, I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"Oh, I see." Reito uncrossed his arm and scratched his head.

"Would you like to do anything Reito?" Shizuru asked him in the sweetest way possible.

"W-well I- I um . . . how about we go on that?" Reito pointed over to the Tilt-A-Whirled ride.

Shizuru smiled and nodded as the both made their way over to the ride. They weren't able to sit together they had to share due to the fact the ride was filled up. It wasn't long before Reito had to get off the ride seeing as how he lost his lunch.

"Ha ha ha ha! I guess it's a good thing we got separated. Huh Reito?" Shizuru continued to laugh at Reito who was slumping over a trash can.

"I (burps) I d-don't l-like th-that ride!"

"You're the one who picked it out though. Remember?"

"Pl-please . . . (gulps) don't remind me . . ." Shizuru began to laugh again and said

"Oh! Lets go on the Sling Shot ride!" Shizuru pointed to the ride that was a few feet back from them. Reito saw it. How that ride would shoot you up into the air and go up and down back and forth really, really fast.

"NO WAY! ABSOLUTELY NOT!! There is no way I'm getting on that thing!"

"Okay fine then . . . how about the Tea cups?"

"Tea cups? That doesn't sound so bad. Okay lets go." Reito seemed to like that idea better and by that time he had finished losing the rest of his lunch. They walked over to the Tea Cups and sat in this purple one with gold trimming around it. The ride had started but something caught Reito's eye.

"Um, Shizuru w-why are the other Tea Cups spinning?" Shizuru looked around and then looked down at the wheel in the center of their Tea Cup.

"Oh well, I think it's because of this wheel. Shizuru placed her hands on either side of the wheel and began turning it. She spun it faster and faster.

"HHEEY!! SLOW DOWN NOT SO FAST!!" Reito was screaming like a little baby.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Shizuru just kept spinning it faster then the last time.

"NOT SO FAST!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? GO FASTER? OKAY!"

"NNNOOO!! STOP THIS THING!!" Reito gripped onto Shizuru's stuffed dog. Grabbing a hold of anything and hanging on to it for dear life.

Once the ride was over Shizuru hopped out of the Tea Cup first and Reito followed stumbling after, still hanging onto the stuffed dog. Reito had lost all color in his face and looked like he was about to keel over. Shizuru looked on in concern.

"Reito are you going to be all right?" But before he can give an answer, he fainted. Shizuru shook her head and bent down and picked up Duran. She put him under her right arm, then she took hold of Reito's arm and dragged him over to the nearest bench.

_**Back on the other side with Natsuki and Nao . . .**_

"Nao I really don't want to go on that."

"Why not it so cute! And it's perfect for us!" Nao put her hand just underneath my shirt. I knew what she was getting at.

"N-Nao! This-this is no time for – –

"Of course there's time. Just come on." Nao started to drag me (once again) over to that stupid ride.

"I said no! I don't want too."

"But why not?"

"Well the thought of riding in a giant wooden-shaped replica of a swan makes me feel . . . a tiny bit nervous." Nao was pouting. (Man she looks so cute.)

"Why so wound up? It'll be fine." I sighed. You really can't get through to this woman. We took a seat on one of the (and I use the term loosely) stupid swans. (I can't believe Nao would even want to go on this. What's with her? She's cold one minute, hot the next. (Well she's always hot) But the Tunnel of Love . . . really?) We were going thru the tunnel when I became startled, by soft warm lips that were attached to my neck.

"Ah! N-Nao w-what are . . . you doing?" I felt like I couldn't moved. My breathing became shallow, as Nao moved her hand down and started to unzip my jeans.

"Just relax. You're so up tight."

"B-but Nao . . . Ah! –no s-stop! We can't . . ."

"Who says we can't? Hmm?" She was sucking on my neck and she finally slipped her hand inside my jeans. (No! Th-this is . . . wrong. We can't . . . not in a public place. B-but I- I . . .)

"Nao . . . I . . . mmm."

"Hmm? You what?" I was putty in her hands in an instant. So I did the only thing I could do. I reached both my hands up to Nao's shirt and started to unbutton it. I slipped my hand in and squeezed her left breast. She moved away from my neck and let out a sweet soft moan. I captured her lips with my own. Nao pulled away after a few seconds.

"See, I knew you wanted to do this."

"Don't talk. We don't have much time, before the ride ends." I said to Nao in almost a whisper.

"Then lets make the most of it." It was the last things me and Nao said to each other, as we continued our make-out session. _(Actually we practically_, _well just nearly had sex. I wonder though how far we could have gone if the ride lasted more then just five minutes . . . ?)_

After the ride (and fixing up our clothes) Nao had asked me if I wanted to go on the Zipper ride.

"Zipper? What the hell is the Zipper?" I asked her curiously.

"That of course. I can't believe you don't know what that is." Nao pointed to the ride. As soon as I saw it, it brought back a whole mess load of memories for me. That I seriously didn't need to remember at all. (The first time me and Nao went on the thing . . . I couldn't eat any solid foods for a whole week!)

"I don't think so. I'll pass."

"Don't be such a downer. Come on Kuga that rides way cool." (Man she sounds like a little kid.)

"No way, nothing doing." Nao was so mad I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh yes you are!"

"He-hey Nao! WAIT!" Somehow no matter how much I kicked and screamed I still ended up on the ride.

_**An hour later . . .**_

"Oh man, I feel so hammered." My head felt so groggy, it felt like I had been run over by 20 trucks and a single school bus.

"What do you mean hammered? How can you be hammered? You didn't even drink!"

"I DON'T NEED A DRINK TO FEEL THAT WAY! GOING ON THAT WAS EXCRUCIATING! BUT AFTER GOING ON THAT THING I COULD SURE USE ONE!" Shouting at Nao wasn't doing me any good. All it did was make my head hurt even more.

"Natsuki! Juliet! Over here!" It was Shizuru calling out to us.

"Hey!" (I'm glad she's alright!) (Smiles) We walked over to a very excited Shizuru and a completely knocked out Reito.

"Hey, so did you have fun? And what happened to him?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh, he just had a little too much fun! Hey since we'll all back why don't we do something together this time." Nao and I looked at each other then we both looked back at Shizuru. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay I guess. Lets go for it." I re-composed myself for the moment, and felt up to going on another ride.

"Could, could we go on the Bumper Cars?" (Wow, Shizuru looked so adorable. Her face just lit up. She must be having a really good time . . . despite the fact we got "intruded" on by Nao and Reito.)

"Yeah that sounds like fun. I'm up for that." Nao, Shizuru and I seemed to agree on that . . . the only one who didn't was Reito. Well he couldn't kinda speak for himself at the moment. But we went on ahead dragging him along with us, where he finally snapped out of it.

"Are . . .are you sure these, things are safe?"

"Tch! Not with you driving." I muttered to myself. It wasn't safe for anyone if Reito was behind the wheel of a car. Vehicles or otherwise.

"Yeah, yeah there fine." Reito's a damn moron. (I'm gonna bump him but good! It's pay back time buddy!)

"One yeah is enough Natsuki."

"Yeah, yeah." (Smiles) (I'll annoy this guy every chance I get!)

I picked out a green one and Nao picked out a hot pink car. Reito picked out a red car while Shizuru had picked out a purple car. As soon as everyone got the ok to go. I directly made my way toward Reito.

"OOWW! THAT HURT!!" I laughed and then headed toward Nao. To pay her back for earlier on the "Swan".

"OW! Hey what's your deal! Watch it!"

"HAHAHA!! You guys should learn how to drive!" Reito didn't know how to work his bumper car and stayed in one spot (spinning in a circle) the whole time. It was just freaking hilarious. (Now the only one left is . . . Shizuru.) As I started to go in for a hit in her I stopped. (I-I can't do it.) For some reason I didn't wanna bump her, I didn't want to hurt her. So instead she hit me.

"Ow! Hey that hurt! Come on I didn't do anything to you!"

"HA HAHA! You snooze, you loose Natsuki!" (You snooze, you loose? I think by bringing her here . . . I ruined her innocents.) After the (back breaking aching pain) Bumper cars, Nao suggested we go to the Hunted House.

"I don't know. Shizuru what do you say?"

"Um, well I would like to experience that. At least once if anything." I smiled. (Can she possibly look anymore cute than she does right now? No, no what am I thinking? Great not only am I kinda of cheating on Nao with Shizuru by taking her out . . . I'm mentally cheating on her as well. Just great Natsuki . . . just freaking fantastic.) After a few minutes of Reito's outburst (at me no less) we headed over to the Hunted House. It was a walk in one which was kind of cool. (You don't see to many of those now a days. This could be interesting.)

"AAHH!!" Shizuru screamed as soon as we walked in. Okay it was a little dark but the light came on right away. Shizuru had grabbed onto my arm firmly.

"Shizuru, its fine see." Shizuru nodded, but she still hung onto me. We walked a little further when a stupid plastic bat jumps out in from of me.

"AH! STUPID BAT!" I smacked that thing but good. So hard in fact I broke the string it was dangling from. Nao laughed softly.

"Good work Kuga. You took down that mean old bat!"

"Whatever, lets just get to the next section of this dumb house okay." Everyone said yes and we continued to stroll through the house. It didn't last long till we all heard a high pitched squeal. (It sounded almost similar to Nao's.) I looked over to see Reito on the floor backing up against the wall, trying to get away from the mummy dummy (hey! That rhymes!) that popped out from behind the sliding doorway.

"Are you serious? Man you're pathetic . . . it's just sad."

"Sh-SHUT UP!" Reito stood up against the wall. Just then I heard another person cry out. It was Shizuru. She was assaulting the other dummy which was a vampire with her stuffed dog. (Poor Duran.) I walked over to her. When the "Vampire" reappeared from the coffin, I punched it in the nose.

"See Shizuru. It can't hurt you. It's just some cheap plastic stuff." Nao began to laugh. I guess her seeing Shizuru terrified amused her.

"I-I feel so foolish I . . . Ah!"

"Shizuru!" Shizuru had stepped back and lost her footing. I caught her but it looked like she may have hurt herself.

"Shizuru are you hurt?" She shook her head.

"No . . . but my ankle hurts a little."

"I'll carry you. Until it feels better." I bent down facing my back to her.

"What!? But Kuga she said her . . . she said she didn't get – –

"Her ankle hurts. So I'll just give her a piggy back ride til then." Nao glared at me and crossed her arms.

"Uh, But maybe I should do that. After all I'm the man here." (Yeah right! After that screaming. I'm more manly than you pal.)

"I got it Reito. I can handle it." Reito snorted. (Guess this makes him feel like less of a man than he already does.)

"Ok Shizuru. Just hang on."

"But Natsuki . . . are you sure? I'm fine really."

"Just get on. Don't worry." Shizuru got on my back. To my amazement she was very light. (Maybe it's because of all that tea she drinks. Who knows?) Reito was carrying Duran while I carried Shizuru. Guess he thought he should do something. We all walked out of the Hunted House and went over to the Ball tossing booth, where Reito wanted to test out his skills. (More like show off.) But it didn't go so well (no big surprise) as he threw the ball with such force it bounced off just the on the edge under the bottles. It bounced back and hit him right square in the nose, making him fall back and mash into the hot dog cart. We all laughed so hard, best laugh I had in years. After a while (when Reito got back from the med. center in the amusement park) he payed off the damaged to the man's hot dog cart.

"See Reito, it's only funny until someone get's hurt. Then its hilarious!" I laughed so hard I slapped my knee.

"Why you . . .how dare you. Ahem Well I think I had enough fun for one day. I'm going home. Care to join me Juliet?" (What? Is-is he asking if he can go home with her? NO WAY! NOT IN – –

"Okay Reito. I had enough excitement myself for one day." (WHAT! Nao you can't be serious?) Shizuru hopped off my back.

"So you guys are leaving? Well I had a lot of fun with you two. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we will. Real soon." When Nao said that she seemed to have a glint in her eyes. Nao walked over to Shizuru and handed back her stuffed dog. The way she said that though meant she was up too no good. Reito nodded as well. He started to walkaway and called out to him.

"Hey Reito. Don't walk away mad. Just walk away." I laughed again. (I think I'm really pushing his buttons. Man this guys so ridiculous.)

"What! What did you say? I'm gonna – –

"I think me and Shizuru will hang here though just for a little longer." Nao walked over to me and raised her hand up. (Oh man, is she gonna hit me?) Instead she just flicked me on my nose.

"Don't get home too late."

"O-okay." (What? What's with her? She acting so different from before. What happened I wonder? Is her acting so weird caused by her meeting Reito?)

"I'll see you later Natsuki Kuga. Don't think I'll forget about you're insults." With that Reito and Nao left leaving Shizuru and me alone again. (Finally took long enough. But I have to admit it was fun and funny. Especially the part we're Reito got decked with that ball. And how she . . .oops. I mean "he" screamed like a little girl. Heheheh.)

"Natsuki?"

"Oh yeah. Shizuru how's your ankle?"

"Um, I'm fine now. But I wanted to ask you. What's that mark on your neck?" I placed my hand on my neck and over the spot where she was pointing too.

"My neck? Oh-no." (Damn, Nao must have left a mark there when we we're in that stupid swan. Need to think fast.)

"W-well you see. It's kind of hot out tonight so . . . it must have been a mosquito. Yeah that's all."

"Of course. You're right. It is rather hot out tonight." Shizuru smiled. How can she believe whatever I tell her? (She had to be playing me. I know it. I mean she knew I was lying that first day we met. She called me on it too, she said that I'm not a good liar. So why — ) I was cut off in my train of thought by Shizuru who was pulling at my arm.

"Natsuki, lets go on the Ferris Wheel. And you still own me that Cotton Candy." She laughed and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah that's true. Lets go then." (I hope Nao's not angry with me. I need to make up with her somehow. But how? Well I'll think about that later. Right now I should be focused on Shizuru.)


	18. The Ties That Bind

Hey! Sorry took a extra day but here it is! The chapter that (i'm giving fair warning now) to ShizNat Fans everywhere have been waiting for. I think some people may be shocked but you'll see why once you read whats below. XD lol Oh and one more thing (when you see captions like this) it mean Natsuki is thinking to herself. _(But when they're like this it means Natsuki is thinking back from the persent) _Don't forget in this story in all takes place one month ago. Well as always enjoy and if anyone had any questions or comments you know how to reach me! :?D

* * *

So Shizuru and I finally got our cotton candy. It's still hard to believe that she never had any before. Then again looking at her and where she grew up it's not hard to imagine after all.

"Which do you want? Pink or Blue?" I was holding out the two fluffy balls of cotton on the sticks, I didn't just wanna take one without knowing which Shizuru might have wanted.

"I'll take the Blue one. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Whatever you like Shizuru. It's fine by me." She smiled sweetly and took the blue one from my hand. As she took her first bit, she said something to me that struck me as interesting.

"Wh-what happened? It just vanished!"

"Ha haha! Yeah, well it's nothing to worry about. It does that." (She's just way too cute.)

"So how is it though?"

"It's really yummy! Thank you." She took another bit into the fluff ball. She looked up at me then and I watched as her eyes moved downward.

"Uh, Natsuki. You have um . . . right there." Shizuru pointed to the corner of my mouth.

"I have something on my mouth?" Shizuru took a few steps closer to me then.

"Here, I'll get it."

"N-no you really– –

"It's fine. I don't mind really." With her index finger she quickly picked off the little piece of cotton candy that was by my mouth. Then she brought her finger up to her mouth, she enclosed her lips around her finger with the little piece of cotton candy.

"Mmm, it really tastes good! Uh, Natsuki why is your face red?" (Damn! Stupid face! Damn if I keep blushing like this I'm sure I'll turn into a tomato before long. Not only that but . . . Shizuru will find out that I harbor feelings for her.)

"N-no-nothing. I'm fine Shizuru. Really I am. Lets, go to the Ferris Wheel now. What do say?"

"Yeah okay. Lets go then." We finished off our cotton candies and headed to the Ferris Wheel. Surprisingly enough there was hardly a line. I couldn't figure why though, I mean lots of couples come to places like this, especially at night. We got over by the Ferris Wheel and were about to get on-line when some man with a camera stopped us.

"Hey, there! Would you two like your picture to be taken?"

"Uh, I don't think so. Thanks though."

"Oh, come on Natsuki. Its just one picture, it won't hurt. Besides it can be a keepsake to remember all the fun we had here tonight." (Fun? Fun you say. It was more like torture. The only good part about this night was when Nao and Reito finally left before they could cause any more trouble. But . . . hehehe. It was fun when me and Nao were on that Swan though.)

"Okay, but just one." The guy nodded and told us to get closer together. Basically telling us to squeeze in so that we lined up with the frame. Shizuru had put her arm around mine and leaned her head on my shoulder. I could feel my face heat up again.

"That's better much better. Now don't move." The guy took the picture and after a few seconds gave it to me.

"Well it didn't come out bad at all." (Smiles)

"See Natsuki. I told you it would be all right." I nodded. (Guess she was right. Well can't reason with her either. In a way she and Nao are kind of (gulp) alike. Why . . . does that send a chill down my spine?)

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much for the picture? I know it's not free." The guy smiled.

"No, actually it is. All couples get a free picture." (W-WHAT?! A-A COUPLE? What is it? Do we have a sign on our back are something that says we are in fact a couple? That's the second time tonight.)

"Uh, b-but– –

"Thank you so much sir." The guy winked at Shizuru and walked away.

"S-Shizuru why . . . why didn't you —

"Natsuki, come on lets get on already." I was dumbfounded. (What had just happened? Was Shizuru okay with the fact that guy thought we were . . . together in that way?) I couldn't really think about it for the moment as Shizuru pulled me over to one of the cabins of the Ferris Wheel. I sat on one side while Shizuru sat across from me. As the wheel started to rotate and we got lifted into the air, Shizuru looked out the window and was so amazed of how high we were. Her eyes lit up.

"Wow! This is really cool! Look, look how small everyone looks from up here."

"Yeah, that's the cool part about this ride. I remember the first time I came on here with Nao. She was also so stunned about how the people below looked like ants." Just then I realized what I said and covered my mouth with my hand. A lot of good that did me, it was too little too late.

"N-Nao? Who is Nao?" (Great, what a freaking dumb ass I am. How am I gonna explain this one.)

"Is she a friend of yours?" (Well guess that's better than nothing. I'll just have to roll with that.)

"Y-yeah she's . . . an old friend. I haven't seen her in a few years." (Aw man I know it she won't believe that. Damn idiot!)

"I-is she really just a friend Natsuki? Or is she more than that?" Shizuru looked straight at me with those shining red eyes of hers. I felt like she was almost able to see right through me. (She probably is too. Bet she can read me like a book.)

"Shizuru, she's . . . she's just someone who's very important to me. Can we leave it at that please?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Natsuki. I didn't mean–

"No, its fine. It's only natural to want to know more about the person whom you hardly know." I realize now I said that in a narcissist way. After that it went silence. So silence I heard (and felt) the wind come thru the cabin, I could also her the people below laughing, having a good time. I felt so awkward as I'm sure Shizuru did too.

"You know when I was younger, about eleven. My mother took me to the park that was near our house. It was one of the first times me and my mother were able to spend some quality time together. It was a while since she was away." Shizuru has this sad expression on her face. I would think she would be happy to get to spend time with her mother but maybe there was more to it.

"Was she with your dad on a business trip?" She shook her head.

"No. She was . . .in the hospital." My mouth just hung open. How could I have been so insensitive. I wasn't thinking that's for sure. Its one of my (many) bad habits I have to break. (Think before you speak.)

"Shizuru I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course not. You didn't know me then." _(I was so embarrassed that day. But in a way after that, what she continued to say just . . .blew my mind. I still to this day, can't wrap my mind around how it was still actually possible.)_

"Well you see, she took me to the park. It was sort of a distraction so that everyone back at home had time to set up my surprise birthday party. I guess it wasn't much of a surprise seeing as how I already knew about it." (Both smile)

"Isn't that the truth. So go on Shizuru."

"Oh yes. So my mother was keeping an eye on me while I was on the swing set. She had offered to swing me but, I insisted I could do it myself since I was already eleven. You know now that I think about it. I didn't care about having a birthday party or even to worry about turning a year older. Just the fact that I had gotten to spend the time with my mother was the best gift in the world." (Man, that's just so sweet. I feel so awful, worst then I had ever felt before. She's, she's just so freaking nice and sweet and kind and unselfish.)

"Natsuki? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I just have . . .something in my eye. Don't worry just go on please." (Man I'm such a softie.)

"So I was pushing myself on the swing, when I had pushed a little to hard. I fell off the swing and had scrapped my knee on the ground. I started to cry a little, I saw my mother coming over to me. But before she got there another person rushed to my side. She extended her hand to me and helped me up. She asked if I was hurt. I was so shy that I couldn't even speak, I mean she was a stranger after all. I just shook my head no and pointed to my knee. Then my mother had come over and asked the same, if I had been hurt or not. She thanked the woman who helped me but she told me to wait. She rushed off and a few seconds later came back and placed a band-aid on my knee. She then told me to wait again and ran off once more. A few seconds later she came back with an ice-cream cone. It was – –

"It . . .it was vanilla . . .with rainbow sprinkles." _(That was it. I still could feel how fast my heart was beating back then. For her to even remember that, something that hadn't crossed my mind in years. This woman was once that little girl I helped all those years ago.)_

"Yes it, it was. But how did you . . ." Shizuru trailed off and I saw the shock in her face. She knew as did I what had crossed our minds. (No way! It-its impossible! She really can't be . . .that little girl. To think that this woman sitting across from me . . .but look at her. Man she sure grew up and filled out nicely in all the right places. No! Come on! Don't think about stuff like that! Man if I wasn't here with her right now, I'd swear I was drinking till I blacked out and that all this was just a dream.)

"Na-Natsuki . . .was, was it you?" I nodded as I tried to get my head back on straight.

"I, I helped you up. Then I ran over to the woman who had these kids with her and asked if she had a band-aid. I ran back over to you and put the band-aid on your knee. After that I ran over to the guy selling ice cream and got that one for you. I wasn't sure but I figured a lot of people like that flavor, so I just thought you wouldn't have minded. After I returned and gave that to you, I said . . .I said– –

"You said . . . Here hope you like vanilla. And be more careful. Take care kid." From that moment on everything (more than not) had changed . . .completely. We both just sat there astonished. Before we knew we had finally come back down, the ride was over. But we were both still lost in the conversation we had and that we had to still continue. We got out and I noticed that Shizuru was holding her stuffed dog rather closely to herself.

"Shizuru? Are. . .is everything all right?"

"How is this possible? How after eight years . . .that we met up like this?"

"I don't know. I can give you an explanation . . .because just like you I don't have one. B-but how could you not tell it was me? You said you remembered my eyes, that day I got you out of the way of Reito's car." Shizuru halted and turned to me. Her eyes were forming tears. This was just as overwhelming for her as it was for me.

"How could you not remember me?"

"Y-You were just a kid."

"I was eleven!" I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"And I was eighteen! Even so! You looked like every other kid I met. You had pigtails for goodness sake! A lot of girls your age then wore their hair like that."

"Even so? Even so?! You're such a louse!" (Did, did she just insult me? )

"Wait a minute! Are you mad at me? How can you be mad at someone you do even know? Or didn't even know back then?"

"That's not the point. Never mind it doesn't matter." Shizuru started to walk off but I pulled her by the arm. We had to talk about this and hire.

"Hey hold on a sec. You know, you still didn't say how you didn't remember me." Shizuru looked away from and down on the ground.

"You, you had your helmet on. It was a different one from the one you have now. So I didn't know. I couldn't even see your eyes through the visor of your helmet." I let go of Shizuru's arm. It was just still so hard to imagine that I knew her, not now but eight years ago. Its unbelievable.(What the hell is this? What's going on? Is this really possible for us to met like this again. Kind of ironic, I helped her back then because she was hurt and now I saved her only so that she wouldn't get hurt.)

"We should go. It's already nine o'clock. Don't need Fumi bitting off my head you know." Shizuru just nodded and we walked over to the parking lot. I got on my bike first and headed her the helmet. She put it on while I held the stuffed dog. She got on and gave the dog back to her to hold while she put one arm around me. I started up the bike and rode off. When we finally made it to her house it was a little after nine forty. I walked Shizuru up to the front door, I wondered though where the guards for hire were. We got up to the front door.

"Natsuki, I really had a good time tonight. Thank you for everything."

"Yeah, no problem. I had fun." I placed my hand on the top of Duran's head.

"Take care of him okay." Shizuru smiled and then nodded. I really had no idea what to say to her. This was the only thing I could think of to break the ice. Rather the tension between us, I could feel it.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget. Here." I reached into my pocket and took out the photo of us that was taken by that so called photographer.

"Natsuki? Are you sure? Don't you– –

"Nah, you keep it. I know it'll mean a lot more to you. Besides like you said, you wanna have this as a keepsake to remember this night. I really want you to have it Shizuru."

"Natsuki . . ." I gave her the picture, she took from me. The next thing she did was set down Duran on the stoop and gave me a really big hug. It surprised the hell out of me.

"S-Shizuru! What, what are you doing?" She laughed.

"Giving you a hug silly. What does it look like?" I smiled and hugged her back. I buried my face into the crook of her neck. (Man she, she smells like roses.) I pulled myself away from Shizuru. My hands were still at her waist and her arms were around my neck. I stared into her beautiful mesmerizing red eyes. I felt myself being pulled in closer and closer.

"Na-Natsuki? What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I just . . .I just want . . ."

"Natsuki . . ." She softly spoke my name as I moved in closer and finally just kissed her. I pushed her up against the door and deepen out kiss. Shizuru pushed me back after a few seconds and then she . . .

_**SMACK!**_

"What the hell did you slap me for?!"

"How . . .how can you just do that?!" I saw (and felt) how furious Shizuru was with me. I knew what I did, but she didn't have to smack me like that.

"The real question is how can you just do that? You just slapped me!" I was so angry right then I didn't even realize how much I had risen my voice at her. Shizuru looked at me with uncaring eyes.

"I think I should just go." I rubbed my face where she had smacked me. It still hurt really badly.

"I think you should." I turned around to leave but then I looked back.

"I'm not sorry you know." With that said I continued to walk away. And I meant it, I wasn't sorry that we had just shared our first kiss. (Fine, alright. Maybe I did deserve that smack to the face. I was being a little forceful with her. Not aggressive per say, but I have to remember . . .Shizuru isn't Nao.) I got to my bike where it then hit me. (Oh man, Nao. What the hell was I thinking? Kissing another girl when I have a girl at home. There you go again Natsuki acting before thinking. I think my** not thinking **gets me into more trouble then my entire body does. And my mouth too while I'm at it.) (Slaps hand against forehead.)

"Now I know why I have a headache. This is just one of those many bad habits I have to break. Slapping my hand on my fore head and . . .kissing girls on a whim." Sighs (What am I gonna do with myself?) I got on my bike and headed back home. All the while I keep seeing the image of me kissing Shizuru replaying over and over again in my head. How could I have been so foolish. I may have feelings for her but to just go and kiss her like that, without her permission. And right after we just talked about how we actually met once before. I made it home very fast the traffic wasn't bad so got there pretty quickly. I pulled into the garage and went upstairs. I stood outside the door for a good minute before I reached into my pocket to take out my keys. But instead found something else.

"What's this? This is . . . AH! This is Shizuru's necklace!" With that I begun to lightly bang my head against the wall just next to the door in the hallway.

"Moron! **(Bang)** Jerk! **(Bang)** Fool! **(Bang)** Dope! **(Bang)** Idiot! I'm such an ass!" After my insulting myself the door opened up. It was Nao. She was wearing that black small tank top that just barley covered held in her breasts. And those see-through light blue underwear with the pink trim.

"Kuga? I thought I heard you out here. Everything a–– I felt lost, in a daze. My mind went blank . . .I wasn't myself. I caught Nao by the lips forcefully and pushed her back into our apartment slamming the door shut behind us. I pushed her all the way over to the couch, were we both fell onto and where I finally halted out kiss so that we could both breath.

"K-Kuga! What's gotten into you?"

"What? Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?"

"We-well no but – –

"Then stop talking." I kissed her again softer this time. I lifted up her shirt and pinched her already hard nipple. She moan into out kiss. The she pushed me back a slightly.

"N-no! S-stop it. I don't . . .I don't . . .**Ah!**"

"Of course you do. You always want this." I slid my hand down her stomach and into her underwear. I shoved two fingers deep inside of her. She tighten her grip on my shirt and took in a few deep shallow breathes.

"See. Your so wet. How can you say you don't want to do this?"

"Ha-harder. Do it . . .harder." I kissed her neck and I continued pumping my fingers in and out of her. After a few seconds she caught me by the lips and started to tongue kiss me. Our tongues twirled around each others for a while, until Nao pulled back.

"T-take me . . .to the bedroom." I kissed her again. And got up from off of her, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	19. The Trun Around

**Hello everyone. New Chap finally up! YAY! Anyways want to tell you all this will be one of my last chapters for now, well I do hope to put up at least one more. See still have some vaca time coming my way. It is summer after all, and speaking of summer hope everyone has a good one! XD Here it is though so like always enjoy! :?D**

**

* * *

**

(Sighs)

"Wow . . . that . . . was . . ."

"Incredible." **(Sighs)** Nao smiled at me. It was our eleventh time already. I was really worn out but, but I just wanted more.

"Come on. I think I just got my second wind. Lets go again." I rolled over, and got on top of Nao. I went in to kiss her but was stopped. Nao put her hand right over my face.

"Ju-just wait a minute! Hold on. Are you seriously thinking about doing it again?" I pulled her hand away from my face so that I could speak.

"Well yeah. Come on! Lets do it!" I was so excited. I just wanted to keep going.

"No! No more I need a break."

"What do you mean no? You never said no before."

"That's because I thought I'd never get tired of having sex. But now . . . I feel so numb. I can't keep up with you any longer. I don't where you got all that energy from . . . but you need to lose it and fast." Nao pushed me off of her and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"B-but I thought . . . come on Nao! You're the one who always insinuates doing this. So why are–

"Look Kuga. I may always do that but once or twice even three times is enough. But eleven times? In a row! That should be a record. We went at it nonstop, I'm tired and I need a break okay." Nao was about to get up from the bed, but I put my arms around her waist making her stay put. I pulled myself up a bit and started to kiss around her shoulders and neck.

"Stop it. Please. Later will do it later, I promise just not now. Kuga why are you doing this?" I halted my kisses. (Why am I doing this? Why am I so turned on? Is it because of last night?) Just then the image of my kissing Shizuru flashed before my eyes. I shook my head. (Th-that wasn't it! That's not the reason. If that were the case then . . . the only reason I'm having sex with Nao so many times is . . . is because I feel . . . no but it can't be. I love Nao I shouldn't have to have a reason to do stuff like this with or too, her.)

"Kuga? You all right?" I let go of Nao and sat up more.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all."

"About, how you turned into a nymphomaniac over night? Hmm?"

"No! No of course not! And I'm not. I just . . ." I began to rub my head. I felt a huge headache coming my way.

"What happened last night?"

"What? What do you mean?" Nao turned more to face me.

"What happened last night? What made you wanna do this so badly all of a sudden?" (I wish I knew myself. Damn why though? Is it . . . because I kissed Shizuru? But I wasn't thinking about her while I was doing it with Nao. So why . . .)

"Hey, anybody home?" Nao moved in closer to me and had flicked the tip of my nose.

"Ow! Hey that hurt you know." I rubbed my nose. It really did hurt.

"Stop being a baby. Now just tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened." (Okay Natsuki time to improvise.)

"I was just getting you back from earlier. You know on that swan ride. And besides since when did I ever need a reason to touch or kiss you or, too even make love to you?" I put my arms around Nao and pulled her in closer to me. (Man was I ever this turned on . . . ever?)

"N-no but . . . I know something else must have happened. Because if you really wanted to get me back, you would have left with me instead of staying with that girl."

"Well I can't just leave her there. A-and you left with Reito! And what did you do with the car?" Nao pushed herself away from me and got up from the bed. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What? You leaving with Reito? Or what you did with the car?"

"With either! But if you must know because I know you'll just keep nagging me about it anyway." (Nagging? But I'm not a nag! Uh, am I?)

"I figured you didn't wanna leave the princess' side so I left. I didn't wanna hang around any more and I had some business to take of with Reito. And the car's in the garage. But I might switch it later, I don't like the color." (Business? What kind I wonder. I wanna ask but, I know I'll be treading on thin ice with her. But still what could it be her and Reito are up too?)

"What kind of business?" She shook her head.

"The kind of business where it's not yours and you mind your own."

"Nao! How can– –

"I'm going to take a shower. I have to get ready soon anyway. Got some more of that business to take care of." With that Nao walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut. I plopped back down on the bed. (Sighs)

"Man I swear she pisses me off sometimes!" (What business though could she have with that jagoff? What time it is?) I turned my head slightly to look at the clock on the dresser.

"It's ten already? Maybe, maybe I should go and see Shizuru and apologize for springing that kiss on her." (Maybe I was right, maybe I do feel some guilt because of what I did. And behind Nao's back. That's why I . . . wanted to continue doing this with her.) I decided to get up and get dressed but, I didn't wanna go and get dressed all sweaty like this. I went and walked into the bathroom. I walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain back.

"K-Kuga! What the hell are you doing?!" Nao put her arms around herself, trying to cover herself up. I stepped into the shower with her.

"What's with you? You don't have anything I haven't seen before." All of a sudden Nao gave me a dirty look. (Did . . . I say something wrong?)

"Oh really. Well how just many of these haven't seen before people have you actually seen?"

"Give me a break Nao. Come on I don't ask you how many people you've been with before me. And I didn't or feel the need too."

"Come on I wanna know. Give me a number."

"Are you serious?" Nao nodded. I groaned.

"Just one." Nao's mouth dropped. I guess she couldn't believe that I'd only been with one person.

"No way! You're such a liar! There is no way – –

"I say just one because, you're the only one I need. You're the only one. I could be with a million other people if I wanted to but there will only always be you. Forever. You're the only one for me, and I love you." _(It was true. No it still is, like said to Nao that day she will always be the one I love. Forever.)_

"You know. You're such an idiot." I smiled and put my arms around her, pulling her in close to me.

"But I'm your idiot." We both laughed. I was able to kiss her this time. (Least I got my kiss.) We both did a little less showering, but we did have a little more us time. When we got out of the shower, I looked at my hand which was all wrinkled. (Probably stayed in a little too long. But it was so worth it!) (Big smile on face)

Nao got dressed pretty quickly and gave me a kiss before she left. Guess she was in a rush to take care of that business. It still bothered me though, what on earth could be so important that she's rush out like that. But I on the other hand took my time, I saw no rush in me going to apologize to Shizuru. Only for the simple reason that I wasn't sorry about the kiss and that I had no intentions of facing her, because I didn't know what to say. But I figured I get it over with. (Besides I still have to return this necklace to her.) I finished getting dressed. I put on my long sleeve blue and white pullover hoody and my pair of blue jeans, and I also put on my blue and white sneakers. I got up from the bed and walked over to my other pair of jeans that were laying on the floor and took out Shizuru's necklace from the pocket. (I shouldn't have been so careless last night. This is irreplaceable after all.) I placed the necklace in my pocket and headed out the door. I rushed downstairs and hopped in my bike and put on my helmet. I started up my bike and raced off to Shizuru's place. I got there a little faster then I had hoped but I parked my motorcycle about a block down from her house. I got off and took off my helmet placing it on the seat and started to head up to her house, as I got closer I noticed there where a whole bunch of white catering vans parked in front. I was able to get passed the gate and guards without being searched seeing as how they were so occupied with the chaos going on with everyone running back and forth and in and out of the house. I got up to the door and let myself in. When I walked in, I saw Fumi who was scolding a few of the catering guys. (I sure do feel sorry for them.)

"No! No! I told you those go in the kitchen and these go in the dinning hall! What's wrong with you?"

"S-sorry ma'am! It won't happen again."

"It had better not! Everything needs to be perfect! If I find one thing out of place– –

"Hey Fumi. What's up?" Fumi turned and looked my way. She looked furious. (Geez, scary much? I bet her face will stay frozen like that is she keeps this up.)

"You! What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy? Miss has no time for a play date with you." (Play date? What are we five? This woman's ridiculous at times.)

"I know I see that but, I'm not here for a play date (or any other date for that matter) I just really need to speak with her." Fumi grabbed me by the neck of my hoody and started to shove me back toward the door.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?! Unhand me!" When we got to the door Fumi literary tossed me out.

"Like I said we are all very busy! Miss is very busy **attending to the florist** **arranger in the garden.** Now if you'll please . . . leave!" She slammed the door in my face, just barely grazing the tip of my nose. (Damn bitch! What crawled up her butt? And did, she have to grab me so hard? What an ass. Hm, I guess I should try and see her though. But how am I gonna get to the garden? How am I gonna get pass Fumi?) I sat on the stoop trying to think of a way in without alerting her highness over there. As I sat, I watch a few people coming in and out going back and forth from the vans, that's when I saw it. My ticket in, I saw one of the workers by the flower van and rushed over.

"Hey need some help with that?"

"Yeah I sure could use some. Just take that into the back."

"The back?"

"Yeah. Out to the garden that's in the back. Make sure you don't drop it. It's very expensive."

"Yeah. I'll be sure to take extra care." I guess its good thing I work out. That freaking potted plan was heavy I'm shocked I didn't throw my back out. Somehow I made it passed Fumi and all the way back to where Shizuru was suppose to be. I put down the plan just by the back stairs. I just couldn't hold it up any more. The real mission was to see if she was here. I looked around for a bit but I didn't see her. What I did see was some girly looking woman running around frantically, obviously looking for something or someone.

"You their! I need your help!" I looked at either side of me when I had come to the realization that she was talking to me.

"Uh, me?"

"Yes you! Who else? Listen can you go and find Ms. Viola for me?"

"But . . . isn't she suppose to be here?" The woman gave out a loud sigh and slapped her hands at her sides.

"Yes, yes she is. But I wouldn't be asking you to go look for her is, she was here. Now would I?" She said in a sarcastic way. (Rude much lady?)

"Okay I'll go look."

"Thank you. Oh and by the way your out of uniform." She then turned and started barking at one of her hired helpers.

I ran upstairs just bypassing Fumi. I ran straight to Shizuru's bedroom because I couldn't think of where else she could possibly be. I knocked on the door. No answer I knocked again, no answer so I let myself in. Just as I did, it got me thinking of the situation that I was saddled with that day. How I ended up on top of Shizuru and not realizing that my hand was on her breast. (Damn and she was practically naked . . . well besides the towel she had on. But still!) I felt my face heat up. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. (Can't be thinking about stuff like that. Get it together Natsuki!) I slapped my cheeks and walked into the room.

"Shizuru? Shizuru are you here?" I didn't see her so I went to go look in the bathroom. I just walked in though but I had my eyes closed, just in case.

"Shizuru are you in here?" No answer. I opened my eyes and she was no where insight.

"Where the heck could she be? Fumi said that she was just in the garden so . . . she couldn't be too far. I think." That's when the hunt began. I made sure to search every room if I had too. But also to make sure I dodge Fumi while in my search for her. (What the hell. Did I turn into some P.I. now? Guess I'm the next Sherlock Holmes or one of the Hardy Boys. **Agh!** This bites.)I looked in the Library, her father's Study, the game room, dinning hall, ballroom, garden (once more), the pool, the dock, I even looked in the servant quarters. I looked in rooms I haven't even been too before. I even went back to her bedroom. Nothing no Shizuru no where. So I gave up, and I left. (Where the hell could that girl, have disappeared too? Well guess I lost my job as plant carrier, oh well.) (Smiles)

Just as I was leaving I bumped into someone. I wasn't even looking where I was going I was so caught up with my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention at all.

"Hey! Watch it! You ruffian!"

"Sorry I didn't — You! What are you doing here?!" It was Reito. And really what was he doing there, thought he was suppose to be with Nao.

"I should ask you the same. I'm here to see me **fiancé**. I have some business I would like to discuss with her." (What is it with this whole business stuff?)

"Whatever. You're wasting your time. She isn't here."

"Is that so? Well then I guess I'll just have to wait."

"Don't hold your breath Kanzaki." I started to walk away until he said something that caught both my ears and my attention.

"You know, that sister of yours is very interesting. I do say if I wasn't already promised to someone else . . .I'd take her for a spin. Ha haha!" I ran back over to him and with both hands grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't you dare touch her! You touch her your dead meat!" Just then I found myself being pulled back. I was begin pulled by Kanzaki's goons.

"Now, now no need to get ruff. And neither do you Ms. Kuga. But what I find interesting is your sudden rage. Why with all the hostility? And who exactly do you mean when you say her? Nao or Shizuru?" (W-What did he just say?!)

"You say Her but your not being specific. I hate to tell you but I can't stay away for either one, as you see Shizuru is my fiancé and Nao . . .well I'm working with her on something. Sorry but I can't give any details." Reito had that smug look on his face again. I just wanted to smack it right off his face. (If I could just loosen myself up . . .)

"Why did you call Juliet, Nao?" Reito walked up closer to me.

"Don't play stupid with me my dear. I know all about you and your sister, or rather you girlfriend. I know all about you two. You nothing but a bunch of petty thieves, crooks, con artists. I know the game you two play and let me tell you, I'm not one to be played. Your girl isn't as smart as she lets on, but then again I guess that's why you always come up with the plans. But lately you've been slipping . . .so she turned to me or really I was the one who picked her up. I do have to say though she may not be as smart as she looks, but she sure does look like the whore she is." I tighten my fists up in one second this guy was going down. And he wasn't going to get back up. Reito moved a more closer to me until his face was only inches away from mine.

"And the reason I know she's a whore is because of what she's like . . . in bed." I lunged at Reito and slammed him down against the hard pavement. I rung his scrawny little neck and then with one hand I tighten up my fist and gave him a few hard good blows to his face. I grabbed in to his hair and started to bang his head into the pavement. I only got as far as one bang before his goons finally pulled me off of him by force. One of his other goons helped him up from the ground. I looked into his beaten up face as he glared back at me, and I was so proud of the damage I had done. (That felt good!)

"You little bitch! I swear I'll make you regret this."

"Bite me scumbag! If these big apes weren't here to protect you, you'd be dead right now!"

"You think so! You better watch your mouth girl, it just might get you in trouble." For a second I stopped my ranting. I knew Reito was right. Anything I did or said could be used against me in any shape, way or form. And to top it off his goons are spectators of what happened here.

"I won't let you talk about her that way! How dare you! Where do you even get off? I don't know what's she's told you and I don't care. But I just won't stand here and listen to you trash talk her like that!" Reito finished wiping the blood from his around his mouth. He walked up to me.

"So don't stand. Why don't you take a seat!" He punched me right in the stomach. I held my stomach as I fell to my knees.

"So Kuga, how does it feel to be the one in pain?"

"Hehehe HAHAHA!"

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Pain? What pain? A four year old can hit harder then that. Besides this little bit of pain doesn't compare to the pain your in." I knew what was going to be coming once I said that. But I didn't care at that point. Reito kicked me in the face. I just laid there on my side on the ground. Reito bent down to my level.

"Listen here. Nao doesn't know what she's getting herself into okay. I'm the one calling the shoots. Like I said I was the one who picked her up. That day when we all met up at the carnival, it wasn't a coincidence. I happen to ask Fumi with whom she had these plans with and with no hesitation at all she dropped your name. Let me tell you, you do not want to get on this woman's bad side. But seeing as how you did . . . made it all the more easier for me."

"You . . .son of a – –

"Now, now you mustn't interrupt. On my way to, meet up with you two so to speak I noticed this fine young woman in the next lane. Who was driving a very nice car I might add. Anyway I recognized who she was. The day I first met you was the day I first met her as well. She was coming from the direction of that café where I was meeting up with Shizuru and her father. Of course I was quite taken with her beauty, so I tried one of my one-liners on her. But unfortunately it didn't work so well. She said to me that I was barking up the wrong tree. Heheh, now of course I know why that is."

"Even so. Nao would never go for someone like you." Reito grabbed my chin and yanked my head up so that I would look at him.

"You interrupt me one more time and it'll be your last. Understand?" I could only nod in agreement.

"Good. Now then, once again this lovely lady caught my eye. I tried talking her up. She said do I know you? I said not exactly but I know your girlfriend Natsuki. But I didn't know that you two where in fact an item, but it sure did get her attention. So the next thing I said too her was, that we needed to talk about you (points to Natsuki) and Shizuru. With that everything else took place. Sorry I really can say anymore than I already had." Reito reached into the side pocket on the inside of his blazer.

"Really though I knew you two couldn't possibly be sisters. Or maybe you can be but it strikes me as odd how sisters show their affection for one another." Reito pulled out his cell phone. He flipped open the top and showed it to me. He showed me a picture of me and Nao. My eyes widened, and I wondered how, when, and where was he able to take this picture.

"Kind of distasteful, to be doing such things in public . . .with your sister. Wouldn't you say so Kuga?" I finally stood up.

"How? How did you . . .get that picture?" Reito stood up and was now facing me.

"Well you see, while I was taking my morning jog I happen to spot you two. So I took a picture, a really good one too. Didn't realize it would end up being you guys"

"You're nothing but a prev! What good is that picture gonna do?" Reito began to laugh. I knew it now what he meant. He doesn't get played, he's the one who plays people. This guy was one step ahead of me and I couldn't keep up.

"It would be a shame if Shizuru found out. To find out the person she's grown so fond of the person she trust so much turned out to be nothing more then a lair. But that's who you are, isn't it Kuga? It would break her heart. I don't have to tell or show her anything unless you cooperate."

"What do you want Kanzaki?"

"Simple. Stay away from Shizuru and I won't have to show Nao this." Again she showed me his cell. This picture this time was of me and Shizuru.

"Now this would break your girlfriends heart. To know the woman she loves was going behind her back making out with another girl. Not just any girl but the girl you were suppose to work over." (How did get that?! Was he spying on us the whole time?) I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to much to hurt this guy again, but I swallowed my pride and turned to leave.

"We're agreed then I take it? Hey Natsuki don't walk away mad . . .just walk away." I heard him laughing again it echoed through my entire body. I was playing in a game that I was losing and how could Nao do this? What the hell is she thinking? But it didn't matter I was stuck in the middle with no where to go and no way out. (If I don't stay away from Shizuru he'll show her that picture of me and Nao making out at the park. And if I do . . . what's to not stop him from showing the picture of me kissing Shizuru to Nao. On top of that Nao has no idea that this guy is just stringing her along for the ride. I told her he was dangerous, but she didn't listen. Now what? What am' I gonna do? I had Kanzaki figured out wrong, I was–– I am the real moron and now I'm just along for the ride in his sick twisted game of cat and mouse. Guess I'm the mouse in this one, because now I'm paying for my mistakes.)


	20. The Way You Make Me Feel

Here it is like I promised next chap. May just be the last one for now. Just enjoy and everyone have a good summer! XD (Expect me back with a new chap sometime in July! Can't wait for those firworks!!) YAY! XD

* * *

I made my way over to my bike. I replayed everything that just went down in my head. (Is Reito really telling the truth? No he has to be, and he even has proof of that. And it seems Nao already confirmed that seeing as how she's tied up in his own plans.) I put on my helmet and got on my bike. (I wonder where Shizuru could be though. I wonder if . . . wait! What did she say last night. That she went to the park near her house. The one her mother took her too!) I raced off I knew exactly where to go and where I had to be. I Parked my bike just out by the gate, got off took off my helmet and placed it onto the seat. I walked into the park.

"Wow. Sure has changed in the last eight years." There were new swing sets and slides and moneky bars and just a whole mess of other playground equipment for the kids to play around with. I walked around a little taking in the lovely scenery. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky.

"Did they expand this park? It's a lot bigger then I remember." I walked until . . . I finally spotted Shizuru. She was sitting on the grass next to a tree, on top of a little hill. She had he legs tucked in, seeing as how she had a skirt on. I couldn't move though I just stood there. I was frozen just like when I first met her. (She . . . looks so beautiful. She really looks cute with her hair tied back like that. And she really looks good in a skirt, and that red sweater she's wearing curves to her body very nicely. Dammit! Stop it. I shouldn't even be . . . I'm such a loser.)

I walked over to Shizuru and sat down beside her.

"Hey, what's up?" Shizuru had this blank look on her face. She didn't even notice me. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Hey, Shizuru. You all right?"

"Hm? Natsuki? What are you doing here?" I broke her out of her daze. But she looked sad, and it troubled me to see her that way.

"I came looking for you. I asked Fumi where you were but when I got to the garden you weren't anywhere insight. I looked all over the house for you."

"Y-you looked for me?" I nodded. A smiled made its way onto her face.

"So you snuck by Fumi?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy though. But I'm very sneaky when I have to be." Her smile grew wider. It made me happy to see that. But I still needed to talk to her about last night.

Natsuki! What happened to your face?"

"My face?" Apparently Reito kicked me just hard enough to leave a mark on my face.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But, but Natsuki . . ." Shizuru looked sad again. (Why is she sad now? Because I didn't tell her what happened? Or does it have to do with what's going on at her place?)

"Shizuru why are you here?"

"No reason."

"I came here looking for you. So can't you at least tell me why you're here?"

"I just . . . wanted to be alone." I sighed and put my hands behind my head and plopped down on the cool grass.

"I can't blame you, what with all those people running in and out of your house like that. You guys throwing a party or something?" She shook her head.

"No. It's because of my father. He's putting together a Gala. But it won't be happening for two days from now, and its invitation only. I have to help set up but I just didn't want to be bothered with all that right now.

"A Gala huh? Yeah guess it would be invitation only if it's that big of a deal. I would wanna get away too. I don't wanna hassle with all that stuff. I mean all I did was carry in a plant and I'm tired of it already." Shizuru looked at me very confusingly.

"You brought in a plant?"

"Yeah. It was the only way I could get pass Fumi to see you." I noticed all of a sudden Shizuru's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink.

"You . . . did all that? Just to . . . see me?" I sat up a little putting my arms behind me for support.

"Of course! It wasn't any trouble though. I'd do anything to you. Ah! I-I mean I'd do anything for you!" I covered my face with my hands. (Where the hell did that come from. She must really think I'm a prev by now.) But instead of getting yelled at of having something thrown at me, I heard laughter.

"You're so funny Natsuki! The things you say never ceases to amaze me." (Well I guess I dodged that bullet.)

"Yeah well, hehe you know me!" I was so embarrassed. (How could I have just blurted that out? I'm so messed up. I'm surprised I could even remember how to walk.)

Natsuki you said you came here to see me. That you wanted to speak to me about something."

Y-yeah I did. Shizuru listen I– –

"I still can't find it. I looked almost all night . . . after you dropped me back home." I could hear the sadness in Shizuru's voice. I knew she was really upset about something. And I knew what about too.

I know what you're looking for. I . . .I happen to find it when I was looking for you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out Shizuru's necklace. Her face just lit up. I knew that having this back would cheer her up, but for how long?

"W-where did you . . . how did you—

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you have it back. Right?" Shizuru smiled and nodded. I handed her the necklace. She was so happy. It kind of reminded me of when I gave her that ice cream cone. The day I really first met her. (Actually I could go for an Ice Cream cone right about now.)

"Natsuki?"

"Huh?"

"Can you put this on for me?" Shizuru turned her back to me and pushed aside her hair. I took the necklace from her hand and placed it around her neck. (Stupid hands stop shaking. When did putting one loop onto another become so hard? Agh! Dammit . . . There I got it!)

"There you go Shizuru! All done!"

"Thank you." After that we just sat there for a few moments just listening to the wind enjoying the breeze, watching the children playing and running around. The silence was soon broken by myself. I still had to talk to Shizuru about last night.

"Hey Shizuru. How about we go get some Ice Cream."

"Okay, that sounds good." I got up from the ground brushing myself off. And I reached out my hand to help Shizuru up. She put her hand in mind and I pulled her up. (It feels like forever since I last touched her hand. I forgot how soft her hands were.) We went over to the Ice Cream truck. I got myself a chocolate cone with cookie crunch, and Shizuru got mint with chocolate chip. We sat down on a near by bench. It was just nice to spend the time with her like this but I had to be careful because of Reito. (He's probably watching my every move now. To think I have to watch and worry where he might be. This is stupid to worry about a snake like that.)

"Shizuru listen. I really need to talk to you." (I wonder should I even tell her what happened between me and Reito? Should I just tell her everything? What should I do? Everything became so complicated now! There's just so many things I wanna say and do. So many things I wanna tell Shizuru and Nao but I can't! It's just so freaking irritating! Its driving me nuts!) Just then I felt Shizuru hand on my arm. Her gentle touch brought me to my senses.

"Natsuki are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have . . . a brain freeze. My head's kinda killing me." I wasn't really lying but I wasn't really telling the truth either. (No, I can't burden Shizuru with this stuff. I can't let her get caught up in my mess.) We sat for a while longer and finished our Ice Creams. After, I felt brave enough to talk about the situation that took place last night.

"Shizuru– –

"Natsuki how many?"

"W-What? How many what?" Shizuru looked at me with a very serious face. Her red eyes were just piercing thru me.

"Please. I need to know how many people you've kissed."

"Say WHAT?!" (What's is up with these women today? First Nao and now Shizuru. It's so scary how much they think a like!)

"Natsuki it's important to me."

"Why? Why is it important for you to know?" Shizuru got up from the bench. She had her backed turned to me but I saw that she made fists with her hands. I knew she was really ticked off, but what's the deal? Why does she wanna know?

"Shizuru, listen this is just stupid okay. There's no need for this at all."

"But I **need to know**!" I got up and put my hand on her shoulder. I turned her around to face me but she just looked down at the ground.

"Why is it so important to you?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and just yelled out . . .

"B-because . . . because **you were my first kiss!**" (I'M YOUR WHAT?! No way! I can't be!) Just then I happen to look up. A whole bunch of people had stopped in their tracks, taking notice of us because of what Shizuru had just yelled out. I swear people today can't mind their own business. And can't they show a little respect for other peoples privacy?

"Well? What are you all staring at? Nothing to see here! Get lost! Move it!"

"Geez bitch, what are you on the rag?"

"Hey! COME BACK AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE BUDDY!" I was about to chase that guy down, but I couldn't leave Shizuru.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry. Natsuki please forgive me." Shizuru was crying. She tried to talk through her tears.

"Its okay Shizuru. Lets go." I took Shizuru's hand and walked with her over to a more secluded area. I took her over to the small clearing which had a water fountain. (Least this place is still intact. I haven't been here since . . . I was with my fourth girlfriend.) I put my hands on either side of her face and with my thumbs, wiped away her tears.

"You wanna know? Only Two." Shizuru looked up at me with a studded expression on her face.

"Your lying!"

"No! No I'm really not! Listen–

"No!" Shizuru raised her hand and went into smacking mode again. But I caught her by her writs before she could. _(I still never understood why she was so upset with me that day. Maybe it was because I wasn't actually telling her the truth. Even after I explained to her what I meant . . . I still found that it was still hard for her to believe me.)_

"I'm not! I'm not Shizuru." I slid my hand up from her wrist to her hand and guided her hand to my chest. I let her hand rest on the middle of my chest so that she can feel my heart beating.

"My heart . . . my hearts beating so fast right now. Just like it did when I first met you. Shizuru I-I really like you. You may not be the first person that I've been with, but in my heart you are. When I kissed you . . . I know I shouldn't have . . . but I felt like it would be the only time I would be able too. I just went for it I didn't wanna let that moment slip pass me. But . . . I don't know if your really first or second in my heart because there is someone I love very much. I don't want to hurt that person but I think I already had just by kissing you and . . . having these feelings for you. Shizuru I- I think that I really – –

Stop it! Don't say that! You know as well as I do that, that kiss was a mistake!" Shizuru pulled her hand away from my chest and took a few steps back.

"Is that what you think? Really? Did it feel like a mistake?"

"Natsuki . . . please just don't."

"But why? Is, is it because were both women?"

"No, of course not. That isn't it."

"Then what?!" I was getting agitated. I couldn't understand it, was she still gonna fight me on this. I knew now for sure, she felt something for me too.

"Because you said it yourself! You have someone and . . . and I'm engaged." Something inside me told me to let go. To just forget this girl and move on, but I couldn't because I was falling for her. (Can I possibly be in love with two people? How can I be though, it's not possible. Even if it were true, I'd just end up hurting someone in the end. I shouldn't do this.)

"You're right Shizuru. I'm sorry. What I said just now . . . I wasn't thinking. That kiss was a mistake and it'll never happen again." My heart was breaking just then. To have these feelings for her . . . to even be in love with her was crossing the line. I had to face reality. I screwed up and this is what I get in return. I have no more ties to this girl.

"Natsuki . . . Natsuki I —

"I'll take you home now Shizuru."

"O-okay." _(I had no choice. I was screwed either way. I let my feelings get in the way and . . . I still can't understand though. Why her? Why then? And just like that, she made me feel different. More so then when I met Nao. In a way I guess I found my first love all over again, but it wasn't fair to the person who I was already with. But did it matter? Nao was after all . . . changing into someone I didn't know anymore. In fact I didn't know myself either.) _

I took Shizuru home. I tell you it was the longest (and silent) ride back of my life. For some reason it seemed like forever to get back to her house, with nothing but awkwardness and quietsucking the joy out of riding back with her_._ We finally made it up to her house but instead of parking my bike on the street I made it a point to go up right to the front gate. I just wanted to see the look on Reito's face when I rode up with Shizuru on my bike, but instead we only found a frantic looking Fumi. (Shit, now I have to put up with her. Today really isn't my day, well besides the fact I got to beat the crap out of Reito for a bit that was the upside to my day.) I stopped right by the door and Shizuru hopped off and gave back my helmet. Right away Fumi ran up to us.

"Miss! Where have you been?! I was– – YOU! I thought I told you to leave!I threw you out earlier! I– –

"Save it. I was just leaving."

"What?! How dare you speak that way to me!I'll––

"Fumi, just leave her alone. You don't have to yell at her. She didn't do anything wrong, all she did was bring me back. You should be thanking her because if I had my way I wouldn't of come back." Shizuru walked back into the house. With an appalledFumi following behind her. I rode off then but had no idea where to go. (I wonder where that jag off went off too? And was I really her first kiss? No forget it Natsuki. I need to see Nao. I need to go find her! I-I have to settlethis with her, this thing with her and Reito that is. This was getting out of control!) Soon I found myself seeping down the street to . . . anywhere I could think of that Nao would be.

_**Meanwhile back at Shizuru's house . . .**_

"Miss if you need to rest just say so. I can handle things from here."

"Thank you Fumi. I really could use a rest right about now." Shizuru made her way from the living room upstairs to her bedroom. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the table that was in the middle of her room and picked up a picture.

"Natsuki . . . I wish that . . . things were different." Shizuru held the picture in her hand and continued to stare at it until a knock came at her door. Shizuru placed the picture back down on the table.

"Come in."

"Hello Shizuru. Have you been hiding out here?"

"R-Reito! What are you doing here?" Reito walked in and closed the door. He walked over to Shizuru, but sat down on in the chair.

"What? Not happy to see me? Where you perhaps . . ." Reito leaned over to the table and grabbed the picture up.

". . .expecting someone else?" Reito held up the picture to Shizuru.

"You two look so happy here. Just precious really. Was this taken the night we all were at that horrendous carnival?"

"If you must know yes. But I had a wonderful time with her." Reito looked at the picture again before placing it back down on the table.

"Hm, I see. Well then I guess it's my turn to take you then." Shizuru was confused. So she had to ask. But before she could say anything Reito had gotten up and walked back over to the door. Locking it. Reito had this ominous look in his eyes, which Shizuru was able to see more clearly as he got closer.

"Reito what do you think you're doing?"

"Like I said, I'm going to take you." Shizuru was still bewildered.

"Take me where?" Reito chuckled. He grabbed Shizuru and put one arm around her and used his hand to cover her mouth.

"Don't worry Shizuru. It'll all be over before you know it."

_**Back to Natsuki and her search for Nao . . .**_

"Damn! Where could she be? Maybe I should just try calling her. No use in looking if I don't even know where to look" I reached into my pocket only to find . . . nothing.

"What? No! Where's my cell?! No come on! This can't be happening to me!" I checked in every pocket. My hoody pockets and my jean pockets. I turned them inside out but not cell.

"Shit! Did I drop it? Well duh that's obvious. But where? I know I took it with me this morning. So then . . . man! Must have dropped it when I got into that fight with Reito. But I didn't notice anything on the ground . . . unless he took it. Bet he's still lurking around Shizuru's house. I'd better go back and get it. That phones' not fully paid off yet! And my contracts not up yet either!" I raced back over as quickly as possible. All of a sudden I felt my heart begin to ache. I put one hand on my chest.

(Ow! That hurts. Why? My hearts beating so fast but . . . it hurts. Oh man I'm not having a heart attack am I? I'm too young! I still . . . Shizuru!) I took on more speed not caring about the traffic lights. All I knew then was that I had to get to her.


	21. The Desperation

Okay, Okay. I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging for too long. (I couldn't leave myself hanging either) lol XD Anyways here is the next Chap! Yay! Fair waring perpared to be shocked by what your going to read. If your not you will be shocked. But this is it! Still on vaca time! Was up all night still tired. Thought I squeeze this in so, I'm going to bed now. Gotta rest up, so like always . . .Enjoy! :?D

P.S. Again have a great summer and have a good 4th of JULY EVERYBODY! XD

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Dammit always when I'm in a rush! There's always something or someone holding me up!" (Is it . . . possible? Can I really feel if Shizuru's in pain or in trouble? I heard once that the only way to feel another person's pain is if . . . your in love with that person. I'm I really . . . so much in love with her? It doesn't matter! I just know I have to get to her!)

"Come on! Get out of my way!" I continued rushing down the street at a very high speed. Bypassing cars and other motorcycles, even the traffic lights. I had no choice I just had to hurry.

"OW! Stupid heart! I swear if I didn't need you to live I'd rip you out right now! It'd be less for me to worry about! Ow!"

_**Back in Shizuru's Room . . .**_

"OW! My foot!" Shizuru had stomped really hard on Reito's foot. She tried to make a run for the door, but was pulled back by her arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Reito pulled Shizuru back and threw her to the floor.

"Enough of this! I'm not here to play games!"

"I won't let you touch me!"

"HAHAHA! Is that what you think? There's never been a girl I met who can't resist me."

"There's a first time for everything!" Shizuru got up from the floor and started to back away from Reito. She moved all the way back till she hit up against her dresser. She knew she couldn't go any further.

"I see that Natsuki Kuga's sarcasm as rubbed off on you." Reito walked up to Shizuru's bed and sat down on the edge.

"I wasn't being sarcastic!"

"I see but enough of this child's play. I came here for one thing and I'm not leaving till I get what's mine." Reito crossed his arms and legs as he coldly stared at Shizuru.

"I told you . . . I'm not letting you touch me!"

"Hmm, well as sad as that is . . . I 'm not here for your body Shizuru. I'm just here for you."

"What? Then what was that about taking me?" Reito stood up and walked over to Shizuru. He stood a good distanced away but just close enough to her.

"I will take you. Soon enough but not right now. And not in the way you're thinking. In fact I couldn't care less about you Shizuru. To be brutally honest I just down right hate you." Shizuru was taken aback by Reito's words. Not only that, she was becoming more confused by his motives.

"What about in the café? When you said you loved me. What was that about then?" Reito smirked.

"Simple. Ever heard of actors. I think I'm really good at it, which brings me to you now. I know you're a very good actress as well Shizuru. And this is where you will be put to great use for me. Your role in this is to be cooperative. Just do as I say and everything will be fine."

"What are you talking about?" Reito smiled and slowly closed the distance between himself and Shizuru. He put his hands on either side of her, pinning her against the dresser and himself.

"Let me put it to you this way. Do as I say . . . and you won't find your father dead. Understand?" Shizuru was shocked. A single tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"You wouldn't! I won't let you!"

"So I guess you're saying no to my proposition. (Sighs) That's a real shame. I'll give you a chance to change your mind though." Reito pulled himself away from Shizuru. He walked a few steps away from her. He turned his back to her.

"I have no choice then. I'll have to press a little harder with you. I didn't think you'd be this difficult, what with me telling you I'll take your father's life. Really, I thought that would be enough to get you to listen to me . . .but I guess you really don't care much for your father."

"That's a lie! How dare you!" Reito spun around and pointed his finger at her.

"No Shizuru how dare you! The only liar here is you!" He walked back up closer to her.

"Face it Shizuru! You have no more love for your father. The only person you have room for in your heart is that juvenile delinquent Natsuki Kuga!" Shizuru's eyes widen, she was shocked by Reito's accusation.

"T-that . . that isn't true."

"Really? It seems it is. Like I said Shizuru you in fact are a good actress, but you're not that good. You don't hide it well. I see the way you look at her. I know how you feel about her. I should be outraged though seeing as how I'm your fiancé. But I couldn't give a damn about the feelings you harbor for her. That's why if you do follow what I say, neither your father nor your precious Natsuki will find themselves six feet under! Get it?"

"No! Don't hurt her! Please!"

"Just do what I say and no one will get hurt." Shizuru lowered her head in shame. Tears steaming down her face, she wiped them away and looked up at Reito and nodded.

"I'll do whatever you ask of me."

"Excellent. Now we're getting somewhere. Don't worry Shizuru, like I said before it'll all be over before you know it." (Smiled wickedly)

_**Back to Natsuki racing up the street . . .**_

"Finally! I made it! I just hope she's okay. But if Reito's with her then . . . man! I have to hurry!" I got off my bike and ran for the door. Lucky for me it was unlocked. I had no more time to waste, I headed off in the direction to Shizuru's room but didn't get far when . . .

"Ow! Dammit! My ear!" Fumi had caught me . . .by my ear and pulled me back.

"Just what do you think you're doing here? I told you to leave. Miss isn't seeing anyone right now. She's resting." I pulled away from her. (Damn woman almost ripped my ear off!)

"Listen I left my cell here I just need to– –

"No. I'm sorry were still very busy. I'll have someone locate it for you and have it returned to you once found." (This is ridiculous! This woman's driving me nuts! What do I do now? I can't waste any more time! Time? That gives me an idea.)

"Okay, okay. Not only am I looking for my phone but . . . those catering guys? What time where they supposed to be here?"

"Not that it's any business of yours, but around three."

"Well they're sitting outside. Said they won't do anything unless they get paid some more. That's what they told me to tell the lady of the house."

"WHAT?! HOW DARE THEY!" Fumi stormed off outside. And I took this chance to run upstairs. (I feel sorry for those guys but I needed some kind of distraction.) I ran as fast as I could. I finally got up to her door. I went to turn the knob but it wouldn't turn. (Damn the door's locked! I have too— ) Before I was about to bash my way in the door opened.

"Shizuru?"

"Sorry to disappoint. But I'm not her." Reito came out with a big (but sinister) smile on his face.

"Reito! What did you do?!"

"Nothing. That she didn't want me to do. HAHAHAHA!"

"I'm going to . . ." I trailed off. I couldn't really do or say anything, I was already screwed. I didn't want to make things worst for myself. (I hate myself! To let him talk like that about her! It just kills me I can't do anything!)

"That's what I thought. You can do anything now. Can you?" Reito was laughing even still. It echoed through my ears.

"Oh hey! By the way. You dropped this." Reito tossed me my cell. (I knew it! He took my cell . . . but why?)

"I would be more careful with my things if I were you Kuga." With that he walked away and out of my sight. I shook my head. Why was I just standing there? I had to see if Shizuru was alright. (When I walked into the room. My heart started to pounding again. But why? I'm here now so it shouldn't be.)

"Shizuru! Shizuru are you – –

"Natsuki! I'm sorry!" Shizuru ran up and hugged me. She held onto me so tightly I felt like I couldn't breathe. He held me by my waist so tightly.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shizuru was crying uncontrollably.

"Shizuru? What's going on? What happened?" I gently pulled Shizuru away from me. I put my hands on her face and made her look at me.

"Shizuru . . . what happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"D-did he touch you?"

"No. I wouldn't let him."

"Then what? I know he must've said or did something to you. So just tell me."

". . ."

"Shizuru!" Shizuru took my hands away and pushed me away from her.

"Natsuki . . . just leave."

"What?"

"Please. Just go. I don't want to see you." (What the hell? What's with her? She wouldn't be acting like this, I know Reito said something to her but what?)

"Shizuru did Reito threaten you?" Tears started to fill her eyes once more. But she held them back, and instead of staring into those red gorgeous eyes of hers . . . staring back at me was nothing but cold eyes.

"S-Shizuru . . . ?"

"Natsuki. I want you to leave right now."

"But Shizuru –– Just then I heard the door bust open. I had this chill go up and down my spine. I knew who it was.

"YOU! YOU DELINQUENT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EMBARRASSEDI FELT?!"

"Take it easy Fumi. You're gonna land yourself in the hospital if you keep getting aggravated like that."

"I ONLY GET AGGRAVATED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Okay! Alright! I was just leaving." I looked at Shizuru one more time, but she just looked away from me. My heart felt like it was just torn in two. I walked out of the room with Fumi who was still screaming at me. But as soon as left the house completely, she halted all her rants toward me.

"Damn! My ears still buzzing. I just don't see how I didn't go deaf yet. Shizuru . . . why are you being this way? Reito —

"You rang my dear." Reito came up from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I spun around to face him.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"You know I tire of that. Once is enough for me thank you."

"What did you do to her?"

"Do? Do what now? And whom are you speaking of?" (This guys just messing with my head now. I know he's just waiting for me to say or do something stupid.)

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Reito moved in closer to me.

"I'll never tell." He said in almost a whisper. (What a jerk! But what can I do now? I can't do anything! No this isn't fair! I can't let him get away with this!)

"Oh! And before I forget . . . here take this." Reito handed me a small envelope.

"What's this?"

"It's an invitation. Don't lose it, you only get one.You can bring a date to if you want. Hehehe, but I think its safe to say you'll be coming alone. See you later Natsuki Kuga." (What the hell is that supposed to mean? And why'd he give me this? Does this have to do with . . . Shizuru?) I put the invite into my hoody pocket.

"What's your deal this time Reito Kanzaki? I need to know and fast. I have and uneasy feeling that something very wrong is going on here." (Shizuru. I promise whatever kind of hold he has on you . . . I'll be sure to break it!)

_(I didn't understand it then. Why she was being that way? But later how I found out was even worst then the look Shizuru gave me that day. Then again I couldn't blame her either, but was it worth it? If she would have told me then I would have put a stop to it. But back then Kanzaki was holding all the cards.)_


	22. The Break In

Hey everyone. Hope your all enjoying this semi nice weather. Anyways just kind of recovering from a slight hangover. I'm going back to bed in a little . . . but wanted to put this up. Anyways enjoy like always and have fun and happy 4th or July! XD YAY! FIREWORKS!! XP (Anybody got any fireworks? Cause I used mine up already.) :?)

(What the hell? What's Reito up too? More important, I need to find out what exactly he and Nao are planning. This is stupid though! It makes no sense. Can't Nao see just what kind of person he is? And what was it Shizuru was saying sorry for? Damn so many questions that'll never know the answer to. Man I really wish Shizuru didn't throw me out like that. I really need to speak . . . wait a minute! Shizuru was trying tell me something! But what? Damn I need to figure this out . . . but first things first I need to find Nao.)

"Man, with all this thinking I really do feel like my head's gonna burst." I went over to my bike and tried calling Nao . . . again. Since I got my cell back from that idiot.

"Come on Nao! Pick up. This is like the fifth time already. Maybe I should go to the arcade." With that thought in mind I hopped on my bike and sped off. Just hoping she would be there . . . cause I seriously don't wanna look for her at the mall . . . on a Friday.

_**Meanwhile back to Reito . . .**_

"Sir? Anywhere you need to go?" Reito was sitting in his limo. Not even paying no mind to his driver.

"Sir?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you need to go anywhere?" Reito shook his head.

"Not at the moment . . . well yes. Actually I need to make a stop."

"Where to Sir?"

"The hospital." The driver was seemingly confused.

"The hospital Sir?" Reito nodded.

"Yes. I need to pick up something. Just get going." Reito said to him while waving his hand in a dismissive wave. The driver just shrugged and started to drive off. Just then Reito's cell rung. He pushed the button for the partition up so that he can have some privacy with this particular incoming phone call.

_(Click)_

"Hello? I was wondering when you would call?"

"Yes."

"Yes I did."

"What? Oh that. Don't worry. I won't forget."

"I said I won't — yes. I'll keep it safe."

"No. Just left."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Sorry. I forgot with whom I was talking to."

"I won't. I can promise you that. I must say though I had you figured out wrong. Even you had me fooled."

"Yes I know. I remember."

"All right. See you then."

_(Click)_

Reito leaned his arm on the arm rest and rested his chin in his palm. He looked back toward Shizuru's house.

"I must say well played. I was right after all. This could get interesting. Now all we have to do is wait on Kuga. She'll never figure out what's coming." Reito couldn't contain himself and started to laugh wildly. He was laughing so loudly even his driver heard him.

(Geez, what a weirdo. But I can't say anything he's paying me good money just to drive him places. Best job I ever had.)

_**Back to Natsuki . . .**_

"Shit! She's not here? I know I looked everywhere I could think of. I checked the arcade, the movie theater, the ice cream shop, the coffee shop, the bank, where else? I really don't wanna go to the mall." I groaned. That was the only place I didn't check yet. (I was really hoping I wouldn't have to look there. Probably with some guy or guys making him or them buy stuff for her. Like always. I wish she wouldn't do that.)

"I need a break first." I headed back to the coffee shop. I went in and got myself a large mocha swirl coffee with milk and sugar. I took a seat near the window.

"Man this is driving me nuts. First Nao acting the was she is and then Shizuru. What was it though? Did Reito say or do anything to her? But I know Shizuru, she wouldn't fall for his gimmicks she's to smart for that. Or maybe I'm giving her too much credit the guy even got me duped_**. **_How could I have let him get the best of me? I won't have it I won't let him beat me! And I swear whatever he did to Shizuru . . . I'll make him pay!" I sat there for at least an hour or two. (Still complicating everything.) I finally left, I walked out and took out my cell.

"Wow! It's all ready four? Man I didn't know it was getting this late. (Sigh) Maybe I should just head home. I-I wish I could talk to Shizuru. But she told me to leave, I knew she was upset or even mad about something. Wait did Reito tell her? Did he tell her about Nao and me?" With that in mind I decided to go back to Shizuru's. _(At that time I wasn't thinking about really going to talk to her. I mean I wanted to find out what went on really between both her and Reito . . . but also I just needed to see her. I wanted to . . . but with Fumi around then I didn't get far.)_

I finally got here. For some reason it felt quicker to get to her place then it did when I left. I parked my bike our front and hopped off. I ran up to the gate and was able to just walk on through since no one was there. (Some guarding there doing . . . or not doing I should say.)I went up to the door and knocked. A few seconds passed when the door finally opened. I prepared myself for all the harsh screaming and carrying on that Fumi was going to throw my way. But instead a man answered the door.

"Yes may I help you?" (Must be the butler? I wonder where Fumi is? What am I saying? Who cares where she is!)

"Um, yes. I'm here to see Shizuru."

"Are you Natsuki Kuga."

"Yes."

"Weren't you here a few hours ago?" (What's with this guy?)

"Well yes I was but– –

"Ms. Viola said she doesn't wish to see you. I'm terribly sorry."

"B-but why?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I do not know. I will tell her you stopped by."

"Okay thanks. Bye"

"Good-bye." He closed the door. And I was standing there dumbfounded. At that point I felt so helpless and useless. (Now she doesn't wanna see me at all? That's it! I'm breaking in! I need to see her no matter what!) I was so determined that I snuck around by to the garden. I made sure to be careful just incase that florist was still around or even if Fumi may have been back there. I ran to side of the house to where that balcony was. I figured now was as good a time as any to see where it actually leadstoo.

"Dammit! How the hell am I supposed to get up there?" I looked around a bit. (I need to find some rope or a latter or something. I just can't jump up there. I mean it's not too far up but it's not like I'm Superman or something.) Finally I saw something that I could use. Someone had left a few crates on a dolly. I rushed over and pushed it over to the balcony. It was kind of hard to move it but I managed. I set it in place and locked it so that it wouldn't roll away while I was climbing up on the crates.

"Damn it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. Okay let me just pull myself up." (Man I should really work out some more. I've been slacking off.)

"Agh! Arrg! (Phew) "Made it!Wow looking down. It is actually a little higher then I figured." I jumped off the create and onto the balcony. I opened up the glass door and let myself in. I realized where I was when I got in, I was in Shizuru's bathroom. _(Or so that's what I thought. Boy was I shocked when I found out where I really was.)_

"Singing? Is Shizuru singing?" I noticed that she was taking a shower. I had no idea she had such a wonderful singing voice. I tip-toed over to the shower, but as soon as I did the water stopped.

(Oh man! What am I gonna do?! There's no where to hide!) The only thing I did then was run out of the bathroom as quietly and quickly as I could. But when I entered the bedroom . . . it looked a lot differently then Shizuru's.

"What the? Since when did Shizuru like pink? Hmm wait . . . this room looks smaller then I remember. Hmm? The furniture is rearranged differently too." I walked over to the bed and saw that a dress had been laid out. As I inspected it, more I came to find out it wasn't a dress, but a maid's uniform. I picked it up and examined it.

"Since when does Shizuru . . . no! No it can't be! I couldn't possibly be . . ." Just then the bathroom door swung open. (I'm so dead! And before I even got to tell Shizuru . . . this bites! I'm bad luck . . . in human form!) I ducked as fast as I can and hid under the bed. She was still humming that song as she started to get dress.

(Shit! This sucks! How the hell did I end up here! Just great Natsuki just brilliant. I just have to wait it out until she leaves.) I waited for a little while. She sure did take her time getting dressed. Then there came a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Just me. We need you downstairs."

"Okay. I'll be down shortly." I heard the door close and knew now she had to leave. That's when I'll make my get away. I watch her feet as she started to walk away from the bed. But she dropped something.

(Don't pick it up! DON'T PICK UP! JUST WALK AWAY!) But of course she had to pick it up. She bent down and then kneeleddown because the thing she dropped when under the bed. When she looked under the bed, she saw me. Her eyes widen and she just stared at me as I stood back at her. Silence for a few seconds until . . .

"**YOU!! HOW DARE YOU!! I'M GOING TO GET RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" **I backed out from underneath the bed. She tried to grab me but I was a little to fast for her. She jumped over the bed and had almost grabbed me too but I made it out the door.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!" **All of s sudden a Vase when flying passed my head, just nearly missing me. I didn't look back I just kept running. But I did yell back.

"Did you just really throw that at me?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!"

"THAT'S THE IDEA!"

"COME ON FUMI! YOU DON'T REALLY MEAN THAT!! HAVEN'T WE BONDED IN THE LAST WEEK? I THOUGHT WE WERE BFF'S!!"

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! YOU PREV!" Again she flung something at me. But I slipped and fell to the floor before it hit me. I crawled up from the floor and ran down the next hall that lead to the Library. I ran all the way back to the stairs and ran up and hid behind a bookcase.

"Man . . . I . . . need . . . to catch . . . my breath. I hope . . . she doesn't . . . find me." (I need to rest otherwise . . . she'll catch me. And I don't wanna know what she'll do to me if she finds me.) I heard the doors slam open. (Shit! This isn't good.) I put my hand over my mouth and I tried to relax (even though it seemed impossible to do) so that my heart would stop beating so fast. This time it really did feel like I was having a heart attack.

(Please just go! Don't come up the stairs.) I heard her foot steps echo thru out the halls of the Library. They seem to get louder and closer with each step she took, which made my heart beat faster and faster.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" She said it in such an eerietone of voice.

(This gives new meaning to Hide and Go Seek. Your hiding for your life while being sought out by some psychopath! I really wish I could go back a few minutes ago, and had just walked away before coming up with this plan of breaking in. This is just how I wanted to spend the day . . . or rather the last few minutes of my life.)

"I know you're in here Ms. Kuga! It would be easier if you just revile yourself!" She was way closer this time. I decided to give myself up. So I came out from behind the book case with my hands behind my head.

"Okay! Okay! I'm right here! I surrender!" Fumi started running up to me. But I stopped her in her tracks . . . by kicking over the pile of books that were by the staircase. Fumi fell down and slid down the stairs with all those books toppling over her.I jumped over the railing and onto the bookcase below, just a split second later I jumped off the bookcase and onto the floor. Well actually I did more of a tuck and roll jump so that I wouldn't hurt myself. I ran passed Fumi who was trying to get up from underneath all those big heavy looking books.

"Sorry Fumi! I really am!" It was the last thing I said to her before I ran out of there. _(Now that I think about it . . . that was really kind of fun. Okay wait that's a little mean I didn't wanna hurt her or anything. But the running around part . . . well I don't know how to explain it but it was just so much fun!) _I ran and ran down two more corridors till I stopped suddenly. There almost right in front of me was Shizuru. But she was talking to some guy in a black suit and shades.

"Shizuru! Hey Shizuru!" Shizuru turned and looked at me. She looked very surprised to see me, but why wouldn't she be.I mean I just broke into her home practically, just so that I could see her.

"Natsuki! What are you doing here?"

"Well I . . . AGGH!!" Before I could go on, I found myself kissing the floor. Two of the "Watchmen" just tackled me to the floor.(No doubt Fumi sent them to take me down. Only cause she couldn't do it herself.)

"Hey you big dumb jerk! My arms don't bend that way! Ow! You moron! I just said my arms doesn't bend that way you loser!"

"That's her! The pervert!"

"Oh ha ha ha! You know I'm no such thing!"

"Really? THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM?!" I stood up and walked up to Fumi (dragging the two guys with me)looked her straight in the eyes.

"I wasn't sneaking into your room! I was trying to sneak into Shizuru's room!"

"AH HA! So you admit it then!"

"N-no! Wait! That came out wrong!" (Me and my stupid big mouth! Now what? I digging myself a deeper grave here!)

"Well. What are you waiting for? Do your jobs! I want her removed from the property completely!" They started dragging me back. I didn't know what else to do.

"Wait! Let her go." (Shizuru! She's sticking up for me!) I must have had the biggest smile on my face right then and there. The best part was the look on Fumi's face.

"WHAT!? B-but Miss! This woman's – –

"Let her go gentlemen. I will take care of this . . . little miss understanding. Fumi you're dismissed."

"Bu-but Miss! You– –

"Fumi! Didn't I just make myself clear?" Fumi lowered her head in shame and disappointment.

"Yes Miss. I'm sorry forgive me."

She probably felt like she let Shizuru down. The goons let me go, and took their leave and so did Fumi. (Shizuru didn't have to be so harsh to her. Fumi was only doing her job . . . trying to protect you, Shizuru.) After then had left Shizuru came over to me and pulled me by my arm and into her bedroom. She locked the door behind her. (I don't if I'm supposed to be happy about that or . . . terrified out of my mind.) Shizuru turned around and faced me again with those cold uncaring eyes.

"What are you doing her? I told you to leave! Didn't I tell you that?"

"Yeah well that . . . that was like three hours ago!"

"Natsuki, I don't care if it was even three days ago. What are you doing back here?" (What was I going to say? That I wanted to see you. That I wanted to know what really happened between you and Reito. That I wanna know why you're acting this way . . . like you hate me.)

"I-I was worried about you. And I still need to know if Reito did or said anything to you! Please Shizuru just tell me!" Shizuru walked up closer to me. She got close to me all right. So close that I was able to smell the scent of roses again.

"I'm telling you nothing happened."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do . . . do you trust me?" (Trust you? Where did that come from?)

"Depends? What am I supposed to trust you on?"

"Whatever you think you should trust me on." (Do I really trust her? I had no reason to ever doubt her trust before hand . . . but now . . .)

"Yes. I trust you Shizuru." She smiled and placed her hands on either side of my face. She moved in closer.

"So then trust me on my judgement. Trust in what I'm doing." She said in a whisper. I felt my heart racing and my whole body felt like it was on fire. Just being this close to her was driving me crazy.

"Natsuki . . . I . . . I'm sorry." (She said that before. But what is she sorry about?)

"Shizuru what . . . what is it that— mmph!" (Shizuru? She's . . . she's kissing me! But, but why?) I didn't know what was going on then. I was happy, angry, and confused, all at the same time. But I just kissed her back. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist and let myself fall into the kiss. (Her lips are so soft. And they taste so sweet . . . like honey. What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't . . . be . . . kissing her back.) Shizuru pulled back from our kiss finally. I have to admit I was sadden by the loss of contact of her lips against my own.

"Natsuki. Go home."

"What? Go home? How can I just go home? Shizuru I . . . I'm – –

"Natsuki stop. We had this discussion before."

"No you had this discussion before. And don't start with the I'm with one person and your with someone thing again. That just an excuse! Why are you pushing me away?! What is it that your hiding?" Shizuru pushed me back

"You should go."

"No!"

"But Natuski . . ."

"But Natsuki nothing! I'm not leaving till you tell me what he either said or did to you! You have to tell me! And who was that guy in the suite you were talking to? And why did you just kiss me now?" (I'm so fed up with this! If she would just tell me what's going on . . . maybe I would be able to help in some way. And maybe . . . I could better understand what it is or how she actually feels about me.)

"Shizuru listen I —

"Why Natsuki? Why do you even care about this? Why does this matter so much to you?" (Why? Why!? How can she seriously ask me that?!)

"Because you matter to me Shizuru! I wanna protect you! I'm in love with you!" (Slaps hand against mouth) (Di-did I just . . . yeah I did. I said it. Maybe I should go back and find Fumi. I know she wouldn't hesitate my request in her ending my life for me.)


	23. The Inside Looking In

Hey hey! so how was everyone's 4th of july? hope you guys had fun i did! XD anyways wasn't doing anything so i uploaded this chap. i can't just leave you guys hanging now can i? nope excatly so here it is next chap please enjoy!fair waring another shocker is headed your way! XO

* * *

(Shit! Dammit! And any other curse word I can't think of right now! Why is it that I open my mouth when I shouldn't and don't open my mouth when I should? I can't believe I just said that. And why is it I have suicidal thoughts when I'm stuck in these kinds of situations? I should go see a Psychiatrist. But right now I have to . . . I don't know come up with something.)

"Natsuki. Are you . . . really in love with me?"

"Yes. No. I don't know! I just . . . I just know I care for you." (I'm so confused. I don't even know which way is up any more.)

"Well which one is it?"

"Which is what?"

"Hmph! If your in love with me or not?"

"Oh . . . yeah that." I scratched the back of my head. I'm in too deep now. But how do I get myself out of this one?

"Natsuki. Stop fooling around and just tell." (What? Tell you. How about you tell me what's really going on. Damn her, she's just playing games now I know it.)

"No way I'm telling you anything unless you tell me what I wanna know first." Shizuru shook her head.

"Why are you so insistent? Why do you need to know something that doesn't concern you?"

"Okay! Number one! Stop answering my questions with another question! And don't roll your eyes. I know your just messing with my head. Number two! It does concern me, in the most possible way it can, in fact it has everything to do with me! So quite playing games with me Shizuru and just get to the point! Tell me what's going on?" Shizuru shook her head and walked over to me. She then flicked my nose with her finger.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Natsuki. First off lower your voice. Stop being so loud okay. Now just listen, I will tell you only if you tell me one thing first." I raised an eyebrow. Now what was she up too?

"Which is?"

"How does what happened between me and Reito . . . or anyone else for that matter, concern you? Can you tell me that?"

"That's not your– –

"Business. Right that's what you were going to say." I didn't say anything. More like I didn't know what to say. I found myself in the same spot in just put her in not five seconds ago. (She was right though. If I don't tell her anything why should she tell me anything? And if she doesn't tell me anything . . . what right to I have to demand and answer from her.)

"Your silence says it all. Since neither of us are getting anywhere with this Q&A. I think there's nothing more to discuss at the moment."

"What? But I'm not finished yet!" (I'm raising my voice again. But she's just ticking me off right now. Badly too. Why does she have to be so difficult?)

"Well I am. And I still have things to do. So if you don't mind, would you please go now Natsuki."

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"And why do you have to arrogant?" At that moment me and Shizuru had another little stare off. Just like the one we shared on the first day we met.

"Fine okay. If I tell you then what? Huh? If I tell you what Reito did what then Natsuki?"

"Well I . . . um I haven't um . . . really thought about that yet."

"Liar! I know you. You would have gone off and beaten him to death. I know that's exactly what you would have done." (Damn. Am I that predicable? What am I saying? Of course I am. I know myself that's what I would have done.)

"So what? What I if did?"

"Then you'd be a real imbecile." (Say What!? Did she really just call me and idiot?)

"You would have just made things worst! For yourself and for me. I don't need you to protect me twenty-four seven Natsuki. I don't need a knight in shining armor to come to my rescue. I can take care of myself."

"Oh. I see how it is now. Fine you don't need me or want me around. I'll go and I won't come back."

"No wait Natsuki. That's not–

"No, no. I know exactly what you meant. I'm not needed where I'm not wanted. I get it Shizuru. Like you said, you can take care of yourself." I walked right passed her and right to the door. But I said one last thing to her.

"You know Shizuru. You don't make any sense. You tell me to trust you and yet . . . how can I trust someone who won't even trust me?"

"Natsuki. It, it isn't like that. Please just . . . understand."

"Understand? Understand what? How can I understand when you won't tell me a damn thing Shizuru? Forget it. I'm outta here."

"Natsuki please don't– – I slammed the bedroom door shut. I was so pissed. (How can she expect me to trust her? How can she just hide things from me like that? I don't get her. Maybe I can find my answers from Reito himself.) I walked down the hall and made a left turn and ran (actually bumped) into none other then Fumi. First thought that came to my mine was . . . I'm dead.

"You! Again?"

"H-hey Fumi. What's up?"

"Don't you dare what's up me! How dare you! What are you still doing here? Oh wait! Did you have a fight with Miss?" I looked away. Guess she could tell. Well after I looked away, I made it more obvious.

"Ha! I knew it! It's written all over your face. Well what are you doing now? Shouldn't you be leaving?" (Tch! Old bat! Now I got you!)

"No. You see I was just looking for you!"

"Y-you were?"

"Yep! Thought we could play chase me around the mansion again! It was so much fun! And I think it helped us bond more." I saw Fumi's eyebrow twitch. Her face got all twisted.

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" She flung a book at me. (A book huh? Brings back memories!) She continued to throw objects (unidentified and otherwise) at me. All the way till I got outside. (Well I think I did enough cardio for one day.)

"Man. I'm beat. Now what? I still don't know where Nao is. And she hasn't even bothered calling me. And I have no clue where that moron Kanzaki could be at. Now what do I do? Tch! Not like I could go back and talk to Shizuru. She's useless right now. I don't get why she won't . . . unless. I-is she . . . protecting me? By not telling me what went on between herself and Reito? Could that be it?" (Oh man. My heads hurts from all this thinking. I need a drink.) I went on over to my bike and hopped on and headed over to the bar that wasn't far from my place. I just figured I got home after and throw back a few. I was getting tired from all of this. I just needed a break.

_**Meanwhile back in Shizuru's Room . . .**_

"Natsuki . . . I wish I could tell you. And I will once this is over. I want to tell you too. Just how much I love you." Shizuru walked over to her bed and sat down. She laid back on the bed then closing her eyes.

"You probably couldn't tell or even see it. I guess I hid it well. Maybe a little too well. If I had known, you felt the same then . . . no. I still would have to do this for you. To save you Natsuki. To protect you. I just hope you can forgive me." Shizuru put her hands at the sides of her temples and starts to rub them.

(What was I thinking? That was such a foolish move on my part. To make such a deal with him. But I can't go back . . . only forward. I wonder . . . if things were different, would we have met under different circumstances? Would we have become friends or more? I wish we could start over. I'm so sorry Natsuki.) Just then Shizuru's cell started to ring. Shizuru got up and walked over to the table in the middle of her room. She picked up her cell and answered it.

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Hello Shizuru."

"Yes? What is it now?"

"I just called to tell you I got it. Everything's set. We just have to wait for Kuga to show up.

"I think that's going to be a problem."

"How so? Don't tell me. You two have a disagreement about something?"

"I guess you can say that. Now I don't know for sure if she'll come."

"I'll take care of it."

"How?"

"Just leave it to me."

"No. You need to tell otherwise—

"Okay. Listen. I don't think she'll refuse, knowing that a certain person will be there."

"You think she'll come too?"

"Yes. She will. But I have to go now. I have some other things to attend too."

"All right. But one more thing."

"Don't even tell me. I know already. You don't have to remind me. Good-bye Shizuru."

"Good-bye . . . Reito."

_Click_

**Shizuru's flashback to what happened between her and Reito . . .**

"Just do as I say and no one will get hurt." Shizuru started to laugh softly.

"Are you done now Reito? Are you quiet finished?"

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Go ahead Reito kill them. Kill me to while you're at it." Reito glared back at Shizuru.

"You know what you are Reito? A coward. A fool. Someone who can only talk big but can't deliver."

"I'll give you that Shizuru. I may not want to soil my own hands so I get someone to do the job for me." Shizuru started to laugh again.

"Like I said a coward. Honestly if you wanted to kill someone they would be dead by now. But you can't do it because . . . you need me. You think those meaningless threats you throw around are enough to scare me? To strike fear into me, well then your mistaken. I don't scare easily."

"Hmph. Suddenly have some backbone? Is it because of your precious Kuga? You really think you can out wit me? I don't get played Shizuru!"

"Nither do I Reito. And actually yes I can out wit, out smart, and out play you. You don't think I know what you've been up to?" Reito got a shocked look on his face just then.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play stupid now Reito. It only makes you look and sound dumber then you are. It's not becoming on you."

"You bitch!"

"Don't interrupt. Did you really think making a few threats here and there, and pretending to be someone's ally just so that you can back stab me would go unnoticed? Reito. We're not children. I know all about you and Nao. So don't even bother trying to reason with me that I'm wrong."

"How did you know?"

"Because of Natsuki. She slipped and told me about her. But I already knew that Nao was passing herself off as Juliet Kruger, and as Natsuki's sister. And I know what your up to as well Reito. But like I said you need me. You can't get what you want unless you marry me right? The only way you'll get that is if you marry but . . .if something should happen to either my father or Natsuki the sudden shock of loss might . . .just make me take my own life. With that you will have nothing." Reito's mouth hung open in disbelief. He couldn't figure out how Shizuru knew.

"I'm the one in charge now Reito. You listen to me and everyone walks away happy. Understand?" Reito nodded.

"First I need you to give Natsuki this." Shizuru walked over to Reito and handed him a small envelope.

"It's an invitation to the Gala. Make sure you give it to her. Next I need her cell. I know you have it."

"But wait. How do you even know– –

"Reito. Just do as I say okay." Reito reached into the insides of his jacket pocket and took out Natsuki's cell. And handed it to Shizuru. Shizuru then made a phone call from Natsuki cell. After she hung up and gave the cell back to Reito.

"Make sure you give her back her cell and give her that invitation." Reito raised an eyebrow.

"Who did you just call?" Shizuru shook her head.

"That's not for you to know. Do not question me."

"O-okay." Shizuru walked back over to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She took out a plastic bag. What was contained in that bag was a pocket knife. She walked back to Reito and handed him the bag.

"Here. Take this with you as well. Do not touch it at all okay. Not until I tell you to do so. And when you do make sure you either hold it with a handkerchief or make sure your wearing gloves. You can't your finger prints on it." Reito nodded and folded the bag around the knife and placed it in the inside of his jacket pocket.

"And one last thing. Go to the hospital and get a pouch of blood. Make sure it matches your blood type."

"What? But why?"

"I'll explain everything to you soon. Just go and do this now. I'll call you in a little bit."

"Fine." Reito started walking to the door but was stopped.

"And Reito. If you touch Natsuki again . . .you'll regent it. Is that clear?"

"Transparently." Reito opened the door and walked out.

_**Shizuru's flashback to call made to Reito . . .**_

"Reito."

"Did you give her the cell?"

"And the invitation?"

"Don't forget to go to the hospital. To get the pouch."

"And don't touch that knife with your bare hands."

"Is Natsuki still outside?"

"I thought I told you not to question me."

"Reito. You better not betray me."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me. If you double cross me you know what will happen."

"Good. I'll see you at the Gala."

_**End of Shizuru's flashbacks**_

(Sigh) "Natsuki, I really am sorry. Please forgive me."


	24. The Lovers Quarrel

hey everyone! back with a new chapter! not much going on here but let me just say . . .it's leading up to something really good. so enjoy! :?D

* * *

"Hey! I'm home!" I walked in hoping that Nao would be there, but I got no answer. She was still out gallivanting around. I just tossed my helmet on the couch and kicked off my sneakers by the door and headed straight into the bedroom. I took off my hoody and jeans and just flopped onto the bed.

"I'm so exhausted. But . . . I wonder what Shizuru's up to? Are her and Reito . . . no Shizuru wouldn't go along with any kind of plan that scumbag had. No, I can't believe I'm even thinking that way. Nao and Reito is one thing (even thought I'm uncomfortable with the whole idea with them teaming up) but Shizuru and Reito . . . it just doesn't make any sense." I started to think about the whole thing. If it was in fact possible, Reito and Shizuru were up to something, planning and plotting behind my back. But I soon got that thought right out of my head and soon found myself drifting off to sleep. It didn't last long though, when I was awaken by the sound of Nao whispering in my ear.

"Kuga? Hey Natsuki? Are you sleeping?" (Seriously? Really Nao?)

"No. My eyes are closed cause I'm awake." I said with my face planted in the pillow. But she didn't hear me so good because of that. I'm guessing the sound of my voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Hmm? What did you say? Natsuki?" She shook me gently and I turned around.

"I said I'm awake." (At least now I am. I was having a good dream too.)

"Kuga. Why are you pouting?"

"I'm not. Listen never mind that. Where have you been? You know I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. I thought you were with Reito or at least you were supposed to be. So where the hell have you been? Do you even know what time it is? Do you know — I was suddenly cut off. By Nao's lips. I pushed her back though.

"N-Nao! What the hell? Hey, listen – –

"I missed you. I couldn't wait to get home to you. So just relax okay?" I shook my head.

"Listen. I'm not doing this with you right now. I really wanna know where you've — Nao kissed me again and pushed me back down on the bed. (What's she doing? Is she trying to avoid my questions by . . . by doing this? No! I can't. I need to know where she was.) I tried pushing her off me but I couldn't for some reason. Soon Nao detached herself from my lips and started to kiss me down my chin and on my neck.

"N-Nao! Stop! Come on . . . just . . . cut it out." (Oh man. I was losing. I couldn't fight against her. Maybe I threw back a few too many at the bar . . . but . . . AGH!! I hate when she does this to me!) I couldn't help but give in all of a sudden. I was able to push her up off of me and into a sitting position, where I pulled off her shirt and then practically ripped off her bra. I pushed her back onto the bed forcefully and planted kisses down the middle of her chest. I took hold of both her breast and squeezed them gently. She let out a soft (but very cute) moan. I then attached my mouth onto her left breast and sucked on her already hard nipple. With my teeth I delicately bit on her nipple and pulled on it. But I soon got a little carried away when I pulled a little too hard.

"Ow! Natsuki! D-don't be so rough. P, please be more gentle." I released my mouth from the hard nub.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to." I soon when back to work on her breast and then turned to the other one. After a few seconds I kissed my way back to the middle of her chest and then licked my way down her stomach. I stopped just above the hem of her jeans. I unbuckled her belt and tossed it aside. I unzipped her jeans and pulled them off slowly. Once I got them off I quickly took off her underwear as well. I licked and kissed around her inner thighs, I heard Nao gasp as soon as my lips grazed up against her most important place. I shoved my tongue deep inside of her soon after. She grabbed onto the back of my head.

"AH! NATSUKI! RIGHT THERE! Don't Stop!" (Wow. It's the first time Nao ever screamed out my name so loudly before. Maybe she really did miss me . . . or maybe I'm doing something right here. But . . . I . . . still . . .)

"Natsuki? Hey Kuga? Why did you stop?"

"I'm . . . so . . . tired . . ." (Snores)

"KUGA! YOU CAN'T FALL ASLEEP RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE!! HEY WAKE UP!!"

_(I remember that night. Actually it was the few hours later that I remembered. Nao never let me hear the end of it. But it wasn't my fault, I was just so damn tired that night. She's the one who woke me up. I was just falling asleep and was having a nice dream . . . but what was that dream about? Can't remember it. But I do remember seeing Shizuru . . . was I dreaming about her that night?)_

_**A few hours later . . .**_

"Nao. I'm sorry. I really am. I-I don't know what happened."

"You don't know? Well let me refresh your memory. Let's see . . . oh yeah. You fell asleep on me when we were in the middle doing it!"

"Oh come on! That really wasn't my fault. I was so tired. You came home and woke me up!"

"Well then, at least finish what you start before dozing off!" (Geez, what's her problem? She's so selfish she's the one who started the whole thing. I was resting so soundly and peacefully and she just comes home and wakes me up. Really I'm the one who should be angry. She still hasn't told me where she was all day yesterday.) Nao sat up more on the bed leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Know what? Forget it Kuga. Like you said, you were tired. We'll get it next time . . . when your more alert." Nao said that in a very snide way. She was really started to annoy the hell out of me. This time I just had to get it out of her once and for all. I have to know where she was.

"Nao. You know I couldn't help but feel you were avoiding my question last night by doing . . . I mean by what we were trying to do last night. You never told me just where you were and what it was you were doing." Nao turned her head and looked on straight ahead.

"Nothing. I was no where in particular and doing nothing." (Dammit! What the hells her problem? No you know what I'm gonna say it!)

"Dammit Nao! What the hell is your problem? Huh? Why are you being so stubborn?" Nao still didn't look my way and continued to look on straight ahead of her.

"I told you nothing." Nao pushed off with her back from up against the headboard of the bed. She scooted her way over to the edge of the bed.

"If you really wanna know where I was . . . ask Reito. I'm sure he'll tell you since you two have become such good friends." (Huh? What does she mean by that?)

"Kanzaki? What does he have to do with where you were?" Nao looked back over her shoulder at me.

"Like I said ask him. He'll tell you."

"Now wait just a minute! Are you really trying to tell me you were with Reito?"

"Did I say that I was?"

"No. But you seem to be implying it. And you know what? I know for a fact you weren't with him because he was hanging around Shizuru's almost all day. And I had more then one run in with him yesterday." I saw Nao stiffen up. I caught her in her lie and she knew it.

"I'm not that naive. I know you long and well enough to know when you're lying to me. So why are you?"

"Why am I what?" I slammed my fist down hard on the bed.

"Don't play stupid with me! Just tell me already and stop playing around with me! I am not in the mood for games." Nao got up from the bed. She slowly turned around to face me. She glared at me with an icy cold stare.

"I'm sick of your attitude. I don't know what your problem is. Why can't you just believe what I'm telling you? You don't even know what was going on yesterday. You said that you wanted to know where I was and I told you, and you still don't believe me. I was with Reito and if you really did care about me you would have actually looked for me, instead of hanging around with that girl all day. But you seem to care about her more then me lately."

"That's not true. I do care about you and I was worried about you. And you're lying to me again. You weren't with Kanzaki because . . ." (I can't just tell her he beat me up. And I can't tell her the reason either. If she knew that Kanzaki had that picture of me and Shizuru . . . I don't know what Nao would do. Or even who she would do it too.) Nao crossed her arms.

"Because?"

"Because like I told you, he was at Shizuru's all day."

"And so were you. Right? You talked about how you were trying to reach me, why not just go and look for me then? But you were too preoccupied with that girl to even do that!"

"That's a lie! I did go looking for you. But I couldn't find you . . ." (Wait. What did Reito say?)

"Okay I believe you were with him. For only part of the day and maybe the night also."

"So you believe me now?"

"Not exactly." Nao sighed and shook her head.

"Come on already Kuga. Enough why can't you just be straightforward with me?" I made my way over to the edge of the bed and sat up. I couldn't face her though . . . not with what I was about to ask her.

"Then be straightforward with me. Reito said something to me yesterday. Nao, did you . . .did you sleep with Reito?" Nao started to chuckle.

"This is so typical. You think just because I'm hanging around with some guy that I would just go ahead and jump into bed with him. Really I wonder about you though. Did you sleep with that girl?" I finally looked up at Nao.

"WHAT?! Are you seriously asking me that?! How could you even—

"Because of what Reito told me." (Oh no. He told her. He probably even showed her the picture. That freaking jerk off!)

"What did he say?"

"You know it doesn't even matter. You won't believe me either way, with whatever I tell you. Let's just drop this. I have to go soon anyway. I have to find a dress for that stupid thing at you girlfriend's house." (Stupid thing? Wait she can't mean the Gala. Can she?)

"Do you me that Gala? The one Shizuru's father is holding." Nao nodded.

"Yeah that's the one. Reito told me all about it last night. He asked if I'd go with him. I'm his plus one, and he seemed really excited to. About what I don't know."

"Wait so your going with him? Hey hold on so you were with him last night?"

"Wipe that stupid look off your face. I'm telling you I didn't sleep with him. And it's not like I'm going as his date, I mean it would be weird since he is engaged to that whore."

"Hey! She not a whore! All right. She's a sweet, kind, and caring woman."

"So you keep saying. Why do you defend her huh? I mean how well do you actually know her Kuga. For all you know . . . never mind."

"No. Finish what you wanted to say. For all I know what?" Nao shook her head and waved her hand at me in dismissal. She went into the bathroom right after that without even saying a word. But now she's got me thinking about something I didn't want too. (Is Shizuru really hiding something from me? Did she and Reito plan something together? I guess the only way I'll find out now is at the Gala. But I have to sit tight for two more days. I'll just have to hold it together till then.) I got up off of the bed and threw on a pair of black jogging pants and a white t-shirt. I went in the kitchen to get some coffee and some aspirin for my head.

_**Meanwhile . . .**_

Nao had come out of the bathroom, making sure Natsuki wasn't in the room. She went and got her cell and dial up Reito's number.

_(Ring, ring, ring, click)_

"Hello?"

"Hey Reito. It's Nao."

"Oh hey. Um, why are you whispering?"

"Because doofus, I don't want her to hear me."

"Did something happen? You didn't tell her anything did you?"

"No. Of course not. She doesn't know anything. I'm not going to mess things up, besides this whole thing would be wrecked if she found out. But are you sure that girl didn't say anything?"

"Don't worry. The only thing Shizuru wants to make sure of is that Natsuki shows up. Without her the whole plan is ruined."

"Well, all right if you're sure. I did tell her that I was going with you that got her attention. Now for sure she'll come."

"Well good that's all that matters."

"But you know it took me a while."

"Why's that?"

"She kept questioning me about where I was and if I was with you."

"Hmm, I see. And what did you tell her."

"I just told her what she wanted to hear. I'm not stupid Reito. If she knew what went on last night she'd flip. And if she found out she'd —

"I know. But you know she can't do anything to harm me. If she tries to make a move against me . . . well if that were to happen I would just have to get Shizuru to persuade her otherwise. And you and I both know she can't say no to her."

"Yeah . . . I know."

"Don't sound so sad Nao. You know once this is all over Natsuki will be all yours again. But listen I got to stop by Shizuru's anyway. Her father came back already and said he needs to speak with me about something. I'll talk to later though incase anything else comes up. Oh and Nao?"

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on her."

"And you keep an eye on that girl."

"Yes of course. Goodbye."

"Bye."

_(Click)_


	25. The Tripping Out & Falling In

hello everybody! here's the update like i promised, sorry its a little late. but here it is! just letting you all know i'll be gone again for about 2 days so after those 2 days i will upload the next chapter. so like always just enjoy and hope you all are enjoying the summer as well. XD oh a little fair waring about something. . .don't wanna tick off ShizNat fans that's why i'm giving the ends up. but just realized if i do that i'm giving away the story sort of . . .so just read and enjoy! (please do not strike or perform any other harmful attacks) :?C :?D

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table sipping my cup of coffee. I was just waiting for the aspirin to kick in. My head's throbbing so much I must finally be getting a hangover. (Rubs head)

(Man this really sucks. That last thing I need is a hangover. But still . . . is Nao really this angry with me. Hmm but on the other hand . . . she did seem quite happy about something. What was it anyway? Does it have something to do with her being with Reito last night? Reito. I, I have to go and find him. I have questions that need answering and the only way I'll get those answers is from him.)

I pushed out my chair and got up and headed into the bedroom. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved blue shit. I went back into the livingroom and went over to the door and put on my sneakers that I had left there last night. I then went searching for my keys. I went back into the kitchen and looked around. On the table, the floor, the counter top, even the shelves. So then I went back into the living room and looked around on the coffee table and even tore up the couch.

(Shit. What did I do with my keys? They have to be around here somewhere. Come on think! I can't go nowhere without them. Maybe I should check in the bedroom.) So I went back into the bedroom, I looked on the bed on top and under and in between the sheets. I looked on the dresser and even inside the drawers, last thing I did was get down on my hands and knees and crawl around on the floor looking.)

"Damn. Where are my stupid keys?"

"Looking for these, Kuga?" I looked up and saw Nao who was wrapped in a towel and still dripping wet. She had my keys and was dangling them of her hand. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Yeah. I was. Thanks for– – I went to got reach for my keys but Nao pulled her hand back from me.

"Not so fast. Where were planning on going?"

"Nao come on just give me the keys." Nao shook her head.

"I wanna know where your gonna be going to. Tell me or you won't get your keys." (Is she serious? I don't have time to play around!)

"Nao just give me my keys." I went to got reach for them again but she moved back. She put her hand behind her this time.

"Dammit Nao! Come on! What's with you?"

"Why can't you just tell me where your going?"

"It wouldn't make a difference." Nao glared at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. Now just give me my keys. Please Nao, I'm asking nicely." Nao sighed and finally handed me my keys.

"Thank you."

"Whatever. Are you going to be staying out for long today?"

"I don't plan on it. Why?"

"Just asking." (Just asking? No. I won't even bother answering. We'll probably just end up in another argument. I hate having fights with her but, she never tells me anything anymore and I just get so frustrated.)

"Nao."

"Yes?" I grabbed Nao by her arm and pulled her into a hug. I held onto her tightly.

"K-Kuga?" Nao sounded shocked and, surprised by my sudden impulse of just hugging her like that. _(I don't really remember why I did it. I guess I just wanted to or maybe I just wanted her to know that I was still here for her. At least at that time.)_

"Nao. I'm sorry. Just know that . . . I still love you. Even though we have our differences, especially now. I just need you know that I still love you." (What is that? W-why do I feel so sad all of a sudden. As if . . . I'm saying goodbye to her or that I really . . . )

"Natsuki." Nao hugged me back. And after a few moments she looked up at me and gave me a kiss. She then let go of me, I waved goodbye to her as I left the room. I grabbed up my helmet and left went downstairs and got on my motorcycle and went on my way. The only thing now is where can I find Reito?

All the while, while I was riding along, I couldn't help but think about what I was felling back then when I was holding Nao. (Why did I feel . . . so sad? Why? Maybe I'm still upset about the fact that she's lying to me. Or maybe because I feel like I'm losing her. It's not the same anymore with us, we've both changed and we both have different goals now. And right now the only goal I have is to find out what the hells going on and it starts with Reito Kanzaki! But . . . where do I even find this guy?!) So I decide to go over to Shizuru's. I just figured he might be there. I got over there right quick and in a hurry. I parked my bike right out front, took off my helmet and placed it in the seat.

"That's funny. No ones around? I wonder where everyone could be?" As I was walking up to the entrance of the house I noticed no one was around. I found it very strange since they had to get ready for that stupid Gala thing. I got up to the door finally and knocked.

"Hello? Anyone home? Hello?" (No answer? What is everyone on vacation now?) I knocked again, but when I just barely touched the door when it opened.

"Well isn't this interesting. We really need to stop meeting like this." It was Reito. I couldn't believe this. This guy just doesn't go away. And still with that stupid smirk on his face. But at least I didn't have to go too far to find him.

"Yes it is. Why do you keep hanging around here huh?"

"I was going to ask the same of you. You keep coming around here all the time Ms. Kuga. What for? I mean I have a reason to always be here as you very well know." He smiled wickedly. (Keep talking you punk. I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face soon enough.)

"I'm guessing you're here to see Shizuru. But– –

"Hold it right there. I'm not here for her. (Not now anyway.) I'm here to see you." Reito's eyes widened. He looked rather terrified once I said that. It actually gave me a really good feeling to strike some terror into this dirt bag. (Smiles)

"We need to talk."

"Sorry I have to decline. I'm very busy, I —

"I wasn't asking if you could or couldn't talk Kanzai. I was telling you." Reito put his hand to his chin. He looked at me questionably.

"Can I ask whatever for?" I shook my head.

"I'm not telling you a thing. Not until you tell me what's going on between yourself, Nao and Shizuru. And don't even act like you have no idea what I'm talking about. That day you came out of Shizuru's room she acted like a different person. I wanna know what it was you said or did to her. And I need to know why it is you need Nao for your twisted plans whatever they may be." I stood there looking straight into his cold eyes. We continued to stare at each other for a little while longer. I was waiting for Reito to come up with one of his snide remarks or for his goons to come and gang up on me again. But instead he acted civil.

"All right, Natsuki. I'll tell you what you want to know." (WHAT!? What did he just say!? No way it's a trick I know it.) I started to rub my ear.

"Sorry I had something stupid stuck in my ear. What was it you were saying?" Reito chuckled.

"Natsuki, you're so very amusing. That's what I liked about you." (Wait. Did he just say liked?)

"Don't you mean like, Kanzaki?" Reito raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. Isn't that what I said?"

"Look forget it. Just tell me."

"Oh right. Well if you must know . . . there's really nothing going on."

"That's a lie! Just freaking tell me!" I grabbed him by his collar and pushed up against the door.

"I'm sick and tired of this! You better tell me what's going on right now! Or else I'll—

"You'll what? You can't do anything remember? Once you do something to me those pictures will end up plastered all over the newspapers, internet, magazines, and to whoever wants them and whoever will pay a good price for them. I mean who wouldn't want to see the beautiful Shizuru Viola making out with some street urchin." I released Kanzaki. I didn't care about myself but . . . I didn't want him to do anything to hurt Shizuru. And this would cause a big problem for her.

"More blackmailing Kanzaki?" He shook his head.

"No. I detest blackmail. I rather call it insurance." He smiled wickedly again.

"Insurance?"

"Yes. To in-sure that I get what and whom I want. See you can't win."

"What the hell is wrong with you? (Well besides the obvious) How you use people for you only personal enjoyment its sick! How can you do that?" he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Easy. Because I have something, they need. And it helps since I don't need anything in return, unless I need or want something. Like from your girlfriend . . . and Shizuru." I removed his from my shoulder and moved back from him.

"What do you mean? What is it you need or want from Nao?"

"You should know that. Come on Kuga, I know you're not that dense." I punched him hard in his face. He fell over onto the ground. I kneeled down.

"You really think I'm going to let you touch her! Over my dead body! I won't let you do that to her or Shizuru!" I stood up. I saw him wiping the blood from his mouth. He stood after.

"Big mistake."

"No. The only mistake here is yours! You better start talking."

"You can't do anything."

"Wanna try that again. If I'm not mistaking I just knocked your butt to the ground. And I will not hastate to do it again."(And I won't, I don't care anymore at this point. I don't care what he does to me, but I won't let him do this anymore.) Reito glared at me. He then dusted himself off.

"You know what Ms. Kuga? I think I'm going to tell you something very interesting about both Nao and Shizuru. Shizuru's nothing but a liar and user. She's playing you Kuga for a fool, which isn't hard to believe seeing in how you act. And Nao your so-called-girlfriend is the same. You want to know what she was doing last night? Well I can't tell you that because I wasn't the one who was with her last night. I did meet up with her after, but do you really want to know the details of what me and Nao did—

"Stop it! Stop your lying! How can you even be saying such a thing?!"

"I'm just telling you what you need to hear. To be honest Natsuki, I'm not the enemy here. Think about it. Think about how either of them have a slight change in additude. Whenever you try and get some information out of them. They're just buying time. They'll twist your words around and act dumb, like they have no clue what your're talking about. Or they'll try a more hands on approach, you know what I mean by that."

"No! There's no way!" I looked down on the ground. In a way . . . I wasn't at all having a hard time believing him. Because some of what he's saying is the truth, but all of what he saying couldn't possibly be true. Right?

"If you still don't trust in what I'm saying ask Shizuru. Although she won't tell you anything different or perhaps she won't tell you anything at all, depends on her mood at the time." I looked back up at Kanzaki. And he just looked back. I didn't even know what to say anymore, I seem to have found answers then or at least some. But in the end I just ended up with some more questions.

"If what your saying is true . . . then why not just tell me?"

"Hm, I wonder. For you see I don't know myself." Reito started to walk away but I stopped him.

"Wait. Tell me something."

"Yes?" He said with his back turned to me.

"If you weren't with Nao all last night . . . then who was?" Reito shook his head. He turned his head and looked back at me.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." (Yeah right! Like I would really trust you. I can only trust you as hard as I can hit you . . . and that's really hard. But I still can't trust a word this guy is saying and yet . . . I'm finding truth in what he's saying.)

"Find then. Can you at least tell me where Shizuru is?" Reito fully turned around.

"She's not here. In fact no one is besides her father anyway. I finished talking with him just a while ago. That is until you assaulted me." (Freaking jerk! Is he kidding me with that? Me assault him? Well . . . I did smash in his face really good. Heheheh.)

"Her father sent everyone away for the day and night including her. He's giving them a break a rest for all their hard work. Everyone's going to be back tomorrow night actually. If you want to see Shizuru I'll tell you where she is." (Yeah I'll bet. He'll probably send me to some place where I fall into a volcano or get attacked by rabid wild animals knowing him. He won't help me.) Reito walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"Here. You can find her at this address. Sorry it's a little out of the way, I hope you don't mind." (Reito's being nice?)

"Um, thank . . . you. Okay what do you want?"

"What?"

"There's no way you'd ever be this nice to me for no reason. It doesn't suit you Kanzai." Reito laughed and waved to me. He walked over to his limo and got in. The driver soon took off after that.

"Damn moron. How does he expect me to find this place? It's all the way up in the freaking mountains! Don't think this makes us even or anything Kanzaki. I'll find out soon enough what you're up to and what your holding over Nao and Shizuru's heads." (Sighs)

"Well guess I'll make my way up there then. Hope it won't take too long." I ran over to my bike put on my helmet, got on and quickly sped off.

_**Three hours later . . .**_

(She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes. She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes . . .okay need to stop singing that. I'm driving myself nuts. I wonder how much longer till I get there. I hope I'm not lost. She'll be riding six white horses when she comes . . .enough!) I didn't even know what time it was or how long I've been riding for. I just kept making my way up the long winding road, I only wish this place Shizuru was at wasn't so far away. now I get why Reito apologized. I kept riding and somehow stumbled upon a dirt road. It seemed the road I was taking just connected to it, maybe I was finally almost there. I drove a few miles more and pulled up to a nice (reasonable sized) house. I pulled up just in front and got off my bike. I walked up to the front door an knocked.

"I hope this is the right place cause if not Kanzaki is dead. Making me drive all the way out here I swear I'll —

"Natsuki?" Shizuru opened the door.

"S-Shizuru. I uh . . ." I couldn't finish I looked away. (Good thing I have my helmet on, I feel my face heating up. I can't believe she's just standing there like that with what she's wearing.) Which was practically nothing from what I saw. All Shizuru had on was a short sleeved light pink shirt on.

"Natsuki what's wrong?"

"Your really asking me what's wrong? Look what you have on." I said with my head still turned.

"I'm sorry. I just got out of the shower. If this bothers you I'll go put something else on. But in the meantime come in. I don't want you to get cold."

"O-okay." I went inside. I took off my helmet, I wasn't able to see clearly with it on.

"Hey this place is cool!" (Least it's not humongous like her other house. It was really nice though. Nice big fireplace and a really neat looking tiger pattern print on the carpet. Over the fireplace was a large portrait of three people. I'm guessing it's a family portrait.)

"Hey Shizuru? It that your mother in the picture?"

"Yes. Its my mother, father and I. That picture was painted over ten years ago." (Wow ten years.)

"She's beautiful. You look like her."

"Thank you Natsuki. I think if my mother were still here she'd like you."

"Oh how so?"I asked as I scratched my head.

"Because your so honest and sweet." I felt my cheeks burning again. (No! Come on! Every time, whenever she says something so nice about me. But she sounds so cute all time.)

"Oh I'm sorry Natsuki. How rude of me. Would you care for something to drink?"

"No I'm okay."

"Well at least make yourself comfortable. Why don't you sit down on the couch." She pointed over to the couch. And to my amazement it was the same (puke) green color like the chairs at her house. (Now I know Shizuru couldn't have pick this out. She has way to much good taste for that. I bet it's her father's doing.) I sat down, but it was very comfortable. I placed my helmet on the table that was in front of me. I hopped up and down a little on the couch. I couldn't get over how soft it was.

"I'll be right back I'll go change."

"Wait a minute Shizuru." I got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Listen you don't have to actually, I can't stay long. You see Reito was the one who believe it or not told me how and where to find you. See he gave me this." I pulled out the piece of paper from my pocket and showed Shizuru.

"So I came up here. I thought I was lost though and I thought maybe Kanzaki was tricking me. But I wanted to see you and since you weren't home I decide to take my chances. I really needed to speak with you, it very important and it couldn't wait till you get back so I just made the trip up here. I do however wish you were closer to the city." Shizuru giggled. She handed me back the piece of paper and I placed it back in my pocket.

"I'm sorry Natsuki. If I knew you would be looking for me I would have stayed home. But my father was insistent that everyone leave, he said that everyone needed a rest so I drove up here to our cottage. I haven't been here in years and I figured I could use some peace and quiet."

"I see. Well I'm sorry for just coming here unannounced but—

"It's fine Natsuki I'm glad you're here. To tell you the truth I was getting lonely."

"Y-y-you were?" (Gulps) Something about the way she said that made my mind kick in to overdrive. But I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that not with her. I can't.

"Uh, Shizuru. Listen I need to ask. And please just tell me its really important that I know. Are you and Reito . . .I mean did you and Reito . . ."

"Did me and Reito what Natsuki?" (Damn why can't I just ask. What's wrong with me? And why does it feel so hot all of a sudden? It has to be because of the fireplace. Yeah that's all.)

"Natsuki are you okay?" Shizuru moved closer to me and put her forehead against mine. (Oh man! Now what? S-she doesn't have to do that. I'm fine.)

"S-Shizuru. I'm okay really. I'm . . . just fine." Shizuru stepped back and shook her head.

"No your not really. You seem to have a slight fever. Hold on I'll be right back." (Dammit no way! She's not getting out of this one, not like Nao did. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.) As Shizuru started to walk away, I grabbed her arm and pulled back toward me. But I pulled her back a little to hard as she fell into me knocking us both down on the floor.

"Natsuki! Oh my. Are you all right? Your not hurt are you?" I rubbed the back of my head. I had hit the back of my head on the floor, least it wasn't too bad since the carpeting coushined the blow.

"No. Just my head hurts." I had my eyes closer so I hadn't realized the way Shizuru fell on top pf me. Because our legs were entangled with each other, when I went and shifted my body I tried moving my leg. But because of that I made Shizuru topple over me. So by now if I hadn't realized what awkward position we were in before I was aware of it now.

"S-Shizuru. I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I."

"N-no. No you . . .didn't hurt me at all." My heart was beating so fast that I could hear my hear beating so fast. She was looking down at me and I was looking up at her. Our eyes locked and it seemed nothing could break that. My whole body felt like it was on fire just then. Soon I noticed that the (very small) distance between us was lessening. I was able to feel her breath on me. Her eyes slowly closing and I closed mine, I felt her lips graze mine.

"Shizuru. Stop." I felt Shizuru pulled slight back from me.

"But . . .what's the matter?"

"I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea coming up here. Maybe I should just go." (STUPID FREAKING IDIOT!! I blew it! I just totally blew it! I'm a freaking coward man!) Shizuru got up off of me and put out her hand to help me up. I couldn't even look at her. I was so afraid to kiss her thinking about where it may lead to. And I couldn't just to that, not to her . . .and not to myself.

"I'm sorry Shizuru. I'll go I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry again for coming up here."

"Natsuki. Natsuki please don't go." I shook my head. I walked over to the table to get my helmet. I picked it up and walked over to the door. The last thing I did was look back at her, she looked so sad and confused and I knew that was my fault. I closed the door behind me and went over to my bike. (Although I didn't get what I came her for it was still nice to see her. But what was she thinking? It was like a repeat of last night with Nao. Is she also avoiding my questions? Maybe I'm not being forceful enough, or maybe I'm directing my questions wrong. Shit. I'm such a loser!) I placed my helmet on the seat of my bike and walked back over to the house. I knocked on the door. Shizuru opened it rather quickly, she must have been standing right there.

"Uh, Natsuki. Um, did you forget something?"

"Yeah I did." I placed my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back. She placed one hand on my shoulder and her other hand on the back of my head, deepening our kiss. I pushed her back in the house and I kicked the door closed with my foot.


	26. The First Time

Hey everyone I'm back finally! How's everyone? anyway's just wanna thank everyone for the really cool reviews! :?D except for the Flamer, I know I understand some people are perfections, but not everyone is perfect. and its people like that who make writers like myself I'm sure feel down about their writing as if to say were not trying hard enough or doing our best. almost makes you not want to continue what your writing because of these Flammers. all I have to say really is that if you do not have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. so please enjoy this next chapter and again thanks to all of those who stick with my story and give positive reviews it's because of you guys that I feel the need to continue and that I'm doing something good here, by sharing with you the crazy ideas I have floating around in my head. XD

* * *

We continued our kiss as I pushed Shizuru back further and further, until she hit up against the wall right next to the fireplace. Shizuru put her arms around my neck pulling me in closer to her. I moved my hands from her waist to the top of her blouse, as I went in to (try) and unbutton her blouse I felt a sudden heaviness on my chest. Shizuru had forcefully pushed me back.

"No! Natsuki we can't!" Shizuru whole body stiffened up, she looked down to the floor unable to look me in the eyes. I was so confused I thought this is what she wanted.

"Shizuru? Come on what's the matter? We can do anything we want. It's just you and me . . . that's all that matters now. Isn't it?" I moved back closer to her. I put my hand just under her chin and lifted her head up to met me. I went in to kiss her but she just turned away again.

"What the hell? Now your pissin' me off. What's the matter? Shizuru . . . do you not want to do this?" With that last question I asked her it seem to grab her attention. She looked starlight back at me and shook her head.

"I-it isn't that. It's just . . . Natsuki you and I both know why we can do this. It's wrong. We can't —

"No, it isn't. I don't care about that stuff right now! I just care about you. Just being with you right here and now. I love you Shizuru, and I wanna show you just how much I love you." I had to cut her off seeing as how I knew what she was getting at. The same excuse as last time, because we both have people in out lives that are supposed to mean so much to us. She's going to be marrying Reito (no matter how much my stomach turns at that thought) and I have Nao. But I don't care about any of that stuff I just want so much to be with her right now.

"Natsuki . . .but we really . . ." Shizuru looked sad just then. I know she was probably feeling somewhat guilty about all this, and so was I. Which made me think for a second. Is this love I'm feeling for her in this moment or is it lust? Either way I just wanted her close to me I wanted to touch and kiss her and feel her skin against my own.

"Shizuru . . . you told me to trust you right?"

"Yes."

"So then trust in me when I say everything will be all right."

"Natsuki . . ." I leaned in and kiss her again. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her away from the wall leading her to the middle of the livingroom. I laid her down on the floor, and went in to unbutton her blouse again. But I was stopped by Shizuru's hands. She grabbed on to my wrist and shook her head. She was still doubting if we should really be doing what we were about to do.

"What's wrong now?" I groaned. I was getting annoyed. I really wanted her and I couldn't wait anymore.

"I'm afraid. I don't know if we should really do– –

"Shizuru. I told you everything will be fine. Just trust me. Please." Shizuru let her hands slide from my wrist and let her arms fall to her sides. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, she then closed her eyes. But I didn't take my time anymore. I ripped open her blouse ripping off a few buttons in the process. Shizuru opened her eyes and gasped. But so did I at the sight of what I saw after I finally got her shirt opened.

"Natsuki! W-what are you doing?" Her face was flushed. (She's probably embarrassed.)

"Wow Shizuru. Your breasts are so beautiful and perfect. And so is your skin not a mark or blemish on you. But for you to not be wearing a bra is very indecent." I grabbed a hold of both her breasts and gently squeezed them. Shizuru let out a sharp quick moan. I continued to squeeze and knead them, as I did that I leaned forward and caught Shizuru by her lips. She put her hands firmly onto my shoulders, her grip tightly as she began pulling on my shirt. I payed no mind though as I slid my tongue inside her mouth. I brushed my tongue along hers, and she did the same with me as our both of our tongues intertwined.

I opened my mouth wider exposing out tongues to the open cool air. Shizuru had moaned softly as we continued our little duel of tongues, but I pulled back. I removed my hands from her breasts and put them on either side of her. I moved my mouth to the base of her neck and started to kiss my way slowly down her body. (Shizuru skin tastes so sweet, almost . . . almost like cotton candy. And I can't get over how clear and smooth her skin is, she so beautiful.) I kissed my way down her chest and in-between her breasts. That's when I decided to take a slight detour, I stuck out my tongue this time and licked my way over to Shizuru's right bosom. When I to got her nipple I flicked it with the tip of my tongue, as soon as I did that Shizuru arched her back and let out a sharp moan. I flicked it again before I enclosed my mouth around the hard nub. I sucked and pulled on it and licked around it a few times, all the while Shizuru was trying to hold back. I know she wanted to yell out but she didn't instead she just grabbed onto me more tightly each time.

I moved from the right to the left. There I licked around the left nipple, moistening it. I blew on the nub making it spring to life. I couldn't believe how hard it got, I touched and pressed down on it with my finger. Shizuru had made this very cute little whimpering sound. I guess it felt really good to her. I went back and sucked on it again, I then very gently bit on it.

"AH! Natsuki! D-don't! Hah . . . !" (I didn't realize that she was this sensitive.) Shizuru jerked her body slightly as I let go of her nipple. I went back to licking down her body, I stopped just when I reached her naval. I started to lick around there for a while Shizuru put her hands on the back of my head.

"N-Natsuki! Ah, don't do that . . .it tickles!" (Wow is she really ticklish here? When I do this to Nao it doesn't seem to bother her. I wonder what other weak spots I can find on this girls body.) I raised myself up over Shizuru. I sat back and grabbed onto Shizuru's underwear and started to pull it off, but again I was stopped.

"No, Natsuki. Please let's stop. I can't do this. I can go any further." My mouth just hung open. No way she can't just stop now. She's being such a tease and it's irritating me. I took off my own shirt then and my bra. I figured maybe she would feel more comfortable if we were both semi naked. I climbed back on top of her. I began to kiss her again, but she didn't hesitate on kissing me back of course. But I still couldn't figure why she's so shy about all this. I lowered myself onto her pressing my body against her own. She started running her fingers through my hair and I rested my hands on her hips. I slowly and surely moved my hands lower, I reached her thighs and started to rub them up and down. But I soon made my way to her inner thigh, I moved my hand more inward touching the outside of her underwear. I could feel how wet she was, so I couldn't understand how she was saying she didn't want to do this when she wanted this so badly. I broke our kiss, I shifted my body up more and I whispered in her ear.

"Shizuru . . . your so wet." I passed my hand back and fourth over that area.

"Natsuki . . . don't say that. If you say that–– Ah!" I licked Shizuru's ear, and I bit down on her lobe. I sucked and pulled on her lobe as I began to rub my fingers through her underwear. Shizuru placed one hand on my back and one hand on the back of my neck. I felt her shivering underneath me. She squeezed her legs together as I continued to rub her there, I let go of her ear lobe. I moved back down to her underwear, and I grabbed a hold of it again pulling it down her legs. She lifted up her legs slightly and I was able to take them off this time. But she closed her legs so I had no choice but to spread them open I moved in closer.

"N-Natsuki! Don't I'm embarrassed!" Shizuru tried to close her legs again, but I held them apart.

"You don't have a reason too. Don't be embarrassed Shizuru." I finally got to where I wanted to be. I licked around her entrance, she was still so very wet. Shizuru placed her hands on the back of my head and started to whimper again. (She sounds so cute when she does that. And she really tastes good here too.) I licked more deeper inside. I shoved my tongue in as far as I could . . . but I really didn't get far, because she was so tight. I moved my tongue and licked around her clit and slid my finger in and out of her a few times.

"Natsuki! AH! NATSUKI!" She started to move uncontrollably and moan louder and louder. I could fell the inside of her quivering, she was about to climax. I pulled my finger out and licked it clean, I shoved my tongue back inside her to finish up. She was looser this time so I guess what I was doing before helped that. I stuck my tongue in as far as I could sticking in and out.

"NATSUKI! I'm coming! I'm coming!" And indeed she did come. A lot too. She came so hard and so fast that her juices came pouring out right into my mouth and even got on my face a little. Her body started to spasm, and she was breathing very heavily. I began to lick up all of her juices that were pouring out of her. Shizuru released her grip from the back of my head, I could still hear her panting. I moved up her body kissing her along the way. I kissed her on the lips again. I held her closely to me her whole body was still shaking. I broke our kiss and looked down at her into her eyes.

"Shizuru. Are you all right now? Do you feel more comfortable?" She nodded, and put her arms around me.

"It felt really good Natsuki." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Glad to hear it. But were not finished yet." I let go of Shizuru and stood up taking off my pants and tossed them aside. I got back in-between her legs lifting her left leg just a little off the floor. I held her leg there as I situated myself in-between her, I took her right leg and put it over mine.

"Shizuru, I'm gonna start to move now. Okay?" Shizuru grabbed onto both of my shoulders as I began to move against her. I took on more speed with each movement I made, that's when I felt that Shizuru was moving her hips. I moved faster and faster trying to see if she could keep up. She started to moan but quickly covered the sound up.

"Hah . . . its okay . . . Shizuru. You can . . . be louder." With that reassurance she screamed out yelling out my name. (Oh man, I don't know if I could keep this up. It's . . . no good. I'm about to come!) We both started to move faster and grind harder against each other. Shizuru arched her back as I did the same, I lowered my head and caught her by the lips. She held on more tightly to my shoulders that I could feel her nails digging into me.

"Natsuki! Natsuki! I'm coming!"

"Me too! Me too!" We both gave one last push when we both climaxed. She kept screaming out my name. I felt so weak I collapsed onto her gasping for air. Shizuru put her arms around me.

"N-Nastuki . . . (gasp) Haah . . . I love you." (W-what did she just say? Di-did she say that she loves me?) I lifted up my head and kissed Shizuru.

"Do you . . . really love me?" She nodded. I felt so happy. A warm sensation overwhelmed my body just then. My heart was racing so fast I could hear it beating. We stayed there like that for a long while, gasping for air but it didn't help much while we were still kissing.

_**A few hours later . . .**_

(Man what the hell? My head hurts. Um, where am I? Oh yeah that's right.) I woke up a few hours later feeling a little dizzy. I looked over to see Shizuru sleeping next to me. I rolled over and put my arm around her, I kissed her on her bare neck. Then I started sucking on it. I heard her moan but I didn't want to wake her, that's when I realized she's not like Nao. I halted my suction for a moment. (Nao . . . damn. She's probably wondering where I am. I wonder what time it is?) Just then I felt Shizuru wrap her arms around my neck. I look down at her into her shining red eyes.

"Hey Shizuru. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I did. But we really didn't do much sleeping." (She's right about that. Right after we finished doing it the first time . . . we did it again.) Shizuru pulled me into a kiss. She started to rub my left arm but then stopped.

"Natsuki? Um, is your arm okay? It didn't hurt did it?" I shook my head,

"Nah. It's cool. Just a few scratch marks."

"Okay. But um . . . was I okay?"

"What do you mean?" Shizuru's cheeks turned a very deep shade of red.

"Well . . . it was my first time so . . . I just wanted to know if I was okay." (What? No way. So . . . then that means I'm . . . her first! She's never done this before? Not even with . . . never mind I don't want to think about her and Reito. No wonder she was hesitating last night. But she acted like she knew what she was doing right after.)

"Shizuru you were better then okay. You were great." I kissed her on her forehead and then moved down to her lips. We stayed kissing for a while until I felt Shizuru's hand sliding her way down there.

"Ah, S-Shizuru? W-what are you doing?"

"Please Natsuki. Let's do it again." Shizuru sounded like she was begging me.

"But Shizuru I don't think– – Ah!"

"I know you want too. Your body is more honest." Shizuru slid her finger inside of me and slowly moved it in and out again. I couldn't stop now because I wanted it too. (I think I may have tainted Shizuru by doing this with her. But now I'm even more uncertain about what I should do. Shizuru told me she's loves me . . .by her saying that and doing what we did, can that really change the fact that I still can't trust her? I still don't know what I should do. I know I love her but, I still need answers.)

_**Meanwhile, Nao and Reito were having a conversation of their own . . .**_

"So did you see it?"

"Yeah . . . I did."

"What's wrong Nao? Not happy?"

"No, can't you tell? I'm ecstatic. Just listen to me though before you make any more stupid comments. Are you sure this won't ruin anything now?"

"Positive."

"Why are you?"

"Because once Natsuki finds out the truth, it will destroy her. And this will benefit us in the end."

"I understand. But it still seems harsh."

"Don't worry about her. Just stick to what we discussed. I told you before, once this is over you'll have her back."

"No I won't. Not after this and not ever again. I already lost her . . .so it shouldn't matter."


	27. The Damage

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! sorry it took a little longer then i thought, but heres the next chapter. I do promise however that the next chapter after this one will be up later. I'm not sure when exactly but it will be up later today. So sorry for the late update but again like always enjoy this next chapter! :?D

* * *

(What the hell man? What was she thinking? Okay yeah I'm flexible, but not that flexible. Damn. I think I may have pulled something. She's unbelievable. But I guess I can't complain, now I know how Nao felt that night when I insisted on going at it continuously with her.) We laid there on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. Actually I even forgotten how we ended up there. I held my arm around Shizuru who was sleeping so peacefully and rested my other arm on my forehead, and just stared up at the ceiling.

(Sighs heavily) "Now what? What do I honestly do now? I mean I'm cheating on Nao and I'm lying to her and Shizuru both. (But look where I ended up anyway. What did I get myself into and how? No. This is my own fault. Everything that has happened till now was entirely my own doing. It was my idea to try and take whatever this girl had . . . well Nao's idea but I still went along with it. But because I went along with it I got in too deep, not only did I **not** pull off the plan . . . I fell in love with Shizuru. I think I fell more for her then when I first met Nao. Not only that Reito Kanzaki is in on this whole thing . . . and why and how did Nao get involved with him? I-is it because I let my stupid feelings get in the way of things? Did I let my feelings for her cloud my judgement on what I was **suppose to do **and not who **I was supposed to be doing**?) I groaned. And slapped my hand on my forehead.

"Look at that. Fine time to make a perverted joke. Just freaking terrific Natsuki. But seriously now what do I do? I'm still unsure about Shizuru's motives. I still feel like I can't trust her and it just keeps nagging at me. Damn this really bites." (Oh No! What am I doing? Just lying here like this. I need to get back to Nao. Not like it matters anyway, she probably already figured I'm with Shizuru . . . but it's what she thinks we may have done that frightens me more.) I slowly shifted my body closer to the edge of the couch as I pulled my arm from underneath Shizuru. I slid off of the couch and quickly grabbed up my clothes. As I was just pulling on my jeans, I heard Shizuru yawing. I froze in place holding my breath in careful not to wake her. She stretched and turned over to the other side facing away from me. I slowly let my breath out and sighed. (That was close. Now I just have to . . . wait a sec. This is stupid sneaking out. I never snuck out on anyone before and I'm not about to start now, besides that's what a coward would do . . . and I am not a coward.) I fished throwing on my clothes and walked back over to the couch. I knelt down and placed my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Hey, hey Shizuru. Wake up." She rolled over on her back and rubbed her eyes. She opened up her eyes and smiled at me sweetly. _(I remember when I was looking at her that morning how . . . how happy she looked. It filled my heart with happiness to see her smile like that, knowing that I was the one who put that smile upon her face. But at the same time it hurt me knowing what I was about to say to her, I had no choice we couldn't stay there forever . . . no matter how much I wished for it that day.)_

"Hey Natsuki. Is (yawn) something wrong?" Shizuru lifted herself up on the couch resting on her elbows. She was still half asleep, but by the way she was looking me up and down I could see she knew that I was the thing that was wrong here. I didn't know what I should say to her though.

"Well . . . you see I . . . have to go. I'm sorry Shizuru." She shifted herself up and sat up on the couch. She started stretching again. She plopped back against the couch and sighed, she then tilted her head and looked down at me.

"Natsuki. If you had to leave you should have just told me. You didn't have to sneak out." She giggled softly. I couldn't understand how she could be laughing at a time like this. It really bugged me. I didn't know if she was just playing with me or that this was her way of taking me seriously.

"Shizuru! Stop that. Please I wasn't trying to sneak out. I-I was . . ." I couldn't tell her that I wasn't sneaking out when that's what I was exactly doing. And I suck at lying to her. She sees right through me. Shizuru lead forward and softly put her hand on my right cheek. And I placed my hand over hers. She shook her head.

"Its fine. I understand why you have to leave. Its all right Natsuki, but I'm glad you woke me to tell me before you left."

"Shizuru . . ."

"Come here." She moved her hand from my cheek to my shoulder and placed her other hand on my other shoulder. She was tugging at my shirt, and started to pull on it trying to pull me up as well. I got up and knelt over her. I rested my hands on the couch, on either side of her and leaned in a kissed her . . . on the forehead. She began to laugh.

"I want a real kiss. Okay?" A smiled crept onto my mouth and I nodded.

"Sure thing." So I kissed her for real this time. She put her arms around me holding me tightly like she didn't want to let me go. But I couldn't stay any longer either. I pulled back breaking our kiss. I looked away from her.

"Sh-Shizuru I'm sorry. But I really think I should go."

"I know Natsuki. And stop apologizing to me about. I know why you have to go and it's nothing to be sorry for." (No? Then why do I feel like I'm using you. Why do I feel the need to say I'm sorry just so that you won't be sad?) _(It's true. I was having all those feelings at that time . . . even still. But I still had that feeling that Shizuru was hiding something from me. And I was going to find out soon in the worst possible way.) _Shizuru released her hold on me and let me go. I stood up and looked down at her. She still had that sweet innocent smile of hers that I love so much. But that wasn't what I was looking at. I had to literally force myself (and my eyes) to look away from her naked body. I felt that if I didn't look away now I wouldn't be able to control myself. I clenched my fist and my teeth.

"Natsuki is something wrong?" I just shook my head.

"I have to go now. But I'll see you again soon."

"Okay. I'll be waiting. See you later Natsuki." I walked up to the door and looked back at her just once before I opened the door and left. I walked over to my bike and put on my helmet and got on. I started up my bike and drove off soon after and headed down the narrow path of road leading to the main one. (What was I really doing? Did I just sleep with Shizuru . . . only to get back at Nao? Am' I that jealous of her relationship whatever it may be with Reito that I would just do something like this? No, that's not who I'am I know why I did it. Its because I am in love with her. I really am in love with Shizuru, but does she really feel the same way? But what happens now isn't up to me it's up to her.) I just drove and drove down the road to get home. I knew it would take me a long while to get back home but I didn't wanna stop. I felt as if I didn't hurry home now I wouldn't have a home to go too. _(My heart was pounding so hard that day._ _And felt that it was tearing in two. Shizuru and I both were having an affair practically, and it killed me so much . . . but it didn't phase Shizuru in the least. But then again she never loved Kanzaki the way she loves me. Still I found it funny but maybe not. Since she was with the person she loved. It was hard on me because I was and still am in love with two people.)_

_**Three and half hours . . . **_

"Great! I'm almost home . . . but I should hold off celebrating for right now. I don't think I'm in for a warm welcoming." I raced up the street and turned down the next block right to the building. I drove right into the parking lot and quickly shut off my bike, hopped off and ran to the elevator. I finally got up to the floor and reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys. I fumbled with them till I got the right key. I unlocked the door and let myself in. I slammed the door shut and walked into the livingroom, I took off my helmet and placed it down on the coffee table.

"Nao! Nao I'm home!" I started to head for the bedroom guessing she might still be sleeping. Just as I got to the door it opened. Nao poked her head out from behind the door and then quickly closed it.

"Hey. What's up with that? Is that how you say hello now or something?"

"I-I'm not dressed!" Nao yelled from behind the door. (Not dressed? Big deal.)

"So what. I've seen you not dressed plenty of times. Listen. I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I . . .just got caught up . . . with something. (Yeah right. More like I got caught up in Shizuru.) I had to figure out something that needed to be taken care of. So I'm sorry I'm a little late but I'll make it up to you I promise." (Promise huh? My promises are nothing but empty.) I went to go and turn the doorknob to the bedroom door but it wouldn't turn. Nao had locked the door.

"Nao! Why's the door locked huh? Your really this angry with me?"

"N-no Kuga! Not at all. I told you I'm just dressing. J-just wait in the livingroom for me okay?"

"Fine. I'll wait." I had no choice what else was I gonna do? I walked back into the livingroom to wait for her. I sat down on the couch and tilted my head back and closed my eyes. Made me wonder though. Was Nao hiding something from me? Agh! Again with all the dumb questions! But I have my reasons for them, I just hope I find the answers. I crossed my arms and legs still waiting patiently for Nao. While I was waiting I began to feel hot. I uncrossed my arms and took off my hoody and tossed it on the couch. I sat back and crossed my arms again.

"Maybe Shizuru was right. I may just have a fever, even a little one." (Sighs) As I closed my eyes again I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I opened my eyes to find an upside down Nao, who was wearing her pink teddy. (Oh wait, let me sit up.) I sat up and turned to face her. (That's better. A right side up Nao. What's with me? I think all the blood rushed to my head way too fast.) I got up from the couch and walked over to Nao who looked upset about something.

"Nao? You all right?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Glad your home is all."

"Really? You don't seem like it. Is something troubling you? If its 'cause I didn't come home I already– –

"No. It's fine really. You here now that's what matters." Nao looked kind of surprised to see me almost shocked. She was acting weird, acting a little fidgety. I couldn't place my finger on it. Nao walked passed me and headed into the kitchen. I followed after.

"Not even going to ask where I was? Do you want to know where I was?" Nao didn't response at all. No head nodding no saying yes or no. I was even more determined to find out what Nao was up too. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face me. I held her in place with both of my hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Listen. I know I just like kind of walked out without telling you where I was going (or who I was going to be with) but that's no reason for you to be in a pissy mood for. What's up Nao? You can tell me, you know you can tell me anything." Just then Nao raised up her arms and shoved my hands off of her. She glared at me with cold eyes, so cold I could feel it throughout my entire body.

"Really Kuga? Can I really tell you anything? I've been wondering that for a while now. Instead of going forward I feel like were going back."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You spend all your time with that girl . . . you were probably with her last night. Weren't you?" Did she know? Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. But I know if I don't come up with an answer now she'll . . . hate me even worst then she does.

"Y-yes. I was with her. But I only went to her because she was the only one I could talk to about . . ." Nao continued to glare at me and crossed her arms.

"About?"

"About you and me? I-I told her we got into a fight so I needed some advice." (Yeah good one Natsuki. Like she'll really believe that. I hardly believe it myself . . . and I'm the one saying it.)

"So she knows about me? As your girlfriend?" I shook my head.

"N-no, not you. Actually I never gave a name. She just knows that I'm with someone that's all." Nao closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I see. So . . . Kuga. Was your sleep over fun?" I was taken a back by what she just said. I was frozen in place I was just so stunned. It made my mind race, thinking did she know and how could she have known? Is it possible she knew what me and Shizuru really did last night? No, I had to stay calm about this.

"What? Come on Nao. We're not in high school or anything. It wasn't a big deal. I just slept on the couch." (Shit! How can I just blurt that out?! Damn now she's gonna know for sure.)

"Whatever. Your being . . ." Nao opened her eyes. They winded slightly, and I followed her gaze right to my arm where Shizuru had left scratch marks. Nao pointed to my arm with her finger.

"Natsuki, what the hell is that? Are those scratch marks?"

"Uh, yeah. Yes they are." Nao leaned in to get a better look. She glided her finger up and down the marks as she inspected them.

"So how did you get them?" (Good question. Now I have to come up with a plausible answer.)

"A cat. A cat scratched me there last night. I think the dumb cat did that on purpose sensing that I had more love for dogs. It just attacked me no big deal it didn't even hurt." Nao moved back and crossed her arms again.

"I wasn't aware that they had a cat."

"Neither was I! Just kind of snuck up on me. Hehehe." (Oh man why did I just laugh? I'm such a loser! Now for sure she'll know I'm lying. I wish I could just tell her, but I know if I do it'll end badly for both me and Shizuru.) _(Thinking back now maybe, I should have just told her. At least then it would have soften up the blow that I dealt to her later.)_

"Oh I'm stupid. I'll be right back I'm going to grab a shirt." As I started to walk away Nao grabbed my arm pulling me back. Very forcefully too. She damn near took off my arm.

"Nao! What the hell!" Nao put her arms around my waist squeezing her body up against mine. She gazed into my eyes with her own lustfully. I shook my head and pushed her back a little.

"What's wrong Kuga? Come on I was lonely you know."

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Come on your already half naked. Why not go all the way." Nao slid her hands down to my hips and then around to the front of my jeans. She began to unbuckle my belt and then she went to unzip my zipper but I stopped her. I grabbed onto her wrists.

"Nao I said no. I'm sorry I just don't feel like it." I pushed Nao back and walked back into the direction of the bedroom so that I could go put on a shirt. As I was walking, I heard Nao call out to me but I didn't bother looking back, I looked up as I was nearing the bedroom door. But I stopped so suddenly that I nearly pulled my leg muscle.

"Hey Natsuki. Well if I knew we would be having a threesome I would have kept my pants off. You have a nice body there by the way Kuga." Reito was leaning up against the door frame to the bedroom with only his pants on. I felt at that point I would be lost in my own rage. Something inside me was just burning to get out and kill this guy. But I had to control my temper, somehow I managed but only to a point.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reito smiled.

"Why not ask your girlfriend? She could tell you** everything we did.** Kuga, you missed out." Just before I was about to bash his brains in Nao came running up behind me and took hold of my hand.

"Natsuki! Please just listen to me! It's not wha– – I pulled my hand away from her, I looked over my shoulder. I couldn't look het in the eyes directly.

"It's not what I think? It's not what I think?! What the hell am I supposed to think?! This guy is standing here by the bedroom door with only his pants on! And **your seriously going to tell me it's not what I think!**" Reito pushed himself off from the doorframe and walked over to me still with that smile on his face.

"Now, now calm down Kuga. It really wasn't any big deal. She's was quitegood considering she's been with you all this time. She was a bit rusty from the start but I loosened her **– – Ugh!** I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged forward and grabbed onto his scruffy neck knocking him to the floor.

"Natsuki! Natsuki stop! Stop It!" I started to choke him. I tighten my grip with each passing second, and I couldn't be happier by the sight of him struggling and gasping for air. I was so sure I was going to kill him then and there, but I let him go. Maybe it was because Nao was yelling for me to stop or maybe I realized it wasn't worth it. I released my death grip from his neck. I stood up and looked down and noticed his neck was red, probably because of how tight my grip was on him. He was coughing and gasping for air. I was so full of rage, hate, and anger that I was afraid of what I would do next.But it was what I saw next that pained me the most. Nao ran over to Reito's side.

"Reito! Reito! Please be all right!" Nao held him in her arms.

"I'll . . . (gasp) be . . . (gasp) . . . fine." Kanzaki was still trying to catch his breath. It made sense now, she was trying to keep me away from the bedroom because he was here. Nao was probably trying to create a distraction while he'd slip out unnoticed. I was so disgusted I turned back and walked into the livingroom grabbed up my hoody and put it back on, I walked out the door slamming it shut behind me. I walked up to the elevator and banged my head up against the doors.

(How could she do this?! I know, what I did was wrong too! But Reito Kanzaki its . . . just too much too bare! It's unspeakable! How can she sleep with that guy?!) I banged my fists on the elevator doors as well. I banged my fists so hard on the doors that I made a dent into the steel doors.

"I know I shouldn't have slept with her. But did you really have to sleep with that slime ball? Why? Why Nao?"

_**Meanwhile back in the apartment . . .**_

"Reito you going to be all right?"

"I'll (coughs) be fine. (Coughs, coughs) I'm fine." Nao helped Reito stand up.

"See didn't I tell you. This is exactly how she would react. But I wonder what would have happened if it was the other way around." Nao looked at Reito confusingly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. So now what?"

"What do you mean now what? This was your idea. I don't even know why I went along with it in the first place." Reito turned to Nao.

"Listen you wanted to know didn't you? You found out where she was or rather who she was with last night. Not only that you saw first hand for yourself what kind of person she really is. She's dangerous . . .which is actually a good thing." Reito smiled wickedly but Nao was frowning.

"I'm not so sure. She would have had the same reaction if she saw you with that girl." Reito sighed.

"Maybe . . . but then again maybe not. But by just her witnessing this, the two of us together set her off. It makes it all the more easier for us. Her pent up rage is key, now just imagine how furious she'll really get later on tonight."

"I don't know Reito. Maybe we should stop." Reito suddenly grabbed Nao by her shoulders.

"No! We've come to far now! It cannot be stopped. We have to go on as planned. Listen you want Natsuki back don't you? And to do so you need Shizuru out of the way right?" Nao nodded.

"Right so just put up with this for now. I promise we'll both have what we desire in the end."

* * *

Author's Notes 2: Just wanted to let you guys know (well maybe some more then others) that in the story here its mentioned Nao is wearing a "Pink Teddy". For those who don't know a "Teddy" is a form of Lingerie that comes in a variety of different colors. In fact they kind of look like mini gowns . . .that are see-through. XD


	28. The Unexpected Friend

Author's Note: Sorry I'm a little late with this chapter. Had somethings I had to take care of. But for real this time a following chapter will be up sortly after. (lol kind of rhymed!) Just wanted to say I read a review earlier and saw that someone liked the idea of Natsuki being a horndog . . .and he's right! LOL come to think of it most of the characters are! XD

On another note I also noticed someone wrote in another review that this is like a mystery. It is in a way with all the plot twist and turns. Maybe I should change it to just that. One more thing. Thanks again everyone for sticking with my story and giving postive reviews and advice it really means a lot and its really cool! XD

So thanks to you all . . . except the Flammer! LMAO! :?D Enjoy!

* * *

(What the hell was she thinking? How could she do that?) I was so angry, hurt and confused. I didn't know where to go from here. It wasn't like I had to go in there and win her back or anything . . . but I still wanted to go back and finish off Kanzaki. (Listen to me though. I'm starting to sound and act like a freaking murder. But the way I just went off like that, I'm no different from a real murder. I really would have killed him just now.)

I shook my head and that's when I realized that I'm in the same boat, Nao did the very same thing that I did with Shizuru. In a way I have no right to be this pissed off that she slept with someone else but what really gets me is that it had to be with that bastard Kanzaki. The elevator finally came, but once I got downstairs I hadn't figured out where I should or could go. But I got on my bike anyway, I figured maybe I could wrap my head around this whole mess if I took a drive. I started up my bike and took off.

(Now what do I do? This really sucks. This is all my fault though . . . isn't it? Did I drive Nao to do something like that with Kanzaki? Am I the one making us drift apart? No, it is true. It's all because of me. Because I let my dumb feelings get in the way, I put my feelings for Shizuru ahead of everything else. More importantly I hurt the one person who loved me most.) I had no idea where I was headed too. I just kept on driving and driving, but I stopped after what seemed like forever to find myself in front of Shizuru house.

"Isn't this ironic? Why am I here? I shouldn't be here not . . . after what happened. How did I end up here?" _(There was more to that question. Not only did I want to know how I ended up at Shizuru's home but also how I ended up in all of what was going on around me then. I felt like I was caught up in a whirlwind that just kept pulling me instead of letting me go.) _

I sat there for a while still thinking about what I saw. I swear I wanted to take out my brain just to not see the image of Nao and Reito together. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I felt empty and trapped. I felt like I couldn't do anything anymore. I happened to look up toward the direction of the house, and noticed that there where some people setting up some lights and cameras even some guys rolling out a big red carpet.

"Huh? What the hell? Is there some big movie premier that I didn't know about? Wait a second. That's right that dumb thing is going on tonight. And by the looks of it some very important people are probably gonna be showing up. Should I even show up? Damn I should get lost, I shouldn't be hanging around here. Even if I wanted to see Shizuru right now, I wouldn't be able too." I rode off back the way I came but turned down the next block heading to the park. The park where I really first met Shizuru eight years ago. I parked my bike across the street from the park and walked in. I walked passed the playground and up to the big hill. I sat down and then laid down on the cool grass.

"This is dumb hiding out in a park. It's like I'm afraid to go back home. But I can't go back now . . . not knowing he's there." When that thought crossed my mind I clenched my fist and banged them hard on the ground. I still had so much anger built up inside me. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind.

(I really am stuck now. I have nothing. And what can I really do? What I don't get is why would Nao sleep with Reito? Unless . . . does she know . . . that I slept with Shizuru? But there's no way not a chance. Reito, he put her up to this. What was is Nao said to me? About if I slept with Shizuru because of what Reito told her. But what did she mean by that?)

I sat up quickly trying to figure this all out. I really knew that there was something or someone really wrong here. (The sooner I find out who or what it is . . . it'll resolve all of this. I hope, I hope it's not too late though.)

I sat there still racking my brain about all of this and all I came up with . . . is another headache. And I sure could have used an aspirin right about then. I lifted my hands up and placed them on my head. I banged lightly on my head.

"Come on! Come on think! I know I could figure this out. Where does this all fit into . . . Reito, Nao, Shizuru? Are they all working together? Shizuru was acting strange since that day Reito came out of her room. Then Reito was acting nice to me and told me where to find her. But before that Nao was acting like a total . . . well she was acting so . . . differently. She's changed so much since teaming up with Reito . . . okay that came out wrong." I let my hands fall to the sides, and I just fell back onto the grass. I think I was just so mentally tired, and I needed a rest and so did my brain. But just as I was closing my eyes, I head someone saying my name.

"Ms. Kuga? Is that you?" That voice sounded familiar to me. But I was too lazy to even look up. Either that or I was kind of nervous knowing very well who's voice that was. Then again if I didn't respond at all I would be in for it. She would just give me a lecture or use some form of abuse on me . . . like always.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? I know it's you. I never met anyone else with manners as worst as yours. In fact no one competes with you Ms. Kuga."

"Go away Fumi. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you tied down to the house or something?"

"How dare you! I'll have you know I can come and go as I please! I am not a pet!"

"Could have fooled me. I mean the way you were chasing me down around the house that day– –

"Don't remind me. I should have just taken care of you when I got the chance. But Miss insisted that I let you go. And I know how much she cares for you so . . . I have no choice in the matter." (You know . . . how much she cares for me? Hmm, maybe, maybe I could find out some info from Fumi about Shizuru. Maybe she knows something.) I sat up and stared at Fumi. She didn't look like herself at all. She looked totally different. Well I never did see her outside of the house otherwise and she always wore her maid's outfit.

"Nice dress Fumi. Where the maids outfit, I think it suites you better." I busted out laughing. And I needed that at that moment.

"How dare you, you ruffian! I have half a mind to– –

"Yeah half a mind is right! Did you get dressed in the dark?!" I continued to laugh at Fumi but was suddenly stopped when I was assaulted by a big wack to the side of my head. But not by her hand, but with her foot. I went flying, I rolled down the hill because she kicked me so hard. I sat up holding my head and yelled back at her.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL! Ow! Dammit! Do you have steel-toed shoes or what?! You could have knocked me into a coma! What's the matter with you?"

"You're lucky I didn't put you into an actual coma!" Fumi walked down over to me. And she did something that shocked me. She held out her hand to me gesturing to help me up. I was reluctant to take hold of her hand at first but I reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. She pulled me up. I dusted myself off and went back holding my head with my hand.

"T-thanks."

"For what? Kicking you in your head?"

"No! For . . . helping me up. But you really didn't have to kick me in the head you know. What did you do that for?" Fumi groaned and shook her head.

"Because of the book incident."

"Oh yeah! That's when I . . ."

"When you let that mountain of books fall on me."

"But I apologized for that. I said I was sorry." Fumi smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Just call it payback. I deserve one got shot at you, even if it's just the one." Fumi started to laugh. But then so did I. For some reason at that moment it was as if we both found common ground. To think, practically beating the crap out of each other could make us see eye to eye. I was rubbing my head still. She really did a number on me.

"So Ms. Kuga what are you doing here?"

"Well . . . hey wait I asked you first. I thought you went away along with the other staff members."

"Well yes. But I came back a little earlier then everyone else. And I decided to take a stroll in the park not only that but I had to pick up a few things." Fumi held up a shopping bag to show me.

"I see. What you got there? A new dress?"

"Why you – –

"Hey, hey calm down I'm only kidding." (Well not really but I've had my fill of taking hits to the head today.) Fumi sighed and crossed her arms.

"So what are **you** doing here?" (What should I tell her? I can't just tell her I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me with Reito . . . Shizuru's fiancé. But just last night I slept with Shizuru myself so it makes us even.)

"I just . . . needed some fresh air. I needed to get away you know." Fumi raised an eyebrow and looked at me questionably.

"Mm-hm. So is there trouble at home then? Fight with . . .a boyfriend perhaps? Because I find it so hard to believe that you would come all the way here just to get some fresh air."

"W-well I-I . . . um you see. Okay fine you got me. I can't go home Fumi. Not right now anyway." I lowered my head. I couldn't just tell her the truth. I mean the woman already hates me as it is . . . or maybe not so much anymore. But still if I tell her what's going on it'll only make me look like the bad guy here.

"Listen. Fumi . . . I need to ask you something about Shizuru."

"What about her?"

"Do you know of anything that's going on between herself and Reito Kanzaki?"

"No. Not anymore then she tells me. Which isn't much. Miss is a very secretive person." (Yeah no kidding. I'm starting to see that for myself.) I looked back up at Fumi. I noticed a hint of concern on her face. Was. . . Fumi worried for me?

"Can you tell me anything if at all of what she's told you about her and Reito?" Fumi placed her hand to her chin. Almost as if she was thinking. (Don't think too hard now. Don't want to blow a fuse.)

"I really don't remember. And I really don't know what it is you wish for me to tell you. All I know is that she was acting very distraught about something. When I asked her if something where wrong she just shook her head. But it was strange because right after that I overheard her talking to this man in a black suit, and by the looks of their conversation it seemed rather disturbing." (The man in the black suit? Is he ths same guy I saw Shizuru talking with that day myself? But wait . . . disturbing?)

"Fumi. What was so disturbing about their conversation?" Fumi shook her head and closed her eyes. She sighed.

"Well it's not that it was disturbing really . . . rather just a bit odd. To see Miss talking to someone like that . . . I never would have guessed she keeps that kind of company."

"Fumi please! Tell me what you found strange or disturbing about it. And please tell me what you heard!" Just then she opened her eyes and gave me confused look.

"Wait. Why must you know about this?" (Man maybe I shouldn't have snapped at her like that.)

"Please I just really need to know. It's important."

"I see. But if I tell you what do I get in return?" (What?! Are you kidding me? What is it with these people?! But I need to know so . . . I know what would get her to tell me.)

"If you tell me . . . I promise to stay away from Shizuru. Forever." With that said her face lit up and big smiled was plastered across her face as well. (I knew it. She'll never change, even though she being nice to me now. She still secretly wants me out of Shizuru's life.)

"Great! So where was I?" Fumi said so happily still smiling.

"You were about to tell me about the conversation." I groaned I can't believe I just made a stupid deal like that with her.

"Right! Right!" (Now your just playing stupid with me Fumi. Don't act that way it's beneath you.)

"Well I remember overhearing her mention your name and Mr. Kanzaki's." (That's not good. Mine and Reito's name in the same sentence.)

"And she was telling the man in black about some vial and something about . . . Mr. Kanzaki meeting with her father. I really couldn't make it out. Then she gave him something. It looked like a piece of paper. I don't know what was written on it so don't even ask me." (Oh man that's not good. A vial and something about Kanzaki and her dad. Now if I wasn't certain before I am now . . . Shizuru's is defiantly up too not good. But I still need to find out exactly what. And the only way is to attend that Gala tonight.) Fumi placed her hand on my shoulder and shook me gently, and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You shouldn't space out on people while they are talking with you. Its very rude." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Fumi. But I need another favor from you." Fumi stepped back and crossed her arms.

"And what would that be?"

"Well you see . . . I need to go to that Gala tonight." Fumi shook her head.

"No way. I will not let you ruin this night for Miss or her father. And besides its invitation only."

"Let me finish will you!" (Man can't get two words in edge wise with this woman.)

"I do have an invite, just that its home. What I wanted to ask you is if I can borrow something to wear for tonight. I can't show up dressed like this. And if you don't believe me . . . ask Kanzaki. He's the one who gave me the invitation . . . but like I said I can't go home right now due to . . . some circumstances that I cannot share with you." Fumi sighed and looked me up and down. Then she just glared at me for a long while. Then out of nowhere she pointed her finger at me, right between my eyes.

"If I do this for you. You better stay away from Miss from now on. And you better not ruin this night it's very important you know. I swear I'm going to regent helping a punk like you." I smiled and nodded and then I shook Fumi's hand.

"Thank you so much Fumi! See I knew you could be nice if you wanted too. It's not like it would kill you." Fumi ripped her hand away from me.

"I'm not so sure it won't. And don't touch me. I don't want to catch any germs from you. But come on we should get going, I have a lot of work to do still."

"Right." (Wow, to imagine Fumi's on my side . . . sort of. I really wonder why she's helping me. I know she hates my guts, maybe I should be wary though after all she does do whatever Shizuru tells her. For all I know this could be a set up . . . but I'm not getting that vibe from her. Even if Shizuru told her to do something like that I don't think Fumi would go along with it . . . unless something is promised to her. Oh well. I just really need to get to the bottom of this . . . I have this feeling something big is gonna go down tonight.)

_(Little did I know that, that night I was going to be part of that big something . . . in more ways then one. I still don't know to this day how I got so caught up in that mess.) _

We walked back (more like hiked) to the house. As we got closer and closer to the house my stomach was in knots. I felt so anxious but I didn't know why or what for. We went around to the back entrance seeing as how the front door was occupied. Fumi had told me to go to her room and wait for her there while she checked up on everything that was going on downstairs. Good thing I remember where everything is because I would get lost in this freaking house, not like its **not** happened before though.

So much for my so called photographic memory. (But the way she said that, about go to my room you remember where it is. Yeah don't I know it. I'll never live that down.) I got to the door of her room. I was going to go in but I turned the handle and it was locked.

"Stupid Fumi. Now I have to wait for her out in the hall. Just great. All I need is for someone to come by and think I'm trespassing and throw me out." Just as I was cursing Fumi for being absentminded, I heard footsteps. I ran across to the other side of the hall and ducked behind the large curtain that hung down from the large window. The sound of the footsteps stopped. My heart was beating so fast, I was so nervous that I would get caught.

"So is everything ready?" (Wait . . . that Reito's voice!)

"Yes, It is. Everything should go well tonight." (A-and that's Shizuru! What the hell?!)

"So did you set up everything in my father's study?"

"Yes I did. But I have to go back and speak with him about something. But while I'm there I'll double check everything."

"I see. What do you need to discuss with him?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about." I poked my head out slightly to see them. But not only listening to them was piling more evidence of them working together it's what I saw next that made it even clearer. Reito was kissing Shizuru. I gripped on tight to the curtain, all that anger I was feeling from before came rushing back to me.

"Stop it! I told you not touch me." Shizuru pushed Reito back with such force that he almost fell over.

"Now, now. You never said anything about not kissing you." Reito chuckled. (Keep laughing funny boy! You won't be laughing for much longer!)

"Oh that's right I forgot . . . your lips only belong to Natsuki don't they."

"Excuse me?" Shizuru sounded shocked by Reito's statement. She acted as if she really didn't know what he meant by that. Reito waved his hand in dismissal.

"Never mind. It's nothing. Listen. I talked with that girl today. You know that girl Nao." (Yeah right . . . some talk that was. Wait just a minute! Shizuru knows about Nao?!)

"Anyway she's thinking about backing out. Now I really don't think this will affect us, but maybe we should – –

"Miss! And Mr. Kanzaki. What are you two doing here?" Fumi had come finally and interrupted what they were discussing. (Great timing you have Fumi really. Just when I was about to find out what the hells going on you have to come out of freaking nowhere. I take it back . . . I don't apologize for throwing those books on you.)

"Hello Fumi." Reito said with a (fake) smile. He greeted Fumi in the most pleasant way possible . . . for him anyway.

"Hello Mr. Kanzaki."

"Fumi. How is everything going?"

"Oh everything is fine Miss. I was just going to . . . get prepared. But I wasn't expecting you back until eight."

"Well I decided to come back a little earlier then planned. And I just happened to run into Reito here. He says he has something to discuss with my father."

"Oh all right then. Well everything almost set up."

"Right then. Well take our leave now. Thank you Fumi, see you later." Reito and Shizuru both walked back from the way they came. As soon as the coast was clear I stepped out from behind the curtain. Fumi was unlocking the door. I walked up behind her but she must have heard me because I startled her. She quickly turned around and bashed me on my head . . . again.

"OUCH! DAMMIT!! What's your problem?!" I quickly shut my mouth. I didn't know how far Shizuru and Reito had gone and I didn't want my yelling to bring them back here. So I started whispering.

"Dammit Fumi! What am I? Your personal punching bag?!" Fumi laughed.

"No. But are you offering?"

"Oh ha, ha. Stop wasting time. You know you had your door locked. I was this close to being found out by Shizuru and Reito." Fumi tilted her head to the side and placed her finger on her chin.

"But . . . didn't you want to see them?" (This woman's driving me nuts. I was better off on my own. Kanzaki doesn't even treat me this badly. And that's saying something.)

"Stop with that already. Just hurry up and lets go inside." Fumi laughed as she opened up the door to her room. Inside I sat as Fumi went to rummage through her closet to find something for me to wear. Which I know wasn't going to be going seeing Fumi's taste in clothes. She wore a lot of dresses that had ruffles on them.

"Here! I found one!" Fumi walked over to me and showed me the dress she picked out for me to wear. I glanced over it.

"You're joking . . . right?" Fumi shook her head.

"No way! There's no way I'm wearing that" The dress she showed me looked like something my grandma would wear. It was big, long, pink, and puffy. And of course it had to have ruffles.

"This is all I can find that would suit you best." (Your out of your mind woman! Looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands. What's that saying? If you want something done right, do it yourself. Looks like I'll really have too. I could already tell this is going to be a long . . .long night.) (Rubs temples vigorously.)


	29. The Bell Of The Ball

Author's Note: Sorry I'm two . . .maybe three by now days late. I got caught up with somethings here and there. Also finished watching the final episode of Avatar: The Last Air Bender. So cool! The best action packed episode ever! They went out with a bang! (Littarely) But it sad it's over but I could always watch 'em again, I have all the voulmes. XD Just sucked though . . .okay everyone knew Katara and Aang would end up together, but would have been cool to pair up Katara with Zuko (or Toph but it is Nickaloenon) but still great none the less.

Anyway's rambled on enough I'll let you guys get on with this next chapter hope you all enjoy!:?D  
Oh and won't promise anything about when a new chapter will be up. Since I just been breaking them sorry about that. But for real next time I will get my next chap up when I say so! (Puts hand over heart)

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight. You seriously want me to wear that . . . that thing?"

"Well, yes. I think it will look very good on you." (No way. She really wants me to look like a fool doesn't she? But maybe that's what she wants. I've been kind of hard on her since I met her. No! Forget it not in a million billion years. I wouldn't be caught dead or alive wearing something like that!)

"Listen. Fumi I know there has to be something better then this in that closet of yours." Fumi tossed the dress on the bed and crossed her arms. She gave me a stern look. Kind of scared me though.

"Well then. If you do not believe me have a look for yourself. I mean I offer to help you and this is the thanks I get." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I got up from the bed and walked around over to Fumi and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't take it so hard. It's not that I don't appreciate your help. It's just your taste in fashion kind of sucks." I know I was being brutally honest with Fumi. But I was being just that . . . honest.

"Well I never! How dare you!"

"Look, look just calm down. I'm sorry." Fumi looked at me and smiled.

"Well that's better." (To easy! Should I do it?)

"Yeah, I'm really sorry . . . that your fashion sense sucks!" (Oh man so totally worth it!) I busted out laughing. But it didn't last long. When in just a few short seconds, I found myself knocked to the floor . . . head first. _(I had that coming. I was being kind of a jag off to Fumi. She was trying to help me out after all. I still have lumps on my head from all that head bashing from her.)_

I slowly opened my eyes. I had blacked out for a few minutes there. When I opened my eyes, everything was dark and my head was throbbing. One thought crossed me mind. (NO! I'M BLIND!! I CAN'T GO BLIND NOW! Maybe I didn't open my eyes yet . . . that's stupid of me they are already open! I'm blinking for goodness sake!!) After a few moments I calmed myself down and started to search around. To find out where I was. I held out my hands and started to move around, I figured I could tell where I was by feeling something. I couldn't see for some reason so I had no choice.

"Damn! What the hell happened? I know. I went too far with Fumi and her wardrobe malfunction. Huh? What's this? Feels like a switch. Well here goes something." I flipped the switch. A bright light filled the room that I was in.

"Yeah! Alright! I'm not blind after all! But . . . uh where am I?" As I looked around and soon found out, I was no longer in Fumi's room. But that I was in her closet. (Whoa! This place is huge! Bigger then my apartment . . . actually I think it could fit in here. Damn. I can't believe she threw me in here. Oh well.) I turned around from where I was standing looking for the door out of here. I found the closet door and quickly made my way over. I pushed the door to open it but . . . my push only went so far.

"What the . . . ? Okay maybe one more push." I backed up a little from where I stood. And banged my arm into the door. Which at the time seemed like a good idea.

"Ow! Son of . . . dammit." I rubbed my arm. It really stung. (Man my arm feels numb. I think I made it fall asleep with that maneuver of mine.)

"Damn that really hurt. I don't believe this. She really locked me in here. Now what would make her do that? Is she really ticked off at me that much? Well no time for my questions . . . I have to get out of here." (Since trying to body slam the door didn't work . . . maybe kicking it down just might!) At first I just tried to kick the door while just standing in place. But it was working because I wasn't holding steady on my one foot.

"Come on!" (Kicks harder) "Shit! No good. Once more!" I took a few more steps back and then went into a leaping air kick. (Kicks door . . . but slips and falls on backside.) "OUCH!!" (This is stupid! It's no good. All I'm doing is injuring myself, at this rate I'll end up in the hospital.) I sat up on the floor rubbing my lower back. I started to wonder if I was going to get out of here.

"Well this is the last time I ever trust Fumi again. And what the hell is the door made out of? Iron? Man, this really sucks. And by the look of things this door is the only way out of here." I sighed and flopped down on the floor. I put my hands over my face. (Come on think Natsuki! There has to be a way out of here. No I have to find my way out of here. I can't waste anymore time than I already have.)

Just then a sudden rush came over me. I opened up my eyes and jumped up. I focused right on the door. I walked up to one side of the door, and pulled out one of sliding drawers that was built into the wall. I did the same on the other side and evened them up. I grabbed hold tightly onto each draw. (Alright! Now I'm in business. If I'm right that is . . . this should work.) I kicked the door again and again. With more and more force each time. But still nothing.

"Damn! Not even a dent . . . well a mark. But a tiny one! Seriously I really think this door is unbreakable. (Un-smash-able is more like it.) Even though I'm holding steady in place it still doesn't help. I'm working up a sweat here really . . . guess this counts as my exercise for the day.) I let go of the drawers and pushed them back into place and plopped back down on the floor. It was hopeless. I wasn't getting out of here. In that moment I gave up.

There was nothing else I could possibly think of. Well besides breaking down that door . . . but that hasn't gone as planned. I was out of ideas. I laid back down on the floor.

"I give up. Can I just give up? No, Natsuki Kuga doesn't give up!" I pumped my fist into the air. But then slapped my forehead with the same hand.

"Well what now genius?" I put my hand down on the side of me. I closed my eye again. Just then I felt something drip onto my forehead . . . something cold and wet. I wiped my forehead.

"What's this? Is this . . . water? Oh no is she trying to drown me now?" I quickly looked up at the ceiling and saw an air duct.

"Wait that's . . . is it possible that, that air duct is connected to the central air-conditioning system. Yeah it must be. There's no other explanation on why it would be leaking then like that. If so then . . . it must be connected to the other ducts in the house. Which means I just found my way out of here!" I jumped up (literally) for joy. I jumped up again though and tried to grab onto the covering of the duct. (I just keep missing . . . damn my short stature!) I began to look around the closet to find something to stand on.

"There has to be a stool or something lying around here. Even a ladder maybe. This is Fumi's closet after all who knows what she keeps in her beside these dresses." I happen to actually find a small step stool. I picked it up and walked back over underneath the air duct. I placed it underneath the air duct and stood on it. (Perfect fit! Great now I just have to get this thing open.)

I slid my fingers through the slots of the covering, pretty easily too. I mustered up all the strength in my body. I ripped it open. I threw the cover to the floor and held onto the sides poking my head in the vent.

"Great! That was easy. Now . . . why couldn't open the door? Doesn't matter I'm outta here! Uh, lets hope I fit through this opening." I climbed up and crawled into the vent. Luckily I was able to fit in there just fine. I wasn't sure of which way I should crawl, but seeing how I was already situated on the right side that I would begin my air duct adventure from there. So I began my crawling expedition.

"Have no idea where I'm going. But I have no choice for the moment. Hopefully I'll get out of this maze soon, feels like I've been in here forever." (Sighs) I continued on my path in the vent until I spotted another opening. I quickly crawled my way over to the other opening. I was so excited, this is my chance to get out of here . . . or so I thought. As I made my way closer up I over heard some loud voices. I slowed up to the opening and peeked down in the room underneath me.

"I knew it! I knew you would pull something like this!" (Kanzaki? Again?)

"Stop it. You know as well as I do this is a mistake." (Shizuru? Am I underneath her bedroom? Never mind that I should listen in.) Reito began to pace back and fourth and continued to verbally assault Shizuru.

"I know for sure now. You are in love with her right?" Reito halted his pacing back and fourth. Shizuru didn't say a word.

"Your silence says it all. You can't do this. We have a deal!" (A deal? What kind of deal? Hm, I'm eavesdropping. That's no good really. But might as well since I'm here.)

"You're right Reito. We do have a deal. As I recall it was the deal that I made, and if so I can easily break it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes Reito. It is so. Because if **I **don't go along **with my plan**, then you will have nothing. That includes me as well . . . no matter how much you wish it." Reito slowly made his way over to Shizuru. He got closer and closer to her. I couldn't stand it. He stopped and put his hand on her cheek.

"Oh no. I will have you. And what I really need from you as well. I always, **always** get what I want." Shizuru started to laugh softly.

"You're right. Ever since you were little you always got what you wanted. But only because your parents would spoil you rotten. And it still shows how selfish you really are."

"Really? Now, now Shizuru am I really the only selfish one here? Have you noticed your behavior as of late? If anyone here is selfish . . . it's you." Reito stepped back and started to head for the door.

"Oh one more thing. About that girl. She could become very problematic. Don't you agree?" Shizuru shook her head.

"No. I don't think so."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes. I am. She's not in the way."

"Really? I wouldn't be too sure about that." With that last thing said from Reito he finally left. (Ok, what was that about? And what deal? Shizuru made a deal with Reito . . . but why and for what? Reito said he wants something Shizuru has, but not just Shizuru herself. I could understand that in way knowing what a slime ball he is. But what else does he want? And what does he mean Nao could be problematic? I swear if he does anything to hurt her . . . look at this. Defending Nao after what happened. But I'm no better. Shit. I need to get out of here.)

I looked down into Shizuru's bedroom once more before I continued down the path of my air duct journey. I didn't see Shizuru though. I waited a few seconds to see if she would return. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Shizuru had walked back in my line of vision . . . naked.

(Oh great Natsuki. Now I could add Peeping Tom to the list of my other criminal acts. I've only been here for like two hours now, and already I've become an **Eavesdropper**, **Peeping Tom**, and a **Narcissistic jack hole**. I . . . should go. Oh man this sucks. If I wasn't in this whole situation right now . . . I would so jump down there and . . . No! No I have to stay focused. There's no time for stuff like that.) Sadden by my decision to leave a naked Shizuru behind. I headed forward.

"Damn. Why did I have to see her naked? Is that all I'm going to think about now? No, I can't. Need to concentrate." I crawled and crawled. As I placed my hand down on the steel cool plating, I found that there was none. I lost my grip since there wasn't anything to hold on too. I tumbled down the vent, falling faster and faster. I slid down the vent, I felt like I was going down a huge slide. I kept falling until I finally hit the bottom.

"Ow! Man this bites! How do I keep ending up in these kinds of messes? I should have watched where I was going. Dammit Shizuru! I wasn't paying attention because of you. All because I had to see you naked . . . damn. But I had no idea that I would run out of crawling space. I wonder where I am now." I took the time to gaze around the slightly darken area, to try and find out just where I had landed. I looked through the slots of the vent cover to see what room I had stumbled onto this time.

"Huh? Where is this? Looks like . . . a bathroom? Hm, if so it's a big step up from that closet." I sat back up against the wall panels in the vent. And with all my strength I kicked the vent cover out of the wall. It flew off across the room. (Whoa! Well at least I was able to kick this thing open. When I get a chance I think I'll go back, and have a look at just what Fumi's closet door is made out of.)

I crawled out of the small space and into the bathroom. Once out I stood up and dusted myself off. I walked to the bathroom door and slowly turned the handle, once that was done I poked my head out from around the door. As soon as I was sure that the coast was clear I made my escape. I ran out of the bathroom and down the corridor, really not knowing where I was going too. I took a sharp right turn around the corner . . . and suddenly fell on my butt. I was looking while I was turning the corner and I had run into something (or someone) while knocking myself on the floor in the process.

(Ugh! Not again! That's the third time tonight. I'm really doing a number on myself. But who did I bump into just now?) I looked up to see who it was. And I wasn't happy at all, in fact I **hated** this person with every bone, muscle tissues, and cells within my body. It amazed me though how I was knocked down to the floor and he wasn't.

"Now, now isn't this a desirable site. More so then earlier, at least this time . . . you've opened up a little. HAHAHAHA!" I didn't get what Kanzaki was talking about, that is until I looked down ay myself. With the way I fell my legs were very far apart. Wide enough for anyone to see there, luckily I still had my jeans on instead of a dress or skirt.

"You are such a perverted jerk! You're the most despicable human being I ever met!" He smirked. Obviously mocking me in his own maniacal way. The next thing he did was hold out his hand to me, offering to help me up. He leaned his hand in closer.

"Don't touch me! I don't need or want any help from you!" I smacked his hand away from me.

"What's with all the hostility Ms. Kuga? I was just offering to help you up. No harm done."

"Screw you!" Reito laughed again.

"Wouldn't you love too? Actually I've been wanting to give you a try." I braced myself and got up off the floor. I walked up to Reito and looked him straight in the eye.

"The only way you'll ever get me is in your dreams Kanzaki. Hell would have to freeze over for that to **ever **happen. And it won't." I walked away from Kanzaki, but before I could go any further down the hall I herd him mention something . . . about how easy I was.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Oh nothing really. I was just saying how easy it is to get you in bed. By the looks of things here, Shizuru had no trouble getting you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" (This is guy is seriously getting on my last one good nerve!) Kanzaki turned to face me. He walked up to me and held up some photos he had in is hand.

"Well just this really. My, I had no idea that two women could do so much with each other. And I had no idea Shizuru was this flexible . . . should come in handy on our honeymoon night." He held up the pictures to show me. I got a closer look at them and realized what I was looking at, my heart began to beat rapidly and I felt the hatred I had for this guy build up even more.

"Quite good aren't they, considering I didn't have much light to work with. And what with all the moving around. I'm luck I even got this clear of a shot . . . or shots rather. If you thought the pictures I had before hand were incriminating . . . well these ones here are just outstanding. Wouldn't you agree?" I clenched my teeth as well as my fists.

(Damn him! How could he have evened . . . now I know. He set me up. I fell into his trap! He set me up for that! It's the only reason why he was willing to help me that day, in telling me where Shizuru was. And I fell for it! The only thing I need to know is if Shizuru had a hand in this. Did she set me up too?)

"I think it will really be interesting once these pictures get out. To think, the woman I'm going to be marrying turned out to be nothing but a whore. Not only is she a whore but she gave herself to some no-name no-account hooligan. That's being exactly what everyone will think and say once these pictures are plastered everywhere, it will ruin her and tarnish her so-called good name." I couldn't give off that these pictures of me and Shizuru were getting to me. (Even though they were.) I decided to swallow my pride and approach this situation in a manner to throw him off.

"Yeah Kanzaki. I guess you really have me here. Guess you were right . . . I can't beat you, you win again." Reito gave me a bewildered. He looked dumbfound (or just dumber not sure) and seem to have lowered his guard.

"So . . . then you admit defeat?" (Heh, never. But two can play this game.)

"Well yeah. After all those pictures of me and Shizuru are quite . . . intriguing. I can't imagine the things people will actually say about her . . . and you."

"Me!" Reito suddenly snapped. (Now I've got you. You think your so smart don't you Kanzaki?) I took the pictures out of his hand and flipped them around, pointing them in Reito's direction. With my finger I pointed to the pictures I now held in my hand.

"Take a good look Kanzaki. Tell me what you see." Reito's eyebrows narrowed and his nostrils flared. I could tell I was beginning to get on his nerves this time around.

"Like I said. I see nothing more then a whore who– –

"Really? Because that's not what I see. And I'm sure that's not what other people will see either."

"What are you talking about?" I flipped the pictures back around toward me. I could feel the smile I had on my face grow even bigger. (I should be careful though with what I say next. Who knows how he might react, and I can't afford a real conflict with him right now.)

"Think Kanzaki. You're the one who's gonna be going around showing off these pictures. Right? Right so then, do you really think people will be concerned about that? What people will be focused is you. And wondering how and why you have these pictures. The way I see it, people will think nothing more of you being a perverted young man. And by just showing these around you'll be proving just that." Kanzaki shook his head furiously. He then stared at me with his cold dark eyes.

"That is not true! People will only see what Shizuru really is!"

"And do you know what that is? What she is . . . is not satisfied. I mean you must not be doing something right Reito. For Shizuru to go out and give herself to someone else, instead of you it's just sad . . . on your part. And not only did she give herself to just anyone, but to another woman. Face it Kanzaki . . . you just aren't man enough for her. I mean if she's doing this now beforehand think of how it will be once you guys are married." Reito walked over to me and snatched the pictures out of my hand. He placed them back into his pants pocket. He then proceeded to walk passed me. Reito stopped just by my side.

"This isn't over Natsuki. Although I have to hand it to you. Outsmarting me like that for once is . . . unusual for you. I didn't think that brain of yours worked anymore. But I must take my leave, I still do hope you will be coming along to the party . . . don't be late. I'm going to make an announcement that I think you will find very, very interesting indeed." He chuckled softly as he walked away finally. (Like anything you **ever had or** **have** to say is interesting Kanzaki. But I should get going to that thing.)

I went down the hall, walking this time. I didn't want to have another accident like that occurring again. But I took on a little seep rushing to the ballroom area, I figured that would be the place where this Gala thing would be held. It was in fact the biggest room in the house. And where else would you hold a big get together like that. I slowed down as I was nearing the room, when I got there I had to blink twice. (What? This is . . . weird. Or maybe not, but I don't get it.)

I came to the realization that everyone was wearing masks. I walked in more into the room. No one seems to notice me which was a good thing. I was underdressed after all and not only that I didn't have one of those masks. I made my way through the heard of people (more liked shoving them aside) to the other side of the ballroom. Just then someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey. Aren't you a little underdressed for this occasion?" I turned around to see who it was. But because the person was wearing a mask I couldn't identify who it was. (Oh man. Now it's gonna be harder to find Shizuru. How am I ever going to differentiate everybody here? Damn I swear I have the worst luck ever.)

"Hey Kuga. Didn't you hear me?" (That voice! Is it . . . no way. It can't be. No wait it is. She's the only one who calls me by my last name . . . and still says it in a sexy way.)

"Nao? That you?" Nao crossed her arms and sighed. Nao was dressed in a tight long silky dress that curved to every inch of her body nicely. She then took off her mask.

"Duh. Who else? Anyway what are you doing here . . . dressed like that?" I averted my eyes from her. Instead I scoped out the room seeing if I would be able to tell Shizuru apart from the rest of these people. But I still made small talk in the meantime with Nao.

"Yeah well, it wasn't like I could go home. Not with you and Reito . . . **screwing** around."

"Natsuki it wasn't . . . forget it. It doesn't matter." (You just don't have a good explanation for what you did with that jerk off.)

"What's that matter Nao? You two break up already?" I was still looking around the room. I heard Nao sighs heavily behind me. And then wacked me in the head. (Are you kidding me?! Enough with my head already! I know it's an easy target for everyone but I feel like my head's about to crack open.) I turned to face Nao. But when I looked into her dazzling lime green eyes, they gave off a hint of sadness.

"You're a real jerk you know! How can you be so cruel?"

"Me?! Me?! (Points at self.) I'm cruel! You're the one who jumped into bed with Reito. Why you did, is beyond me. Nao I just don't understand it. Why him of all people?" Nao looked away from me.

"You wouldn't understand." I moved closer to her and grabbed onto the sides of her uppers arms.

"Then help me understand! Just tell me why?"

"Forget it. It doesn't matter anymore. Go find her Kuga." (What does she mean by that? Did she know I was looking for Shizuru? Was I that obvious?) Nao shoved me away from her and started to walk off.

"Nao, wait a second!"

"Just leave me alone. Please."

"But . . . Nao." She just walked away. She disappeared into the crowd. (What's her problem? I don't get it. Was I being too hard on her? I'm still blaming her for something I know wasn't her idea. Damn that Reito. I need some air.) I thought I could really use some. It was so stuffy in that place. I walked to the nearest staircase and walked out onto a small balcony. I leaned up against the railing overlooking the rose garden below.

"Damn this really sucks. I'm here and I have no idea what to do. But on the other hand I have no idea what's to come either, I still feel like something big (or maybe bad ) is going to happen. I need to find Shizuru quickly." As soon as I said that I heard someone walk up right behind me. I turned slowly around. I thought it was Reito again.

"Natsuki. Is that you?"

"Shi-zuru!" (Wow she looks so amazing.) Shizuru had on the most beautiful dress I ever saw. It was a long flowing sleeveless golden dress. It had diamonds on the front which made a very unique pattern. But what I noticed most was that she didn't have a mask on like everyone else.

"Natsuki? What are you doing out here?" Shizuru walked up closer to me. She stood a few inches away from me. I leaned back against the railing. Using my elbows for support.

"Nothing just relaxing. Just getting some fresh air."

"Oh I see." Shizuru walked over to the railing, just standing in front of it. She had a blank look on her face just then. Either she was deep in thought or something else was bothering her. So I couldn't help but ask.

"Something wrong Shizuru?" She shook her head. She turned her head and look at me surprisingly.

"Natsuki? Why don't you have a mask like the others?" (What? What's with everyone? Are they really more concerned about some stupid maks or lack there of? There are more important things you know! Hm, maybe I can borrow a mask inside . . . wait! That's not the point!)

"Listen. I had no idea this was going to be some masquerade ball!"

"Well didn't you read the invitation?" She said to me bluntly.

"No, I didn't read the invitation! Everyone just referred to this as a Gala. A stupid party, I wasn't aware we were going to have to come in disguise." Right after what I just said Shizuru started to laugh. (Now I don't know if she laughing at me or . . . no she's laughing at me since I'm not laughing myself. Fine time for her to be making fun of me!)

"Sorry Natsuki! You're just so funny with the things you say!" She was laughing so hard at me she held her sides. I could feel my face heating up.

"Come on cut it out!" (My face must look like a tomato by now. All because of that stupid mask thing. So what if I didn't read the invite. I just thought . . . hold on a sec. How did Shizuru know I had an invite to this thing? )

"Shizuru? How did you know I had an invitation?" Shizuru halted her laughter and had a look of shock on her face. She turned around letting her back face me. (Now for sure I know she's hiding something . . .and I'm going to find once and for all what it is.)


	30. The Bell Of The Ball Pt2

Author's Note: ALL RIGHT!! YAY!! NEXT CHAPTER! But sadly the last Chapter. I'm sorry everyone. But I got another Flame and . . . I'm stopping writing. But Please Enjoy this Chapter like always. Fair waring, this Chapter is a little Violent and Dark.  
Again Enjoy! XD OOHH Before I Forget again it's late I know but . . .

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO: NAO JULIET YUUKI ZHANG!! JUNE 13!! XD

"Shizuru. I'm asking you a question here. Just how did you know I had an invitation?" Shizuru still had her back facing me. She moved over to the railing and placed her hands on it. She sighed heavily.

"I just assumed." (Assumed my foot! You knew I had one.)

"Okay. Fine. Say you did assume, but just how did you come to that conclusion?"

"The only way you would've be able to attend this Gala is for you, like everyone else to have an invitation. It's the only way for you to get through the door." (Okay. That's true, but what you don't know is that I didn't come through the door at all. And I think by hearing what you just said . . . I could poke another hole in that little theory of yours.)

"All right. That just may be true. But Shizuru have you taken a good look at me?"

"What do you mean?" Shizuru finally turned toward me. She had a confused look on her face as she stared right at me.

"Go ahead Shizuru. Take a long, hard, good look at me. Tell me what you see." Shizuru's eyes wandered as she began to size me up. As she continued to look, the look on her face had changed from confusion to worry. (Now I've got you.)

"I-I don't understand. How . . . how can– –

"Cut the act. You and I both know they wouldn't have let me in here dressed like this. And that's what you can't understand right? That's what you're worried about."

"No. Because as long as you still had the invite, they would have– – I cut Shizuru off again. She wasn't about to talk her way out of this one. Not this time.

"But Shizuru . . . I don't have it with me."

"I see. Well then I must have been mistaken." (Sure were. And now there's no way out of this. I caught you in your lie Shizuru. I'm so close now!) As soon as I was mentally congratulating myself, I heard her laughing

"Hm? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing I just remembered. About how you got in actually, because you didn't have it with you. You're invite that is." I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Oh yeah? I'd love to hear this one." Shizuru walked over to me.

"Fumi had informed me of your . . . mishap at home." (I didn't have any mishap. The only mishap I had was running into Fumi . . . and her foot ramming into my head!)

"She said that you needed to come here tonight and that it was important. And if she did not believe you to ask Reito. You said he was the one who gave you the invitation in the first place. She told me about it, and both me and Fumi had gone to ask Reito himself. He confirmed it too." (No way. That's a lie! I know she's lying! But then how did she know about mine and Fumi's running into each other? The only way for that to happen . . . is if Fumi really did tell her. But still something's not right.)

"So does that explain how I knew?"

"Not really. It still bothers me. True Reito did give me the invite, but why? Wouldn't he have needed it to get it?" Shizuru shook her head.

"No, because he is my fiancé and he has to attend to this Gala. It would've be awkward for both he and myself if he didn't show. He's a personal guest of mine and my father's."

"All right I'll give you that much. But why give it to me?"

"I have no idea. Besides I was going to give you one myself. But that day you found me in the park and went on about how boring this stuff is, I didn't think at all you would want to come. Maybe you felt like you wouldn't fit in . . . which being the case with what your wearing."

"Okay I get it! I not wearing a stupid fancy dress or anything like that. I get it, but it leads me to my next two questions. Why does it seem like no one gives a damn about that? How come no on had come to escort me out?" Shizuru filched slightly but what I was asking. She began to act fidgety. Crossing then uncrossing her arms, looking around her. Glancing back and forth from the door and then back to me.

"And one more thing I noticed. You didn't seem in the least surprised to see me here. Almost happy . . . as if you were excepting me. Also you knew exactly where to find me. Didn't you Shizuru?" I figured I ask another question. Maybe turn up the pressure for her. Hopefully she'll break soon and spill the beans on what's going on around here.

"Natsuki . . . I have to go. Sorry." Shizuru proceeds to walk pass me and make her way back inside, but I garbed her and pulled her back by her arm.

"No, you can't leave yet. Not now. Not when you still haven't answered my questions. No more games' Shizuru! Just tell me what you know!"

"Na-Natsuki stop it. You're hurting me." I hadn't realized just how tightly my grip on her arm was. I was so angry at that point, so desperate for answers that I didn't even care that I was hurting her. I let her go.

"Shizuru . . . I'm sorry about that. But you can't just walk away from me like that. Not until you give me some answers. And right now! I won't wait another second longer." Shizuru looked up at me with sad eyes, almost as similar to Nao's. (Am I being too hard on Shizuru now? I can't show sympathy to her right now. Not when I have to find out what I need to find out. No matter what.) I placed my hands on her shoulders. I pulled her a little closer to me.

"Shizuru you need to tell me. What is it your hiding from me?" I said to her in a soft-spoken voice. I thought if I acted like I cared in that moment, that she would trust me. That's when it hit me. I knew what I could say that would really get to her. (I feel awful about doing this but she's leaving me no choice.)

"Shizuru please. If I mean anything to you at all . . . I mean you said you love me. So if you do love me you could tell me right? Didn't last night mean anything to you?" (I feel like a jackass but I don't see any other way.) Shizuru looks up at me with saddened eyes.

"Natsuki you know . . . last night was a mistake. It was all a mistake!" (What? No, she can't mean that! No she has to be messing with me.)

"But Shizuru . . . Shizuru I love you. So – –

"No! Natsuki. It was all a big misunderstanding." (Misunderstanding?! You've got to be joking!)

"That's a lie! And you know it! You wouldn't be saying that unless there was something you didn't want me to find out about." Shizuru shook her head. She then tried to push herself away from me. But I just held onto her tighter. I put my arms around her embracing her, and she hugged me back. But just a few seconds later she pushed me away again, the hug went just as fast as it came.

"Natsuki. I'm sorry I really am. But I can't do this with you right now. It isn't a good time."

"Then when is a good time? Shizuru please I really need to know if you and Kanzaki are . . . I need to know what it was he did or said to you to make you act this way." Shizuru glanced at the ground then back up at me.

"Natsuki just trust me." She said bluntly. She started to head off again toward the door, but I ran in front of her and stopped her. It reminded me of the time when I stopped Nao from walking away from me. I wasn't about to let her go either. I stood my ground blocking her way.

"Natsuki! Stop this. I told you I can't do this right now."

"No, but I can."

"Why are you so persistent?"

"It's just the way I am. I don't give up, and I won't give up until you– –

"Shizuru! There you are! I've been looking for you." (The sound of his voice made me cringe. He's just like Fumi, coming at the wrong time always. I can't stand him! He says he's been looking for her . . . yeah right. He was probably chatting up some of the hostesses in there.)

"Reito. I'm sorry I didn't know– –

"Forget it. It's fine now. We should get back inside though. Are you coming along Ms. Kuga?"

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed. When he asked that. I really did feel like he was giving me a choice. Like he was telling me though instead of asking.

"Would you rather stay out here then?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I would. Any place where you are not is very pleasing." Reito gritted his teeth. But then he smirked.

"Well that's a shame. I thought we were getting along quite well. Besides I'm about to begin my announcement you know. I think you should really hear what I have to say." Reito's smirk turned into an evil grin. I knew he was up too no good.

"Fine. I'll be in, in a minute."

Great. Shizuru shall we go in now?" She nodded. Reito took Shizuru by her arm and led her inside. Shizuru and I both looked at each other once more before she vanished from my sight. I think she was trying to tell me something, but what I still don't know. (Probably something to do with Kanzaki I'm sure. It still bugged me though about what she said. But did she really mean that? Was everything we did a mistake? Do I not mean a thing to her?) I wondered about that. I seriously did. I knew somehow she wasn't telling the truth.

I made my way back into the ballroom. I stood at the top of the steps by the balcony. I saw as everyone else gathered around the main staircase. I looked up at the top to see what everyone was staring at to see, Kanzaki with Shizuru by his side standing at the top. Kanzaki had his arm around Shizuru's waist and pulled her closer to him, but from what I could see she didn't look to happy about him touching her. I looked on with disgust as Kanzaki was about to begin his announcement.

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for joining us here tonight on this special occasion." (Occasion huh? Why do I feel the need to vomit when he said that? But I guess I should listen to what he has to say.)

"First off I would like to thank everyone for coming. This is a very big night in more ways then one. And thanks to Mr. Viola for putting this together." (Geez, what a ham. But I guess he's right. Shizuru's dad is holding this Gala as a charity event. But I wonder for what charity? Knowing him probably for anonymous drivers trying to run over helpless girls. I don't care what he or anyone else says . . . I still can't let that go.)

_(I never forgave Reito for that. But then again how could anyone forgive me for what I did. The past is past and there is nothing I could do about that anymore. I still wish I could have done something. I was right there but, but I couldn't hang on.)_

"And I would also like to thank him for blessing me with his beautiful daughter's hand in marriage. If it wasn't for him or his beloved late wife . . . I wouldn't have Shizuru." He then gave Shizuru a kiss on the cheek. (Agh! This guy's asking for it! He just . . . he just knows how to push my buttons! And I was the one who was going to tell her that! I can't believe he stole my line!) I clenched my fists so tight that my nails were digging into the palms of my hands. I surprised I didn't draw blood from that.

"So as you all know Shizuru and I are in engaged and have been for a while. But that ends tonight as I would like to announce that Shizuru and I have finally decided to get married! (SAY WHAT?!) I was just flabbergasted. I couldn't believe my ears. (Did he just say what I think he said? Oh man, come on! Shizuru . . . did she agree to this?) It's what Kanzaki said right after that really got to me.

"In just one week Shizuru Viola will become my wife! And I hope everyone that is here tonight will join us on our wedding day!" Everybody in the ballroom started cheering and clapping . . . while I just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on my face. Actually I felt like I had just been slapped in the face, not once . . . but ten times. (ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS?! IN **JUST ONE WEEK! **SERIOUSLY?! How can things possibly go from bad to worst?) _(I didn't know it then but in just a few short minutes it was going to get a lot worst . . . for me anyway._ _But I thought how can things possibly get worst then they did? I still can't believe he just sprang that on everyone like he did.)_

I smacked my hand against my forehead. I felt sick to my stomach. I thought I was really going to hurl all over the place just then. (And Shizuru. How could she do that? Just standing there acting like it was nothing for him do say all that. I know everyone expects her to marry the guy but . . . so soon. And why now of all things? If you ask me it seems a little rushed . . . or maybe in his case convenient.)

Reito and Shizuru had come down to make the rounds to everyone. Greeting them and shaking hands and no less congratulating them as well. As I was trying to keep myself from blowing chunks (didn't realize it was going to affect me so much like it was) a young waiter with a tray full of wine glasses was passing me by. I put my arm out in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you want one Miss?"

"Yeah I sure do." I picked up a glass that had sparkling champagne in it. I took a few quick gulps. The waiter started to walk away again when I stopped him once more. I yanked him gently by the neck of his collar.

"Slow down there kid. I think maybe you should stick around for a little while. I'm going to be needing refills."

"But Miss, I really can't – –

"Fifty bucks says you can." I pulled my stack of money from my pants pocket. Little did I know fifty was all I had on me.

"Sure Miss! No problem!" The young waiter said grinning from ear to ear. A few minutes passed by as I saw Reito and Shizuru making their way upstairs. I had no idea where they were going so I decided to follow after. I placed my fourth (very empty) glass back on the tray and started to head off.

"Hey wait a minute. Miss what about my fifty?"

"I'll email it to you!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" I was trying to hurry up and not draw any attention to myself. One reason being I wanted to find out where those two were heading. The second reason was because of that stupid waiter and with his yelling he grabbed the attention of Fumi. Who was making her way over into our direction. I couldn't afford a showdown with her right now.

Unfortunately I looked back. (I know I shouldn't have.) The stupid waiter was ratting me out to Fumi and even pointed toward me.

"Shit now what? She'll be able to spot me not problem." Just then some woman bumped into me.

"Hey watch it!"

"Uh, sorry. Wait a minute! You bumped into me!" (Dammit I should keep quiet.)

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing sorry. Hey you using your mask?"

"Well I – – Hey!" I yanked the mask right off her face. And placed it on my own, hoping to blend in more with the people around me.

"Thank you!" I ran passed some people trying to duck out of Fumi's sight in the mean time. But she was fast, she was right on top of me. I hunkered down on the floor just for a few seconds until she passed me by. I hid right behind some woman's big puffy dress. It had ruffles and ribbons all over it. (Kind of reminds me of being back in Fumi's closet.) As soon as I didn't see her any more I headed right for those stairs.

(I can't believe I just sold that woman's mask, and right off her face! I've reverted into nothing more then a thief. Well not fully. I seriously need to break that habit of mine too.) I walked down the corridors. I followed them right to Shizuru's room. The door was cracked open, but just a little. I got a little closer because I could swear I heard voices from behind the door. I kicked the door. It flung open wide to revile . . . that no one was inside.

"What the hell? I swore I heard voices." I looked around the darkened room and came to realize that it wasn't people's voices, but voices coming from the stereo in her room.

"Son of a bitch! I don't believe this! Agh! Dammit! And what was I thinking? Kicking open the door like that. Probably wanted revenge for not being able to kick Fumi's door down. Nevertheless, I need to find them. If they aren't here where else could they be?"

I raced out of the room and back down the hall. I must have gone down three different halls by then. I looked in every room on the way. I even looked back in Fumi's room (which I wasted a little time there checking out that closet door. I was able to knock it down . . . after I unlocked it.) But no sign of them. I looked in the library, then I went to look in that game room. I figured I just take a chance. Finally it hit me. (Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? I have to go to Shizuru's father's study. I know they must be in there.) I ran back downstairs and took a sharp left down the hall. I ran to the study and busted down the door. (Okay I need to stop kicking down doors. I'm just still really mad about that whole closet thing I guess.)

As soon as I kicked open the door both, Shizuru and Reito quickly faced my way. They both looked surprised though but also annoyed. I still couldn't put my finger on it but soon enough. I was about too.

"Who the hell are you?" Reito said angrily as he walked closer to me.

"I'm Zorro! Who do you think?" I took off my mask to show the moron it was me. Reito sneered at me and took out something from his pocket. He hid it behind his back so quickly that I couldn't make out what it was.

"You're too late Natsuki. Your days of getting in my way ends here! Once and for all!" Reito lunged at me so rapidly that I had no time to react so instead I found myself pinned hard on my back to the floor. Reito grabbed a hold of my neck gripping my neck tightly that I was starting to choke. I grabbed onto his wrist and tried to pull his hand away but I couldn't.

I felt so weak. I was gasping for air when I saw Kanzaki pull out what it was he had behind his back. It was a pocketknife. He held it high above his head. I tried to get him off me again kicking my legs and punching his arm, but it wasn't working. For some bizarre reason this guy all of sudden was like freaking Hercules. He couldn't feel any pain either. The only thing I thought about in the moment was . . .

(IS THIS GUY REALLY TRYING TO FREAKING KILL ME?! OH MY GOD! HE'S INSANE!!) I looked into his dark cold eyes, and saw the movement of his hand with the knife. He was about to strike. (Is this the end for me? No way it can't end like this! Why can't I move this guy off of me?!) Kanzaki plunged the knife down which was about to reach my chest when suddenly . . . nothing. I opened my eyes to see that he just stopped not even an inch from my chest. I felt the tip of the knife on my skin. I looked up quickly to see that Shizuru was holding onto his neck trying to pull him back from me.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"Stop it! Reito! Don't kill her!!" Shizuru pulled him off of me just enough that he let go of my neck. And I was able to get loose from underneath him. I crawled backwards a little ways until I was far enough to stand up. Reito dropped the knife and put his arms behind him and forcefully pushed Shizuru off of him.

"SHIZURU!" Kanzaki pushed her so hard that she fell back and slammed hard up against the desk that was just a foot away from her. My feet started moving before I started thinking. All I wanted to do in that moment was make sure Shizuru wasn't seriously hurt. I tried to rush by her side but Reito punched me in my face knocking me to the floor. He really hit me hard because I tasted blood in my mouth. But I got up. I faced Reito and he faced me. I swirled the blood around it my mouth and then spit it at him. The blood landed right on his shoes.

"You think that was funny?" I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth and smirked.

"Yeah for a second there . . . I thought it was **hilarious.**"

"Good. Because it'll be the last funny thing, you do!" Reito quickly picked up the knife and lunged toward me again. I grabbed his wrist holding the knife just above both of our heads. He made a fist with his other hand and went into punch me again . . . but I moved my hand up to block him. We stood there trying to hold the other off with just brut strength (or whatever was left of mine) trying to push him in one diction while he pushed me in the other diction. (This can't be! W-why is he so much stronger than me?! I have to save Shizuru! No matter what!) It was the only thing on my mind at that time.

To save Shizuru, to save the woman I completely fell in love with. Kanzaki was starting to push me back and I was losing my hold on him. My legs were shaking and my feet were sliding against the hard wood-polished floor. (Damn this floor! They probably used Mop-N-Glow! Damn you Mop-N-Glow!) I looked up and noticed that Kanzaki was inching the knife closer and closer. So I did the next (and only) thing I could think of.

"Y-your about . . . ugh! To lose . . . Kanzaki!" I gritted my teeth. (I have to do this quickly or else it's game over for me! I only have one shot! Here goes everything!) I quickly let go of Reito's wrist and kicked my leg up high hitting his arm and knocking the pocketknife out of his hand. I then quickly ducked down and swept my leg in a fast motion hitting his legs and making him hit hard down onto the floor. (All right! It worked! Shit! Gotta get the knife!) I stood up and ran to get the knife. I then went back over to Kanzaki straddled myself over him. I did the same thing he did, I gripped onto his neck and held the knife over my head. But I wasn't aiming for his chest like he did mine . . . I was aiming for his head.

"Now what? How does it feel when someone else has the upper hand?! I won't let you hurt anyone any longer!" (Wait. What am I doing? I can't kill him . . . no matter how much I wish he was dead. If I do, I'll be no better then Kanzaki. I am not a murderer!)

"D-d-do it! D-Do It! K-kill– – Me!" Kanzaki was able to get a few words out as he gasped for air. (He's wants me to kill him? But I can't!)

"I can't! I CAN'T ! No matter how much I wish you were dead! I can't kill you!" With every fiber of my being I held back. It pained me to do so but at the same time I felt relief by not taking his life.

"Y-your . . . **WEAK!**"

"No! I'm stronger for it! No human on this earth has the right to take the life of another! No matter the situation! And I won't do it to satisfy a man like you! You wanna die? Then go die on your own time!" I dropped the knife and released Kanzaki. I looked over to Shizuru to see that she was still unconscious. I got off of Reito and ran over by Shizuru side. I held her in my arms gently.

"Shizuru? Shizuru wake up! Come on wake up!" I shook her gently as I pleaded for her to wake up. Shizuru opened her eyes slowly. She greeted me with a smile.

"Natsuki . . ." I smiled back at her. He lifted her hand to the side of my face. I rested my hand on hers.

"Shizuru your save now. I won't let anyone hurt you." But I thought wrong. I saw Shizuru's eyes widen and heard footsteps behind me. I quickly let go of Shizuru and dodge out of the way. Kanzaki missed and plunged the knife into the desk. He soon pulled it out and faced me once again.

"You made a big mistake Kuga. And now you'll pay for it!" He walked closer to me and I just kept crawling backwards. I crawled all the way until I hit the wall. (Aw dammit! I'm screwed! I backed myself into a corner literally . . . with no way out!) Kanzaki walked up closer to me as close as he could have gotten. He stood just over my legs.

"Goodbye Ms. Kuga. I really will miss you. But don't worry Shizuru and I will come visit you." (Is that what he meant that day? When he said "liked" he really meant it. He knew I was going to die . . . and by his hand. What a way to go out. This really sucks but what can I do?! I was never able to do anything! I'm the worst protector ever!)

"This is the end!" I closed me eyes tightly. (Nao . . . Shizuru. I'm sorry to both of you. And I'm sorry I never got to really tell Shizuru how much I loved her. And how I still love you to Nao. I forgive you. I forgive you for sleeping with this demented moron!) But instead of feeling the sharp knife pierce my flesh, all I heard was a granting noise. I opened one eye to see what had happened. My first thought was maybe Shizuru got back up and clocked him in the head . . . that wasn't the case. Reito had trusted the knife into himself. I saw the blood trickling out from his stomach. I opened both my eyes widely.

"A-ARE YOU** INSANE?!** WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" (He's totally lost it! Reito Kanzaki is insane!)

"Hehehe . . . no Ms. Kuga. I just have the upper hand." He pulled the knife out slowly and tossed it aside. He then back up and stumbled over to Shizuru. I quickly got up and ran in front of him. Putting myself between him and Shizuru.

"Don't you **dare touch her**! **Don't you ever touch her again!**" No matter how brave I thought I was being . . . I was also being foolish. As I stood my ground, staring Reito in his eyes I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to the side of me.

"Shizuru? You all right?"

"I–I'm sorry . . . Natsuki."

"Sorry? What are you ––– **AAGGHH!**" The next thing I knew (and felt) I was on the floor again. My head was pounding. Shizuru had hit me in the head with something very hard and heavy. I looked up at both Kanzaki and Shizuru.

"S-Shizuru . . . w-why?"

"HAHAHAHA! You're a fool Kuga! Do you honestly think she gives a damn about you?!" Reito bent down and whispered in my ear.

"That night you spent with her my dear, was the last night you'll ever spend with her. I win." The last thing I heard was both Kanzaki and Shizuru walking nonchalantly out of the room. And the door closing behind them. Everything went dark.

* * *

No No I was totally Kidding! It won't be the last Chapter and there was no Flammer! (To bad April Fool's is long Gone)  
Sorry I really am. I know, I know compelet JackHole over here. I do apologoze to all the readers who have enjoyed this story and stuck with it. (Please don't be mad and give some nice reviews . . . okay? :-C ) :?D

* * *


	31. The Awakening

_(Ooowww. My head freaking __**HURTS! **__No surprise there, Shizuru did knock me out. I'm in need for some serious pain killers though. And my whole body hurts too, feels like I've been dragged around on the ground for days. I can't even move!)_ I tried moving my arms (no matter how much it hurt) but it felt like I had been tied down. I tried pulling and tugging at whatever was holding me down, the more I pulled the tighter my restrains got. I finally opened up my eyes so that I could get a look at what it was that was tying me down. I cracked open my eyelids very slowly as they burned the wider I opened up my eyes. At first I couldn't see anything and I thought of the worst thing. . .

"**NO FREAKING WAY! I'M BLIND! **I-I-I CAN'T BE! I just need to focus!" I started blinking my eyes hoping my vision would clear up. First I saw shadows, then shapes and finally my vision started clearing up.

"Still a little blurry . . . but it's better than not seeing at all." (Sigh) I let out a big sigh of relief; I was able to see (sort of) now I just need to figure out where the hell I was. Since I could hardly move I wasn't sure what kind of position I was in. So I decide to shift me body forward from wherever I was sitting at the time. With just one good shove I found myself sliding off from wherever I was sitting, landing face first onto a hard cold concrete floor.

"**OW! **WHAT THE HELL?! Did that really just happen? Brilliant Natsuki. You have just mastered the art of gravity. Freaking genius I' am." I rolled over onto my side. I was trying to see if I could get a feel of what was holding my arms in place. But from what I could gather it was chains. I then rolled over onto my back and sat up; I thought maybe I would be able to find something to help me pry off these chains. I looked around. My eyes were finally back to normal and I could see clearly again. _(Thank goodness for_ _that! I don't think I would have been able to handle it if I were blind. It would have prevented me from seeing the look on Reito's face as I bashed his brains in!) _

"Hmm? Thinking of that moron, I wonder where he is. Shizuru as well. How could she just do that? How could she? And why? Well sitting here is getting me nowhere. Have to get out of here and find out what is really going on here." I struggled a bit with the chains as I moved to stand up. Even standing up was a challenge my legs felt all numb. When I stood up I made my way over to what looked like a bed that I had fallen off of earlier. As I sat there and looked more closely around the room I had discovered I was in some sort of cell. The iron bars were a dead giveaway. I was locked up in a cage like an animal and no doubt this has Kanzaki's name written all over it. There isn't any doubt in my mind that he's the one who locked me up in here.

"Damn him! I swear when I get outta here I'm gonna—"

"Gonna what? Kill me? Good luck with that." And there he was standing right in front of those iron bars. He leaned up against the bars and smiled. Still with that smug look on face.

"Still as sneaky as ever. Huh Reito? I didn't even here you slithering your way over here." He started to laugh.

"Ha ha! Good one Kuga. Got any more jokes you want to throw my way?"

". . ."

"What's the matter got nothing else to say?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I got plenty to say, I'm just waiting to see if you have any more stupid comments you would like to make. And I figure if I keep my mouth shut it will give you a chance to explain yourself."

"Explain myself? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What the hell is this place." Reito's expression softened. He shook his head. He then motioned for me to come over closer to where he was. I got up from off of the bed and made my way over. But I took caution to not get to close, because I had no idea if he was going to try and pull a fast one or not. I stood about ten inches away from the bars (it didn't feel like it was enough) but it seemed Reito was satisfied with where I was since he wasn't complaining. He then took a few steps back and grabbed the chair that was just behind him. He turned the chair around and straddled it leaning his arms over on the back of the chair.

"Okay. Now where to start?" _(Hmph! Look at this jerk. Trying to act cool.)_

"Look Reito I'm seriously not in the mood for games. So get to the point. Short, sweet, and simple would do. I would say those are things you are but . . . no wait. You are simple though." I smiled. I figured it would get on his nerves if I said that.

"Well there it is. But are you done now? Have you gotten that all out of your system?" _(What? No backtalk? What's he playing at? I know no matter what I say he seriously won't tell me anything. Unless . . . maybe he is trying to be nice. No way.) _I just nodded_._

"Good so let's see . . . where to start? Ah yes! Well as you can clearly see I had to isolate you here for a while." _(Yeah, clearly Sherlock. A while?)_

"Oh and before I go any further I would like to apologize to you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Apologize? For what?"

"Well I had to sedate you. You know I' am surprised you didn't wake up sooner."

"Are you telling me that you drugged me?" He nodded his head. At that moment I was so furious. I just wanted so badly to break out of these chains and rip off his head. But I couldn't break them so I did the next thing that came to mind. But I couldn't let him see what I was doing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You could have killed me!"

"No, no. I had a professional inject you. I wouldn't dare do something I wasn't good at." _(Like that ever stopped you before.)_

"Oh yeah Kanzaki. That makes me feel so much better. Let me just ask you one thing. WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ME LOCKED UP LIKE AN ANIMAL!!" I stuck out my hand from behind me holding up the chains that had me tied up. Reito had a worried look on his face just then.

"How the hell did you get those off?" I threw the chains down hard on the ground."

"That's for me to know, and for you never to know. Now start talking you jackass!" Reito got up from the chair and walk back up close to the bars again. He stared at me with his dark eyes for a while before he spoke.

"I still underestimated you. You are indeed a worthy adversary. There're a number of reasons why I had you caged up like the animal you are."

"And there's the Reito Kanzaki we all know. I knew you couldn't keep up this good guy act for long."

"You're right about that. But the reason I had to drug you as you put it, and why I had you locked up was because if I didn't you would ruin my plans. Plans that I had worked so hard on and thought out for so long. I knew if I didn't put you in an isolated area you would find a way to try and stop me like you have been for the last few weeks. And I had to drug you so that you would stay down so you wouldn't interfere. But eventually you would have woken up like you did and come straight for me. So I had no choice but to lock you up."

"And the chains?"

"Just a precaution. Now then I'm sure you're wondering about a few things. Like where are you located exactly and how long you have been out. Am I right?"

". . ."

"I'll take that as a yes. Well don't worry you're not in prison or anything like that. You're actually underneath my house. I had this room built a long time ago to deal with vermin like yourself."

"Tch! Well good for you Reito. Do you want a pat on the back or what?" Reito waved his hand.

"No need. I know how clever I 'am already." _(What a load of crap! Just wait Kanzaki. You're really asking for it!)_I made a fist and banged my hand against the bars.

"You should be the one in here."

"Don't think you can try and scare me with taunts like that. Remember I could easily leave you in there. Just as easily as I dumped your body here a week ago. No thanks to Shizuru though. She can be—

"What did you just say? What the hell did you just say?" Reito smiled wickedly at me and chuckled.

"One week. Just enough time for you not to interfere with mind and Shizuru's wedding."

"NO! NO WAY! That can't be! That's not true." I gripped both my hands around the bars so tightly my knuckles turned white.

"No it is. We got married like I had announced we would at the Gala that night. Unless you don't remember anything from that night, you were knocked in the back of the head pretty hard. I thought you were dead for a moment but she wouldn't kill you . . . not intentionally." _(That's right. She did strike me down. I guess I 'm lucky she didn't kill me or that I didn't suffer any brain damage . . . from what I_ _could tell. But wait.)_ I looked up straight at Reito. It finally came to me. The one thing that has been bugging me this whole time, I was finally able to put my finger on it.

"Reito?"

"Yes?"

"How is it possible for you to be standing right in front of me right now?" Reito had a confused look on his face.

"What do you me? I walked down here of course." I shook my head

"No you idiot. I mean . . . how are you still alive? You stabbed yourself that night you psycho path. I even remember seeing the blood! So how are you alive!?" It went so silent at that point you could hear the wheels in Reito's head turning. He then let out a loud long laugh.

"Oh that! Did I forget to mention that?" Reito lifted his finger up to my face. I followed his finger with my eyes as he led me to his stomach. He pointed at the very spot where he had stabbed himself. He then lifted up his shirt. My eyes widened I couldn't believe what I saw. Or rather what I didn't see.

"There's no scar. That's not right. There should be a scar or at least stitches. That means . . . that means—

"That means I really didn't stab myself."

"No! No! I saw the blood. I-I know I did." Reito pulled back down his shirt. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I lowered my head in disbelief.

"I know what I saw! I'm not going insane!"

"Aren't you? I mean you did almost kill a man well two people to be exact. In fact if it wasn't for me locking you up for your own safety might I add, they would have hauled you off to prison for sure." I raised my head and glared coldly at Kanzaki.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what? I wasted enough time here with you. I should really let Shizuru tell you the rest since this was her plan from the start."

"What?" _(What did he just say? Shizuru's plan? No she . . . she wouldn't. )_

"NO! SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT! I KNOW SHE WOULDN'T!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe what Reito was telling me. It would mean this whole time Shizuru was just using me. Reito snarled back at me.

"OF COURSE SHE WOULD YOU IDIOT! Do you really think she cared for you in that way? Do you really think she loved you? Huh? Think about it! Do you honestly think I came up with all this myself? You of all people should know better than anyone else that it takes two people to something like this! For one person to come up with the plan. And the other to execute it!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Then ask her yourself!" Reito disappeared off to the side. I had figured he just left but he was still there. I heard him mumbling something. All of a sudden I heard a clicking sound almost like someone typing on a keypad. Just then the door part of the bars flew open. Reito had unlocked the door to let me out.

"There now you're free to go ask. Here." Reito tossed me some clothes.

"Since you been in there for a week you could probably use a shower and you probably want something to eat. I'll take you upstairs so you can do all that." I got very suspicious. And why shouldn't I have every time he says one thing he does a completely 360 never mind the 180.

"Why?"

"Hmph. Well for one you were knocked out for a week. Without any food or water and again you were in there for a week enough said."

"No I mean why let me out now? Why do you want me to see her?"

"The week is up Natsuki. We got married end of story. There is no reason for you to be locked up in there anymore."

"Was that decision yours? Or did she tell you to let me out?"

"Ask her yourself." Reito started to walk off as I stood there a bit dumbfounded. But what choice did I really have now? So I followed Reito upstairs. He took me to the bathroom where I was able to take a shower. It really felt good wash my hair and the rest of my body, just the feel of the warm water was enough to make me happy. I still couldn't believe Reito was doing this for me. After I was done with the shower had started to get dressed. I put on the clothes Reito had given to me just a while ago.

"Are these . . . his clothes? I guess I shouldn't complain he did let me out. But I wonder whose these belong too." I had found in the pile of clothes a pair of underwear and bra. _(I really wanna know whose items these are. This guy is weird enough without having to think he wears woman's underwear. Then again he does walk funny sometimes. Uh I better get that thought out of my head.)  
_I put on the undergarments and then put on the pair of dark blue jeans he gave me. Then I put on the light blue tank top and white short sleeved shirt.

After I was done and came out he took me downstairs to the kitchen. Where I finally got some food. I didn't eat right away I just stared at the food that had been placed in front of me for a while.

"It's not poison you know! Just eat!" Reito yelled from behind. I just decided to eat after all. Who knows when I would get another meal? After I was finish Reito had told me that Shizuru should still be home, but that there was no easy way of getting into her house. Due to the fact that there have been police surrounding the house since the night of the Gala. I had to ask just one more time though.

"Why are you doing this Kanzaki?" He let out a heavy sigh.

"I want you to hear it from her. Let her tell you since you won't believe a word I say." I crossed my arms.

"And how could I believe you? You lie all the time. This brings up another question. Even if I ask Shizuru how will I know she won't be lying to me as well?"

"She won't lie. Shizuru is alot of things but she isn't a liar. She's only good at keeping secrets." Reito vanished from my sight as he walked out the front door of his house. But I didn't leave thru the front door I snuck out the back way. It would be less trouble for me without risking being spotted. Somehow I made it all the way to her house, but it brought up another problem. How would I get in? I got up as close as I could to the front gate. I poke my head out to see if I could find a way around the rent-a-cops. I waited for a while when I finally noticed something and could hopefully make my way into the house.

_(So they take turns. They're taking different shifts. When two of them go in two come out, but I would only have 3 minutes to make my way in. Oh man I hope these are the only rent-a-cops I have to worry about.)_(Slaps hand on forehead)

"Dammit! I got to stop doing that or I'm just gonna end up with a headache. And that is something I do not need right now." I looked at the front door and saw that the two cops were heading inside. Now was my chance I only have one shot and I couldn't screw this up. I ran passed the gates and ran as fast as I could down the long driveway. _(Aw man I totally forgot. You have to be like Flash to run down this thing. But I have to make it I just have too!)_ I ran around to the back but had to stop dead in my tracks. I hid behind a bunch of bushes. At least it gave me time to catch my breath.

"Man this sucks. Why did **she** have to be right there?" Fumi my arch nemesis was standing right there, right under the widow I have to go thru to get inside.

"Dammit. This is bad. If she finds me I'll end up dead for sure. If looks could have killed I would have had about a dozen funerals by now. I just have to keep quiet and wait till she's gone." I waited an hour at least. I had no idea what Fumi was doing or why she was even standing there. All I did know was that I had to get up to Shizuru's room. _(I bet Fumi is just another bodyguard like the rest of the rent-a-cops. Man I hope she leaves soon.)_I kept my eye on her the whole time; it finally looked like she was ready to leave. She started walking over to where I was hiding. She was just walking past by.

_(Alright! Almost home free! Come on hurry up I never saw anyone walk so slow—_

**SNAP!**

A twig (_that I had stupidly stepped on because I got over excited)_ snapped just when she was just about to turn the corner. I was hoping she didn't hear it but I knew she did when she swiftly spun her head around. _(Oh that's just perfect. I'm gonna die now. I' am totally gonna die now.)_ Fumi started walking over toward the bushes. My heart was pounding so fast I think that even she could hear it. I always thought Fumi was like a superhuman or something. She was always so freakishly strong and fast and has no emotion what so ever . . . I wonder if she was robot. She got up closer and reached her hand out and I knew this would be it when . . .

"Ms. Fumi! There you are. You are needed by one of the policemen. He said he needed to speak with you about Mr. Viola's condition."

"Yes. Of course." With that Fumi walked off and I was saved. Thanks to whomever that person was calling for her. _(I wish I could find out who that person was I would so give them a metal! But what was that about? Mr. Viola's condition. Did something happen to Shizuru's dad? Guess I'll find out.)_I climbed out of the bushes and ran to the window. I went over to the small wall just a few inches away from under the window. I climbed up the small wall and went off to the side. I hung on to the vines that were growing there. I made my way all the way to Shizuru's window, but the window was locked. I griped on tightly to the vines with my right hand and leg. I put my left arm behind me and shook off half of the short sleeved shirt I was wearing.  
Once I got that off I did the same with the right sleeve. I hung on this time to the vines with my left hand and leg and got my shirt. I held the shirt in my left hand and rolled it around my fist. I made sure the coast was clear. _(I should probably thank Reito to for this shirt. Hope this will work I just have to do this gently. Great now I feel like freaking Indiana Jones.) _With the shirt wrapped up around my fist I hit the window.

CRACK!

"Alright it worked!" (Has a big smile on face) I was able to make a few cracks in the window with just one hit. I hit the same spot again lightly enough that the broken glass shattered completely. I unlocked the and jumped in. I unwrapped my shirt from around my fist and put it back on. I looked around to just make sure I was in Shizuru's room. I would have felt like a jackass after going thru all that trouble.

"Yep. This is definitely her room. But where is she? Ah man I hope I didn't miss her. This is all Fumi's fault!" Just then I heard a noise coming from the bathroom. I walked over quietly toward the door. I pressed my ear up against the door to get a better listen, but the only thing I heard was running water._ (She's taking a shower. Now what? Should I wait here or . . . dammit! This bites.) _For some reason the thought of me seeing her naked (again) made my face heat up.

_(I shouldn't be thinking about things like that. At least not right now! Am I really this much of a perv? No I have to go in. if anything I'll just close my eyes, I can't give her a chance to leave.) _Oddly enough the bathroom door was unlocked (of course that would be unlocked, unlike the window. I went in and closed the door and stood right by it. A few seconds later the water was shut off. She pulled back the curtain. Shizuru look like a deer caught in the way of headlights. She looked so stunned and shocked. Her face suddenly turned pale.

"N-N-Natsuki. What are you . . . how did you—

"Be quite." I reached out my hand and took the towel that was hanging on the towel. I tossed it over to Shizuru.

"Put the towel on. There're a few things we need to discuss." I opened the bathroom door and walked out. I stood out in the middle of her room facing the bathroom door. A few seconds passed when she finally came out of the bathroom. She walked out with the towel wrapped around her body. She was still dripping wet. She just stood there in front of the door never moving an inch.

"N-Natsuki. I-I-- I cut her off.

"You can stop right there. The only thing I wanna hear coming out of your mouth is the truth. And I will not leave until you tell me** everything!**" I spoke coldly to her. I thought if I seemed like I didn't care about her, or spoke to her that way she would just flat out tell me the whole story. But instead . . . that backfired.

"Really? All I would have to do is scream. And all those cops outside, which I'm sure you saw would coming running. Now you have to choices to make. You can either leave the way you came in here or I yell for help." _(Fine you wanna play Shizuru? We'll play.) _I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Go ahead Shizuru. Call out for help. Do it. In fact I want you too." Shizuru had a confused look on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Go ahead. I think if you really wanted me gone I would have been gone already."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You don't want to get rid of me. At least not yet." Shizuru gave me an angry look.

"You don't know what I want." I shook my head.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's find out for sure." I walked over to the window I had climb in just not 5 mintues ago, and yelled out the window.

**"HELP!!! HELP**!!!" I turned back around and faced Shizuru. I started laughing.

"Are you insane! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm going to find out what you want." (Smiles)


End file.
